Breaking points
by A-Karana
Summary: After months apart William is still heartbroken and barely able to function. One night he gets called by Darcy to help Julia...
1. Chapter 1

Seven months, nearly eight, she had been gone. 23 weeks and three days to be exact. He couldn't remember that he ever had missed anyone that badly before and no matter what had happened in his life it had never affected his work in that way.

Six months without any contact at all. Six months of asking himself what she was doing, how she was and if she was angry with him. He had disappointed her, he thought. He had remained silent when he should have spoken up. Another time when he had been silent for too long and she had left. For good. If only he could change time and go back to that moment, tell her how much he loved her and ask her on the spot to marry him, even without a ring.

Dr. Gardened had asked for her hand after barely five months of knowing her, while he, William Murdoch, had wasted years. He should have learned his lesson the first time when he had let her go and had been more than miserable without her. However back then she hadn't left and he had been able to pretend for a while that her friendship was enough.

Now all he could have was her friendship. She was about to wed her doctor fiancé in a week and there was nothing he could do but stand by, watch and wish them all the best. He could see that Darcy loved Julia and it seemed he was content to be with her even without children. Apparently he hadn't been so foolish as to remain silent when she needed to hear simply that she was enough.

He was glad that she was back in the same town, working with him, but at the same time it felt like torture. Having her close but not being able to touch her; seeing her, but seeing her with him; knowing that he had a ring while she was wearing the ring of another man… There were moments every now and then when they both seemed to forget all that stood between them. They would talk, laugh and joke and just be happy to be together. Those were the moments he was living for now. Yet, they always came with a price when one or both of them realized what they were doing and that it wasn't proper for colleagues. Then they would stop and everything would get all awkward. The distance between them in the aftermath always hurt him the most.

Insomnia had become his enemy and his friend during these last months. Sometimes it helped him to lie awake and think about her and remember their good times. Other times it would hurt so much he wished he would allow himself a drink from time to time and get lost in the oblivion the alcohol would provide. Having a drunk as a father he knew that wasn't a good idea. Still, when the pain became excruciating, the sadness settled over him and his heart felt like it was ripped out of his body very slowly he wished he could escape it. Sometimes he rode his bike down to the river, other times he smashed something into tiny pieces and most of the times he would simply allow the tears to come and the sobs to wrack his body in the loneliness of his room.

This night he lay on his bed, stared up at the dark ceiling and thought. The same scenes were playing in his mind over and over again and he wished he knew a way to stop these pictures. He had wondered if he should tell her that he still loved her and ask her to marry him instead of Darcy. He couldn't do it. For one the bible said you shall not covet your neighbor's wife. Sure, she wasn't his wife yet, but wasn't fiancée very close? The main reason why he didn't try it thought was that Julia seemed happy with Darcy and he treated her well. He had left his hometown for her and had changed jobs. Darcy was a good man, maybe even better than him, so who was he to try and steal her away from the man who could possibly make her happier than he ever could?

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock. At first he thought he had misheard, but then it knocked again on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked after he had clambered out of bed and had put on his robe and turned on the lamp.

"It's Dr. Gardened, Detective," he heard the voice from the other side of the door. He raised both eyebrows in surprise and then opened the door. After the surprise came the concern for Julia when he saw the doctor's worried face.

"Is something wrong with Julia?" he asked hurriedly and then remembered who he was talking to. "Dr. Ogden, I mean," he corrected his mistake.

"I am sorry to wake you up detective, but I didn't know who else to ask for help," Darcy started and followed his unspoken invitation to step into the room. "I went to see Julia this evening to pick her up for dinner and after her housekeeper let me in she didn't come down on time. I found her in her room and she was… hysterical. At first she was crying, then she went silent and has been staring at the wall ever since. I'm at my wits end here and thought maybe you could… talk to her," the doctor explained frantically. William wasn't sure how exactly he was supposed to help. It wasn't like he and Julia had talked about private matters in the last months. However Darcy's worried expression let him know that something must be incredibly wrong. They needed his help… Julia needed his help and he wouldn't let her down again.

"Just give me a moment, doctor, I am just going to change," he nodded and saw the relief on the man's face.

"Thank you, detective," he sighed and left the room to wait for William in the hallway.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Turns**

When they arrived at Julia's house William was surprised how familiar and different it all seemed at the same time. She had kept her house when she had gone to Buffalo and standing in front of the brick building, he wondered once more why she hadn't sold it.

Dr. Gardened knocked and a second later Julia's housekeeper Ms. Dawson opened the heavy wooden door, as if she had waited behind it.

"Detective," she smiled and seemed relieved when she saw him. It had been a while.

"Ms Dawson," he nodded in her direction as a greeting.

"Is Dr. Ogden still in her room?" the fiancé asked the housekeeper.

"Yes, she didn't leave the room," the elder lady replied and looked at William with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

Dr. Gardened led the way to Julia's room and William nervously adjusted his hat. He had never before been in her bedroom, not even when they still were an item and now he was about to enter when she was about to marry another man.

"Darling, I brought a friend… I thought you could need one," Darcy softly said to Julia who was still sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard and stared at the wall.

'Fragile' was the first word that came to his mind when he saw her sitting there. 'Sad', was the next. Julia didn't react when Darcy talked to her but William saw that she gripped the blanket a bit tighter in her hands. So she heard him, he knew, but chose not to answer.

"Dr. Gardened, would you mind giving us a minute… alone," he requested and realized how scandalous his question was. The doctor didn't even seem to notice though, because he only nodded and left the room with a last worried glance in Julia's direction. Murdoch stepped closer to the bed and noticed how her long blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulder, unlike the complicated hairdos she usually wore. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, wet tear tracks were still glistening on her cheeks and she seemed flushed from all the crying. Still, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hesitantly he sat down at the edge of the bed and was relieved when she turned her head and looked at him when she felt the bed dip.

"Julia, what's wrong?" he simply asked and was shocked when instantly her lower lip started quivering and her eyes filled anew with tears.

"Oh William," she sobbed, "Can you just hold me for a moment?" His heart was aching for her and he didn't hesitate to take her in his arms and gently hold her. Julia returned the embrace and clung to him like her life depended on it. He felt her tears on his neck, soaking into his shirt, but he didn't mind. He gently stroked over her hair that fell down over her back and reveled in the embraced, even under the circumstances. She still smelled as good as he remembered, her hair was just as soft and her body pressed against his felt heavenly.

Slowly she seemed to calm down and her sobs quieted. He didn't pull back for a whole while and neither did she. When he did however she was even more reluctant to let go than he was.

"Please, Julia, tell me what is wrong and let me help you. You're scaring me," he begged her and wiped one last tear off her cheek with his thumb. He froze for a second, then put more distance between them.

"I'm supposed to get married in a week, William," she told him- nothing new however. He remained silent and waited for her to go on. She looked down to her hands and fiddled with her handkerchief. "I just… I don't… I cannot get married to a man I am not in love with," she admitted and slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "At least not when I am still in love with someone else."

William felt like the world had stopped turning and as if he couldn't breathe anymore. He held her look and her eyes told him the words her mouth couldn't say. He prayed that his eyes were talking back and telling her the words he couldn't say out loud as he was frozen in shock. He had never thought it possible that she still… he had thought he had lost her… his Julia. Her face came closer and he couldn't be sure who moved, her or him. Their foreheads touched first and he had to close his eyes for a second against the onslaught of emotions that simple touch evoked in him. Next their noses touched and he cupped her cheek in his hand. He wanted to draw her closer and kiss her, but his mind spoke up once more before his heart could act.

"You need to talk to Dr. Gardened, Julia. He's a good man and he's very worried about you," he said barely above a whisper.

"I don't know what to say, William. He gave up his life in Buffalo for me. How can I end our engagement now only a week before the wedding?" she asked and her voice had that frantic undertone again.

"It won't be easy, but you need to do it. You can't possibly go through with this marriage if it has you so upset a week before the ceremony," he reasoned with her and slowly pulled back so he could see her whole face and not only her eyes.

"It will be such a scandal," she whispered heartbrokenly. "And I will hurt him so badly when he never was anything but good to me."

"I think in the end he will understand," he tried to offer some solace.

"I will get myself more presentable then and talk to him," she finally agreed and he noticed only then that she only wore her nightshirt. He quickly got up and turned around when she pulled the covers back. Only when he had heard her tie the robe did he turn back around to face her.

" I don't know Dr. Gardened all that well, but I truly think that it will be alright," he assured her again and tried to offer an encouraging smile before he turned to leave her room.

"William?" she asked, still a hint of panic swinging in her voice.

"Yes, Julia?" he replied and turned once more on his heels.

"Will you please wait until I spoke with Darcy? I think I will really need the… someone to be there once we have spoken," she requested.

"Whatever you want," he smiled gently and left her room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you anonymous(es) for the kind reviews. Of course I will continue this story, otherwise it might frustrate me as much as the show at this point. I hope you like the next installment.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Too late- again**

William paced in the living-room while he waited for some kind of news. Julia was talking to Darcy for over an hour already and he had yet to hear shouting or any other sound. Instead it was strangely quiet and he wondered if she was even talking to him. Maybe she was back to crying? Back to the silence? Maybe she just couldn't tell him? He walked back to the canapé, but didn't sit down on it. He looked out the window into the darkness and then turned back around and walked to the large clock in the room.

She couldn't go through with the wedding because she didn't love Dr. Gardened. Then why had she accepted his proposal, he wondered. Why would she say yes to a man she knew she didn't love? Maybe things had been different back in Buffalo, maybe she had had feelings for him. 'Not when I am still in love with another man', he heard her say in his memory. There was no doubt in his mind that she had meant him. She was still in love with him and that confused him probably more than anything else. Nothing she had done since she had told him she would leave Toronto made sense when he added the fact that she truly seemed to love him. She wouldn't put up with the scandal of a broken engagement a week before the wedding if she wouldn't. But then why did she leave him in the first place? Why did she leave her job as a pathologist to work as a doctor when she came back the first opportunity she got? Why would she get engaged to Darcy if she still loved him and why would she tell him she was engaged and they didn't have another chance when she loved him? With every question he acknowledged two more popped up in his head and he thought his brain would explode from the onslaught of unanswered questions. He wasn't able to explain what had gone wrong in the past and he wasn't able to explain what went on right now. Julia was the most beautiful and brilliant woman he had ever met, but also the most confusing. She made decisions and confronted him with them without explaining the reasoning behind them.

He knew that he would only get answers to all these questions if he opened his mouth and asked them; something he wasn't particularly good at. It was tragic that while he always asked the right questions at work and figured out every puzzle with it, he was condemned to silence when it came to Julia. Society, propriety, morals and religion had prevented him asking so many times in the past and he was left with a riddle he couldn't solve. His silence seemed to be a huge problem when it came to Julia. She wanted answers, wanted blunt words, honesty and the knowledge of his thoughts and feelings and he found himself unable to give them most of the time. He had remained silent when she had revealed her abortion to him and he had lost her the first time. He had remained silent when she had talked about leaving for Buffalo. He had told her he didn't like it, but he had never asked her to stay because he thought it wasn't his place to do so. He had also remained silent when she had told him she was sterile and couldn't give him kids and a family. The words he had wanted to tell her, should have told her, had come to him when he had bought the ring. It had been too late.

When he had seen her in Buffalo and when she had told him about her engagement he hadn't asked her if she still loved him and he hadn't told her he still loved her. He had congratulated her on her engagement, just as he was supposed to. It had killed him inside seeing him with Darcy and hearing them talk about visits to her parents and mutual friends. He hated it when he called her darling. And still he had smiled and nodded while he had been screaming inside.

Still, fate, or god, had intervened and in the end he seemed responsible for breaking up the engagement between the two of them. He should be ashamed and should have tried to talk her out of it, but he found himself unable to do so, because secretly he was happy about it. Julia wouldn't become Mrs. Darcy Gardened and if he finally found the courage to tell her what he was really feeling for her, maybe she would be his again.

His thoughts were interrupted by steps outside in the hallway. He listened closely and heard the front door open and shut quietly and a moment of silence followed before the door to the living room opened and Julia stepped inside.

She still wore her robe and her nightshirt, her feet were only in white slippers and she had put a large shawl around her shoulders. However she had pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and seemed to have washed her face, because the tear tracks were gone and she didn't look as puffy and swollen anymore.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and watched her, trying to find a clue as to how her talk with Darcy had gone.

"Yes, I am. That you, William," she nodded and looked at him with wide eyes. She seemed to wait for something, but he wasn't sure for what and so he only stared back at her and finally raised his eyebrows slightly to communicate his confusion. Julia bit her lower lip and looked down to her feet. At the same time she pulled he shawl tighter around herself. When she looked back up she straightened and seemed to brace herself. "Is there anything you want to say?" she asked him and his confusion grew. What did she want to hear from him. Yes, he had all these questions about their past and even more about their future, but what exactly was it that she wanted him to say?

"I take it you and Dr. Gardened broke the engagement," he finally said the most obvious thing and looked at her now empty ring finger. She seemed to sway a bit upon his words and her shoulders hung for a moment before she seemed to get a grip on herself once more.

"Yes, we did," she nodded as her facial expression hardened. "Thank you for coming over Detective Murdoch. I am sorry we had to bother you with our problems tonight," she said strangely detached and distant. "It is late and you should go home now," she finished and his confusion grew. What was going on? First she had asked him to stay, now she was sending him away after barely two words?

"Julia…what?" he stuttered, unable to really think.

"I am really tired, detective. Apologize my rudeness, but it really is late," she said quietly and didn't meet his eyes. He felt like she had hit him with a really large hammer. He felt dazed, hurt and unfocussed. Se he did the only thing he could. He nodded and took his hat.

"You are right, doctor. Have a good night," he managed to press out and then hurried out of the room and the house. The door slammed shut behind him and the cold air of the clear night hit his face. He just walked into some direction, nit really paying attention to where he was going. He ended up in the park and sat down on a bench, trying to catch his breath. Only then did it register with him that he had basically run there. When his breathe slowed and his pulse slowly settled to a normal rate his ability to think returned. He went through every moment of that last talk with Julia again and searched for clues. After thinking it through he was sure of three things. One: She still loved him. Two: She had wanted to hear something specific from him and he had said the wrong thing and three: She had distanced herself and had sent him away after he had said the wrong thing.

The bells of the church rang and announced that it was four o'clock in the morning and that he must have spent the better part of three hours on that park bench. The last time he had been up that late thinking the same scene over and over had been their last talk before she had left. It had been the night when he had decided to finally propose to her. However in the morning he had been too late. She had been gone. Gone. GONE.

His breath got stuck in his throat and his pulse sped up once more. Would she leave again? Would she change her mind about the wedding? Would she leave him again? He needed to talk to her- right then.

He ran back through the dark streets of Toronto and nearly got run over by a carriage twice. When he reached her house he pounded at the door like a man possessed. He didn't care about neighbors or gossip; he could only think about one thing. She couldn't leave again. When the maid opened the door for him for the second time that night she must have thought he had gone mad judging by the way she looked at him.

"Detective. It's four o'clock in the morning," she lectured him.

"I need to talk to Julia. She can't leave again," he said and hurried inside. He was already half way up the stairs when the maid called his name.

"Detective Murdoch. Miss Ogden isn't in her room," she said and his heart sank. He was too late- again. He gripped the banister for support and hoped his knees wouldn't give out. "Doctor Ogden is in the living room in front of the fireplace," he was told. This time he sighed out loud in relief.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was chuckling when I uploaded this chapter, because I can see (you can't) that the word count is slowly rising with each chapter. I tried to keep the chapter for this story as short as possible and for my standarts they still are, considering that the chapters for my other current story have approximately 9000 words and 20 pages. **_

_**I hope you like the chapter and now the story finally earns its rating.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

„William, what are you doing here? " Julia asked and seemed shocked to find him standing in her living room at four in the morning.

"I truly need to talk to you," he replied and firmly closed the door behind him, because out of the corner of his eye he had seen the maid standing in the dark hallway. Julia just looked at him and remained sitting in front of the fire, staring into the flames again.

"What is there left to say?" she asked in a heartbroken whisper which let him get a glimpse at the hurt he had obviously caused her and which she had hidden behind clipped words earlier.

"Julia, you once said we both live inside of our heads and during these last few months, when I had a lot of time to think, I found that you couldn't have been more correct," he started and began to pace in front of the fire, knowing he had to get it all off his chest now before he was too scared to talk again. "Every time we had problems or misunderstandings it was because one of us- or both of us- didn't speak their minds. And I find that to be true for tonight as well," he stopped shortly to check if she was listening to him. She was fiddling with her fingers and staring at her hands in her lap which he took as confirmation. "I am not exactly sure what you wanted me to say earlier and I can see that you are still upset with me, but I… I just need you to know that I love you, Julia. I still love you, never stopped in fact. The months without you were some of the darkest in my life and when we met again, only having you nearby was helping me to… focus again," he took a deep breath and stopped once more. "Every night I lay awake and thought about all the things I should have told you when you informed me that you were leaving," he chuckled gloomily about the thing he said next. "I was only a few seconds too late at the train station. The train had just left and all I could do was watch as it took you away from me."

"What would you have said if you had caught me at the train station?" she asked warily, obviously still not trusting his words and what he was trying to say.

"I would have told you that I love you so very much and that you are the most important person in my life. I would have told you that I need you and that I didn't want you to leave. I also would have told you that I don't mind that you cannot have children. We could always adopt, as there are so many children who need a home. And then I would have asked you to marry me," he said quickly, counting the points off his fingers as he said them. "I had the ring and all… still do," he finished more quietly, because that fact wasn't really important and thinking about the ring that was still sitting on his night table, hurt. He glanced at Julia again and found her eyes swimming with tears as she pressed a hand to her mouth as if she wanted to keep the words in.

In slow motion she raised her eyes to his face and their gazes met. Her eyes had been so sad before as she had tried to keep all emotions out of them. Now there were tears in them, but the love that shone in her beautiful eyes, hit him with a force he hadn't expected. The feeling was spreading in his body like wildfire and his face flushed with heat. Was it possible to lift right off the ground and float?

"Oh William," she gasped, half laughing, half crying and was off the canapé and in his arms a moment later. She buried her face in his shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He held her with one arm around her waist and the other hand buried in her hair. For the second time that day he breathed in the scent of her skin and closed his eyes.

"You're sure about the children?" she tearfully asked into his neck.

"I want children with you or none at all, adopted or not," he nodded and tightened his hold on her a bit.

"I have missed you so, William," she admitted in a heavy sigh.

"You have no idea," he smiled and instinctively placed a kiss on her hair. Feeling the soft touch she raised her head, but didn't step back. Instead she brought one hand to his face and cupped his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. She ran it over his bottom lip and he pursed his lips to place a gentle kiss on it, lost in her eyes once more. "I love you, Julia," he repeated what he had said earlier.

"I love you, too," she smiled and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. It was soft and slow and still the most sensual kiss he had ever felt. Their lips separated after that brief contact, only to be drawn back together again. They closed their eyes and gave into the feeling they had missed for all these months. The magic between them was still there and he was sure he would never get tired of kissing her. Gradually the kiss got more passionate and deeper. The excitement and the butterflies were pushed aside by simple arousal and passion. He wasn't aware of doing it but at one point her robe fell open as he wrapped his arms around her with just the thin nightgown between her skin and his arms. His hat fell to the floor when she ran her fingers through his hair in revenge for him pulling out her hair band and letting her curls down. They stumbled over to the canapé and her robe joined his hat on the floor, just before they sank down on the sofa, Julia lying underneath William, kissing him as passionately as he kissed her. The buttons on his vest were loosened next and she giggled as it got stuck for a moment when she tried to slide it off his shoulders. He had to laugh with her and they both realized that oxygen had been somewhat lacking, as their breathing was much faster now. He hadn't had nearly enough of her yet and placed kisses on her cheeks, her nose and her forehead, before he kissed his way down over her chin to her neck.

"Oh yes," she sighed when he sucked on the soft skin under her ear before he nibbled softly on her earlobe. Her hands were busy in the meantime as they unbuttoned his white dress shirt and then took it off, so he was only in his white undershirt. She moaned when he reached the hollow of her throat and pressed his lips to her skin with the hand on the back of his head. Her other hand explored his naked shoulders and his arms. He didn't think, couldn't think, when he opened the first button of her nightshirt, then the next. There was no feel like her body underneath his and no taste like her skin. He wanted more of this and more of her and lost himself in the caresses. An electric shock hit him when she slipped her hand underneath his shirt and touched his stomach. The feeling was truly electrifying and exiting and went right to his groin. He froze for a second, realizing what they were doing and still he wasn't really shocked or embarrassed. This wasn't right, but it felt so good. Julia stopped her hand on his abs and looked up at him with a slightly dazed expression, one which mirrored his own, he supposed.

"We should maybe take this to a more comfortable place," she smiled after some silence that was filled with pecks and slow kisses.

"Julia, as much as I would like to, I don't think… I mean…" he stumbled over his inability to just say what he was thinking.

"You don't want to make love?" she asked, blunt as always and a bit hurt as well.

"I do, you have no much how much I want to. I just… I don't think we should go there tonight, not after everything that has happened and how upset you were," he found the courage to say and kissed her softly but insistently to assure her of his words.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted and stole another kiss from him. One kiss, then another one and before they knew it they were necking again. "William, will you do me a favor?" she asked breathlessly when they had to break apart for air. Her gown now had another two buttons opened and his undershirt was gone.

"What is it?" he wanted to know and leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to get some self control back.

"Will you stay the night and simply hold me?" she requested with a small smile, but her eyes were serious and needy. Her request showed him that he had been right to stop them from going further. She was still very vulnerable and he wouldn't want to take advantage of it.

"If you want me to, absolutely," he agreed and was rewarded with a large smile.

"I would like that very much," she said and lovingly caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. When he opened them again he slowly got up and held out his hand for her to help her up. She took it and kissed him again, simply because she could and then they picked up their discarded clothing and put it back on. Awkwardly he followed her out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. He had been raised in a way that made him only too aware how compromising and scandalous it was what they were doing. Sleeping in one bed without being married and letting people speculate about the nature of their relationship surely wasn't what the catholic priests had taught him. However Julia needed him to be there for her and if he had to pray a few times more after confession then so be it.

Julia took of her robe again before she got under the covers. He placed his vest on the same chair and took off his dress-shirt and his shoes as well. It just wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in them and propriety was damned anyway. He could only hope that Julia's housekeeper and maid were discreet. He got into bed on the other side of her large twin bed and moved closer when she turned to face him.

"Thank you for staying, William. I have slept awful for months and I hope that I will find rest in your arms," she admitted.

"Come here then," he smiled and opened his arms for her. Without hesitation she went into his open arms, placed her head on his chest and snuggled her body into his. Without letting her go, he turned off the light on the table beside the bed and closed his eyes.

"Good night, my love," he whispered in the dark .

"Good night, William," she replied and he felt her smile against his chest. In a matter of second they were both fast asleep – for the first time in months.

**TBC(?)**

_**As you can see I put a question mark behind the 'To be continued'. There are two options. I stop here, finish the story at this place and leave it at that. Option number two is that I go on and I can already tell you that the rating would go up then as well.**_

_**Speaking of the rating that brings me to a second question: Just how far do you think did Julia and William go when they were still together? I just can't make up my mind. The first time they kissed at the park it seemed like they were both willing to go all the way, but on William's part that could have been partly the alcohol. Later it sometimes seemed that they never exchanged more than a few heated kisses. Only to have him fantazising about her waking up with him... I am really not sure what to think.**_

_**Tell me what you think on these matters and then we'll decide if the story is done or not. Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When he woke up that morning the first thing he did was to check if it had all just been a dream. He turned around and found her sleeping beside him and it convinced him that it was all very much real. Her hair was spread out on the white pillow she was resting her head on, and the covers had slipped down a bit during the night so he could make out the swell of her breast underneath the thin nightgown she wore. She was taking deep and even breaths that told him that she was still asleep and he used the opportunity to observe her and study her features. She looked so calm and peaceful while she slept that it was hard to imagine she had been in such a state of anxiety the night before. A lock of her bangs was hanging into her closed eyes and he gently stroked it back, careful not to wake her. He wished they could forever stay this way, there in this bed, just the two of them secluded from the rest of the world. No work, no death, no criminals.

"You're watching me awake," came Julia's sleepy voice when she hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"I'm sorry," he apologized half-heartedly and with a smile. She blinked a few times against the light that flowed into the room through the only half closed curtains and when she fully opened them and found him lying on his side in her bed looking at her, a large smile graced her face at once.

"Good morning, William," she smiled, cupped his cheek and pulled him close for a tender kiss.

"Good morning," he replied, his eyes sparkling with contentment. He slid his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so he could hug her to him. What an incredibly beautiful way to wake up.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Very well indeed. And you?" she confirmed and giggled when his stumbled tickled her neck.

"I'm very well rested," he said, still pondering the fact that his doctor had giggled in delight for the second time in a few hours.

"Do you know what time it is?" she wondered, pulled back a bit and started smoothing out his hair that was sticking up in weird angles.

"I suppose slightly after noon," he replied, basing his guess on the angle the sun shone through the curtains.

"Then we should really get up and get some brunch," she suggested but made no move to actually get up.

"Brunch?" he asked.

"Yes, it's quite common in Buffalo. It's a mixture of breakfast and lunch. I think it would be perfect right now," she enlightened him.

"Alright then let's have this brunch," he agreed, but had to kiss her again before he pulled away and got out of bed. Looking down on himself and realizing he had slept in his black trousers and white undershirt, he looked over to the chair where his dress shirt and vest still lay.

"Julia, I fear I don't have any clothes here to change," he told her and turned around. She had got out of bed as well and had opened the thick red curtains completely. With the light streaming into the room and her only wearing a white nightgown the contours or her body shone through. He could see her from her narrow shoulders to her slim waist and down her long legs. He knew he should tell her to step away from the window or he should simply turn around, but he found himself rooted to the spot and unable to react. With the halo of sunrays around her head and with her long, blonde curls tumbling down over her back she looked like a goddess. A goddess who caused the blood to rush from his head further south.

"Don't be ridiculous Wiliam; you can surely have brunch with me in my own house in these clothes. If you wish to you can go over to your place and change later," she laughed and turned around to face him, only to find him staring at him. Self-consciously she looked down on herself and understood after a moment what the problem was. "Oh goodness, I am sorry," she simply laughed and stepped to the right and out of the direct sunlight. She walked around the bed and came towards him while he was still staring at the spot she had occupied.

"You could have told me," she whispered in his ear as she wanted to walk past him to the chair where her robe lay. She didn't seem angry, but rather amused and used the opportunity to tease him. She didn't get far however, because his arm shut out, grabbed hers and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her with a passion he didn't know he had in him and no kiss they had ever exchanged before had been quite this… aggressive. She seemed surprised at first, but after a second she kissed him back with equal fervor and wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion of the kiss clouded his mind even more and only the thought of control was so far out of his mind that even the concept seemed unfamiliar. It was Julia who broke the kiss when he started walking her back towards the bed.

"William, our brunch," she panted and held his face in her hands so he was looking at her. Her words registered in his lust clouded brain and he needed another few seconds to understand them. Then he flushed bright red and didn't know where to look.

"Julia… I'm sorry… I…I…," he stuttered, still unable to form a complete sentence.

"There is nothing to apologize for William," she replied, let go of his head and wrapped her arms around his middle. "As I recall, we let it go further than this already," she grinned and blushed a bit as she remembered.

"Yet, I have never felt so out of control," he admitted, because apparently his brain was still not really working. How could he talk about such matters so bluntly? He was shocked about himself.

"I think we should really talk about this later," she said seriously. "However now I am starving and need something to eat," she went on with a smile. "Would you be so kind and tell Ms Dawson to prepare our brunch? She's familiar with the concept. I will get dressed meanwhile," she took the initiative.

"Of course," he nodded and managed to put on his shirt, vest, jacket and shoes before he left the room, still dumbfounded about his own behavior. After confession he would need more than a few Hail Marys for penance this time.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Julia came downstairs, now dressed in a blue skirt and her blue and white striped blouse, she found William waiting for her in the dining room, reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" she asked him, happy to have him with her this morning.

"They found a body down by the river last night," he replied and dread came over her.

"We don't need to go to work, do we?" she asked displeased and sat down next to him.

"I think they know where to find you and so far they haven't called on you," he pointed out and folded the newspaper to lay it aside. He looked at her then and debated with himself if he should wait or speak up. There was so much they had to talk about and although it was easier to ignore and just be with each other, they couldn't do it for much longer.

"Can we enjoy our brunch and talk afterwards, William?" she asked him when she guessed what was going on in his head.

"Of course," he nodded just as Dawson came in with two cans, one with tea and the other with coffee and the maid followed her with a large tray with all kinds of delicious things on it.

"Tea or coffee detective Murdoch?" she asked the guest first.

"Tea, thank you Miss Dawson," he replied. While she filled his cup she kept sneaking glances at him full of disapproval. He felt uncomfortable but then saw that she looked at Julia the same way. The maid seemed as uncomfortable as he was and quickly left the room to get another tray with food.

"Maybe I should have spent the night in your guestroom," he said once they were alone again and shyly rubbed his neck with one hand.

"I don't know if I ever told you that, but Miss Dawson used to work for my parents and she looked after me and Ruby when we were children. I fear she considers herself a second mother to me and so she's obliged to not approve of you spending the night," she explained with a small smile. "She nearly had a heart attack back when I was arrested for skinny dipping," Julia laughed then and William had to laugh with her, although it made him wonder once more just how modern Julia was.

"Do you have any plans for today, Julia?" he changed the topic of their conversation to one that was more comfortable for him.

"No, I haven't. I was supposed to have dinner with my father and Ruby tonight, but I don't feel like facing them yet," she replied. "Do you have any engagements today?"

"No, none whatsoever," he shook his head and tried the omelets Dawson had served.

"Would you spend the day with me?" she asked unusually shy and pushed her food over her plate with her fork.

"I would like that," he nodded and then added. "We have a lot to talk about."

After that they tried to stay away from any heavy topics. They decided that William would go to his house to change and then they'd meet in the park to go for a walk to get some fresh air.

As planned they met at three o'clock in the park and smiled at each other. Even the barely two hours apart were enough for them to feel extraordinarily happy to see each other again.

"Hello again, Julia," he greeted her with a charming smile.

"Hello again, William," she grinned and linked her arm through his as he offered. Without talking about it they strolled to a more secluded part of the park where it was less likely to meet anyone they knew and where they had more privacy. The silence between them was comfortable until they reached a small pond only few people knew about and where they were completely alone.

"Mrs. Kitchen lectured me when I got home and told me she hadn't been able to sleep because she had been worried something had happened to me at work," he broke the silence with a light anecdote.

"Miss Dawson pulled me aside as soon as you were gone and demanded to know what was going on," Julia nodded.

"And what did you tell her?" he used the opportunity to guide the talk in the direction they needed it to go.

"I told her that Darcy and I have ended our engagement and that you came by to stay with me… as a friend," she reported and looked down into the water.

"A friend?" he asked and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She surely doesn't need all the details on my love life, William," Julia laughed like it was the most obvious thing. Upon hearing the word "love life" he swallowed on his own saliva and started coughing. "Are you alright?" she worried.

"Yes, yes," he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Am I shocking you William by being too forward?" Julia asked him and turned to face him. He knew that there was no way out of this question if he didn't want to mess up again by staying silent. However he needed a moment to think about how to answer the question and so he took her arm and led her to a nearby bench.

"No, you're not shocking me, Julia," he finally started his answer. "However you must know that I am not as blunt as you are and it is hard for me to talk about such matters… and even more difficult to deal with them," he admitted.

"I do know that, William. It's just that as a doctor I am used to talk about the human body and bodily functions and all the taboos that come with them. I remember blushing deeply at every lecture I attended during my first semester of medicine. However with time you get used to it and learn to accept it as normal, even if society thinks of some things as scandalous."

"I was raised and educated by catholic priests and although I believe in science and new ways, I still believe in god, in sins and the importance of moral behavior," he said, but took her hand to assure her that he wasn't judging her in any way. "I know that you are a very modern woman and I also know from what you told me that you're," he searched for the right word so he wouldn't offend her, " experienced," he found it. She didn't seem angry but merely nodded. She had told him about her pregnancy and her abortion after all, so he knew she wasn't a virgin. "But I must admit that although I really much want to be with you, I find it hard to let my feelings win over my innermost convictions."

"Oh, William, I don't want you to," she exclaimed and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "But I also want you to know that you never offend me with your affections. If anything I have to pay attention not to force myself onto you and tempt your faith," she told him.

"The last time we were together I held myself back and I think you thought I didn't love you enough because of it. I won't do that this time, but I need to know that this will last and that we will make it right in the future," he said and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What are you saying, William?" she asked him quietly, no idea what he was asking of her. Yet, when he got up only to kneel before her and pulled out a small round box her eyes filled with tears.

"Julia Ogden, I love you. Will you honor me and become my wife?" he asked her. He had fought with himself if it wasn't too soon, after all she had just ended her engagement to another man the night before. He had decided that he needed to do it. He wanted her as his wife, had wanted it for a long time and with the physical intimacy which seemed to have started at a completely different level this time, he needed to know that she would be his wife.

"Oh, yes, William, of course I'll marry you," she laughed and cried at the same time and pulled him up on the bench and hugged him.

"I bought this the day you left, when I wanted to propose for the first time," he told her as he put the ring on her finger and then placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

"We wasted so much time," she sighed as she looked to the new ring on her finger.

"And I'm afraid we'll have to waste some more," he told her carefully.

"What do you mean?" she didn't catch on what he was hinting at.

"I think we should wait a while to announce this engagement. Gossip would probably ruin your career if the circumstances of this engagement get out…to a catholic man, nonetheless," he pointed out.

"I'm afraid you're right, William," she agreed sadly. "I guess it means I have to take the ring back off." Her eyes stayed on the piece of jewelry she was talking about and the excitement from moments before seemed gone.

"I will buy you a necklace and you can out the ring on it," he mused out loud.

"That would be delightful," she laughed and the sparkle in her eyes told him that for once he had found the right words.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I fixed the mistakes in the first few chapters, mainly names that were spelled incorrectly and typos.

I hope you like the story so far.

**Chapter 7**

It was already getting dark and William and Julia were still in the park. The sun was slowly setting and the sky glowed in red and orange, making the park even more beautiful. They had spent most of the time on the bench, simply talking. They had left the uncomfortable topics behind them for now and had exchanged stories from work while they had been apart. William learned about Julia's cases at the hospital in Buffalo while he filled her in on the cases she had missed in Toronto.

"You know, I still don't like cod liver oil. My mother used to give it to me when I was a child," William commented on her last story.

"Well, which child does?" she laughed and rubbed her arm with her free hand, while William still held the other in his.

"It's getting dark and a bit chilly. Maybe we should leave?" he proposed, feeling a bit cold himself.

"I guess so," she didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, but got up from the bench anyway and stretched her arms and legs. "We've been sitting here for a while," she commented.

"The walk back will do us some good then," William agreed, stretching as well and then offered his arm. She took it and huddled close to him to shield her body from the chilly air.

"Do you want to eat dinner at your place or do you have time to stay and dine with me?" Julia asked him as they walked back through the deserted park.

"I would like that," he agreed immediately.

"Because Mrs. Kitchen isn't the best cook," Julia baited him.

"Because the company will be much lovelier," he replied with a charming smile and made Julia laugh happily. He got lost in her eyes for a moment, but was startled when she suddenly pulled away from him and ran off to the side, laughing like a girl.

"Oh, William, look! A swing!" she exclaimed. He followed her and found a swing hanging from a high branch in a tree.

"Dr. Ogden, you never cease to surprise me," he laughed when he saw that Julia was already sitting on the swing, rocking slowly back and forth.

"I haven't done this in years," she said and laughed out in joy when William pushed her and she flew higher in the air. "Oh, this is splendid! I feel like I'm flying," she gushed and pumped her legs harder so she was going faster and higher while William kept pushing her even more. It was beautiful to see Julia so carefree and remembering the way he had found her the night before he wished to see her more often like this. She came flying back at him with more sped and he had to step back. There was no need for him to push her anymore and the sound of her laughter filled the air. Her blonde hair flew with her, strands breaking free of the hairdo and with the gleaming red sky it was a surreal picture.

When she was going so high that the robes of the swing started jumping, he became worried because she didn't seem to even think of slowing down. Carefully he stepped around the swing and walked so far that he could stand in front of the swing without Julia crashing into him. When she came soaring forward again he grabbed the robes and slowed the swing down until it came to a complete halt. Julia was still laughing as she stood up from the swing and William didn't let go of the robes, so she was trapped between the swing and his body.

"Detective you wish to swing as well?" she asked and closed the last small gap between them so her body leaned against his. The way her green eyes were sparkling at him he knew that the swing suddenly was the farthest thing on her mind- and on his.

"Not really what I had in mind," he said with a twinkle in his own eyes and claimed her lips with his. He held onto the robes of the swing, but Julia wrapped her arms around neck. She played with the small hairs on the back of his neck as they kissed and the sensations it caused in him felt just like flying- he didn't need a swing for it. He tilted his head to the side so he had better access to her mouth. The mainly tame kiss changed as Julia opened her mouth and granted him entrance.

The last time they had been together, although it had been for months, he could count the occasions when they had kissed like this on one hand. This time it seemed that every kiss, when not interrupted, processed to a stage so passionate that it made him feel like an addict because of the need it evoked in him.

"This might even be more exciting than the swing," Julia grinned and pecked his lips again before he stepped back and she linked her arm through his once more.

* * *

When they reached her home and stepped inside they were deeply in conversation again, because the kiss had set the stage for some more teasing and funny anecdotes.

"Well, William, it most certainly is not!" Julia insisted and lightly slapped his arm while she was laughing.

"It really is," he disagreed laughingly, happy that he had been able to tease her for once. He had told her a story about Mrs. Kitchen, claiming she was looking for a husband and considering him. Julia had stated that she wouldn't believe it and he teased her by saying she hadn't been there to see the looks Mrs. Kitchen was throwing him. It was unlike him to tell such stories about such matters, but the mood seemed right and he knew Julia needed to be told a story that was unlikely to be made up by him, because otherwise she wouldn't be fooled for long enough.

"And here I was thinking you would be devastated because of the end of your engagement," Ruby's voice broke the shell of happiness they had created around themselves.

"Ruby," Julia exclaimed surprised and stepped away from William, who only looked uncomfortable to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a little distraction, but it seems you have already found it," her sister said with a very telling glace at William.

"Hello Miss Ruby," William greeted her quickly when he saw the look on Julia's face. She looked like she was ready to start a fight with her sister, possibly even a physical one.

"William," she smiled saucily at him and then turned back to her sister with a curious look. "You want me to leave again?" she asked her.

"If you are only here to provoke me, then yes, I think it would be better if you left," Julia replied.

"So it is true then what Darcy told father and me when he said goodbye? You two broke your engagement?" Ruby asked.

"Darcy came to see you?" Julia picked up only on that part.

"Yes, he wanted to say goodbye before he left for Buffalo again," Ruby nodded and Julia glanced at William who looked more than uncomfortable. He caught her look and decided to take the opportunity.

"Doctor, I think you two have a lot to talk about and I wouldn't like to get in the way of it. Have a good evening," William said and it struck her as odd when he took both her hands and gave them a squeeze. However then she felt him sliding the engagement ring off her finger and saw him wink at her while his back was turned to Ruby. He hid the ring in his fist and the turned around.

"Well, good night detective," Julia nodded and found herself alone with her sister after William had said goodbyes to her as well.

"Shall we go into the living room? I'd rather not discuss this in the entry way," Julia said and led the way after taking off her jacket.

"So, tell me. Why was the engagement between you and Darcy terminated? He wasn't really forthcoming on the matter," Ruby asked nosily and sat down on the canapé. Julia debated how to answer the question and then decided to go for honesty. Her sister knew her too well and she wouldn't believe anything but the truth.

"I found myself unable to go through with it," she admitted and sat down in the armchair across from her sister.

"William happens to have something to do with it?" her sister grinned.

"No, Ruby. William came by after because I wasn't feeling too well," Julia tried to wiggle her way out of this part of the story.

"You don't want to get married and once you made sure you wouldn't get married you were feeling unwell? Julia, that doesn't make any sense!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It is none of your business," Julia got angry because she felt trapped.

"Julia, I'm your sister. I know you and I know you wouldn't end an engagement lightly," Ruby stopped smiling and became serious and insistent.

"My… interest in Darcy wasn't enough to marry him," she finally admitted.

"And your interest in the handsome detective?" Ruby was back to smiling knowingly.

"Oh Ruby…" Julia sighed and buried her face in her hands for a second. "I am so in love with him," she admitted for the first time to someone other than William and herself and her face flushed with heat.

"Then it was the right decision, Julia," Her sister assured her and took her hand. "By the way it looked I assume he knows about your feelings?"

"He knows and he returns them," Julia replied and couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face. "He asked me to marry him."

"Oh, he surely doesn't waste any time," Ruby laughed good-heartedly.

"But please, Ruby, this must stay between us for now. The scandal will be big enough already when it gets out that I broke my engagement to Darcy. People knowing about the engagement to William would be a disaster," Julia insisted.

"What about father?" Ruby wanted to know.

"Not a word to father. He will already be disappointed enough with me as it is," she replied.

"Alright, big sister," Ruby nodded and then started laughing. "Who would have thought my big sister would be the one able to cause scandal one day because of lose morals."

"Ruby, really," Julia scolded but then joined the laughter, thinking 'If only you knew…'

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we hit the 2000 words mark. I know these buggers were getting longer...**

**Oh, and I would veery much like to respond to your reviews, but you have to log in for that!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day was a Monday which meant that both Julia and William had to work, no matter if an urgent case came in or not. While he walked around the precinct and did some paperwork, he whistled a joyful tune, replaying the scenes of the previous two days in his mind over and over again.

He wasn't aware that the men were already talking behind his back, wondering what had him in such a suspiciously good mood. Ever since the pretty doctor had left and later returned with her fiancé, detective Murdoch had been irritable and impatient, something they weren't normally accustomed to when it came to him.

„Detective," George Crabtree addressed him around noon that day when he was sitting at his desk looking through his notes of a case he had recently solved. „Higgins just told me that the neighbor of his aunt Frieda, who works at the hospital, told her and then she told him that Dr. Gardened went back to Buffalo. Is that true?" he asked him in his usual cumbersome way.

„Well, George, from what I heard it might be true," he tried not to let on that he knew quite a lot about the topic.

„So he and Dr. Ogden are no longer engaged?" George wanted clarification.

„I don't think so," he nodded and kept his face as neutral and indifferent as possible.

„Well, that is awesome!" Crabtree exclaimed loudly and with a wide smile that lit up his face. „Now you and Dr. Ogden can get married. I understand why you're in such a good mood."

„George really!" William said shocked about George's correct observation and analysis of the situation.

„I'm sorry, detective," the constable apologized, taking William's reaction as one of being insulted. „I didn't mean to imply that you and Dr. Ogden... I mean... none of my business," he finally shut up when he had pushed himself into a corner.

„Constable, Dr. Ogden surely wouldn't appreciate being the topic of talk here at the precinct. If she wants to talk about her personal matters with any of you I'm sure she'll let you know," William scolded him and hoped that he came across just strict enough so George would stop gossiping.

„You're right Sir. My apologies again," George nodded and walked away like a lost puppy, hanging head, slumped shoulders and all. William nearly felt bad about talking the fun away from him. He didn't mean any harm and it was nice to know that George was on his side when it came to Julia. However the young man wasn't known for his secrecy and so he had to be kept in the dark for as long as possible.

With the whole precinct knowing about Julia's broken engagement he managed to use it as an excuse to Brackenreid so he could go and see her. Naturally the Inspector had pulled him aside and had asked him if it was true. He was worried about the doctor and when William had told him that she wasn't doing so well, already knowing he could use it as an excuse, the inspector had threatened to go to Buffalo and beat Darcy into a pulp. William had told him that as long as they didn't know what happened that might not be a good idea, but that he would very much like to go and check on her.

And so around for that day, and with the consent of the inspector he entered the morgue to see the woman he had missed all day.

„Detective, do you have a case for me?" she asked him and looked around, showing him that they weren't alone when he followed her eyes.

„Indeed doctor," he lied nervously while she went over to the sink to wash the blood off her hands. The body she was working on still lay at the table in front of him and a quick look told him that the man had obviously shot himself.

Julia couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when he admitted that he was only there to see her on behalf of a case. She had hoped that he would miss her just enough to show up without a reason, much like she had considered doing herself. However there were far more man at the precinct than at the morgue and so she had decided against it.

Still, she smiled when she turned around, happy to see him at all. „So, what have you got for me?"

„It's just something I want your opinion on, doctor. Maybe if you have a moment alone you could take a look at this?" he asked and handed her a wooden box, about the size of an envelope.

„Is it save to look inside?" she wondered, because with the things William brought her it was sometimes better knowing what was coming your way.

„If you just peek for now it might not be harmful," he replied cryptically. Carefully she lifted the lid and looked inside. She had expected some kind of remains, maybe a finger, or a small dead animal. Instead she found a precious golden necklace and her engagement ring.

„Oh," she gasped, placed a hand on her chest to calm her wildly beating heart and closed the box again..

„I hope it didn't scare you," William grinned, happy that he had been able to surprise her.

„Not at all, detective," she smiled back, the happiness radiating off of her in waves he could feel flowing right at him.

„Will I see you tonight?" he asked her in a quiet tone so they wouldn't be overheard.

„Why don't you stop by for that dinner we missed last night?" she whispered back. „I will tell you about Ruby's visit then. "

„What time?" he simply asked.

„How about eight? I should be home by then, "she let him know.

„Very well, then I'll see you tonight," he nodded as their eyes had a conversation of their own and said the words they couldn't say with the workers around. „Have a good day then, doctor and I hope you'll find the case as intriguing as I do," he said much louder and then left, while she still cradled the box in her hands.

* * *

It was ten to eight when Julia finally entered her own home. A case of another constabulary had come in and the post mortem had to be done right away because the body had been in a very bad state already and the detective wanted results.

She hurried upstairs to her bedroom and changed into a nicer blouse and a light green skirt. Looking into the mirror she saw that her hair was a mess. Quickly she took out the remaining pins and let it down. With her brush she tried to tame it somehow, but it didn't seem to help. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs and knew that William had arrived- right on time as always.

Quickly she twirled her hair and pined it up again. She tore a few locks out of the bun so it didn't look to strict and then gave herself a once over in the mirror again. She looked slightly better than before, but she still wasn't totally fine. A bit of powder and rouge would have done some good she decided, but there was no time left for that. Knowing Dawson she was giving William a hard time downstairs.

When she came down to the first floor, she found William still standing awkwardly in the entry way studying one of the pictures on her wall. So she had been right about Dawson; she really needed to talk to her.

William turned around when he heard her on the stairs and she could feel his eyes taking in her appearance. "Good evening Julia," he greeted her.

"Good evening, William. Please excuse my appearance, but I just got home a few minutes ago and didn't have…" She was interrupted with a soft kiss.

"You look very beautiful," he told her and she could only smile back at him, her head still buzzing with excitement of the first kiss she had got that day.

"Shall we go and eat?" she asked him, still a bit flustered. William nodded and followed her into the dining room. Dawson had set the table for two, but had avoided anything slightly romantic. There were no candles or decorations on the table and wine was absent from the table. She came bustling in loudly and put the different foods on the table without saying anything. Julia and William exchanged an amused look and started laughing once she was gone.

"You want some wine, William?" Julia asked him, knowing Dawson surely wouldn't offer.

"No, thank you. I'm good with my water," he replied still chuckling.

"Alright then, Bon appétit," she grinned.

"Bon appétit," he returned the wish and helped himself to some potatoes.

* * *

After dinner they adjourned to the patio that went out to the backyard. It was a secluded spot and one couldn't look at it from outside or from the inside of the house. Julia had brought two woolen blankets out with them to shield them from the chilly air. Their respective body heat turned out to be a much better source of warmth though as she snuggled against his side, her head resting on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"So Ruby wasn't shocked then?" William asked her after she had told him about the talk with her sister the night before.

"I think she considers me some sort of saint and that's what shocked her," Julia shrugged. "It would have been odd for her to be shocked, considering she had an affair with a much older and married man," she pointed out.

"She doesn't know about your wild time at College," he smiled, obviously teasing her.

"Well, she knows about my arrest. My whole family does and I think they will never let me live it down," she laughed. A comfortable silence spread between them and Julia sighed in contentment when William started caressing her neck with his thumb.

He wrinkled his forehead when she suddenly untangled from him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just forgot something important. Just a second," she excused herself and hurried off, back inside the house. He wondered what could be so important that she would leave so suddenly. When she came back with the small wooden box however he knew.

"Ah," he grinned and lifted the blanket for her so she could sit back down next to him.

"I didn't want to put it on at work and afterwards I had no time to," she felt the need to apologize and opened the box. "Would you put it on for me?" she asked him then and handed him the necklace with the ring on it.

"My pleasure," he nodded and carefully opened the clasp then placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. "I know it's a bit long, but considering the pendant I thought it might be better," he told her.

"It's perfect, William," she replied and lay back against him, so her back was resting against his chest. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head when she placed her hands on his on top of her shoulders and laced her fingers through his.

"William? She asked after another while of silence. "Would it shock you if I asked you to stay tonight and just hold me like this?"

"No, it would not," he replied and she could already hear the 'but' swinging in his voice. "However I don't want Mrs. Kitchen to get suspicious as she surely isn't as discreet as your Ms. Dawson."

"You're right," she nodded but sounded so disappointed it tugged on his heart. He let go of her right hand and tipped her chin up and in his direction with a finger.

"Maybe this will help," he said huskily and pulled her into a deep but tender kiss.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

What neither Julia nor William had known that Monday night was that it would be their last calm moment together for the rest of the week.

Tuesday morning William had got a case when a young woman was found murdered in her own apartment. The murderer had raped her and cut her throat. It was a crime that made William sick to his stomach, even after years at the police. What worried him even more though. was that they had no suspect yet, because the murderer had barely left any evidence, other than bodily fluids and the murder weapon, a common knife. One that could be found in every household.

Thursday another body had been found, matching the injuries of the first one, but with just as little clues to work with.

"Dr, Ogden, do you have anything for me?" William asked when he stepped into the morgue on Friday afternoon in full professional mode. Julia knew the look on his face and she had seen it all throughout the week. He was wrapped up in the case, his head nowhere near romance. On one hand she admired his work ethic and determination, on the other she missed him and wished he'd at least give her as much as a loving look when they were alone.

This had been exactly what had made her wonder about his feelings the last time; His negligence towards her and her feelings when he worked an important case. And to him all of his cases were important cases. The ring she was wearing on the necklace had sustained her during the week and had reminded her that he truly loved her. However now, after 5 days of no hugs, kisses, caresses or even a loving word, she felt her patience wearing thin.

"I found a hairline fracture at the back of her skull. She was most likely struck over the head and unconscious before she was killed and raped," she told him the news.

"Killed and raped or raped and killed?" he wanted to know.

"Judging by the lacking hemorrhagic tissue I believe she was already dead when he assaulted her," she clarified. William looked pensive and then nodded.

"Thank you doctor," he said, tipped his hat with his fingers and turned to leave.

"Detective, do you have a moment? There's something else I need to talk to you about," Julia stopped him.

"Yes, of course," he agreed although he seemed less than enthusiastic. Julia looked around and then led him to her desk so they had a little more privacy. There was no one around at the moment, but she knew how quickly that could change.

"What is it?" he asked a bit impatiently when she remained silent for a second too long and just fiddled with her fingers.

"It's just that... I haven't seen you all week, William. And I miss you," she spelled it out for him, knowing he wasn't able to pick up on any hints when he was in this state of mind.

"Oh, Julia," he sighed when he saw the stricken look on her face and realized that he had done it again. He had put work before everything else. "I am truly sorry," he apologized and took her hands in his. "It's just that this case is so..." he started but stopped when he saw her sad but understanding look. She knew all of this and it wasn't what she needed to hear. "I miss you, too," he finally sad and realized just how true that was when she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. How could he have gone days without this, he wondered. Had he learned nothing from the last time?

"Forgive me?" he asked and held her tighter.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me this weekend," she smiled up at him.

"I would be honored," he agreed with a relieved smile. "Tomorrow? We could go on another picnic?" he suggested. "The weather is nice enough and we enjoyed ourselves the last time."

"Will there be absinthe involved again?" Julia laughed.

"I think it is be better if there won't be," he chuckled as well and finally kissed her again, after five long days. The kiss was sweet but short, because they were both too aware of where they were. The last time it had been merely uncomfortable when they had got caught. This time it could be a disaster.

* * *

"This is really delicious, William. I didn't know you knew how to cook," Julia complimented him on the small filled rolls he had brought along. He had insisted that she wouldn't bring everything and had gone to the lengths of baking something himself.

"With barely any women around we were taught how to cook and bake at school. At least if you wanted something other than porridge all day," he explained.

"I can barely heat up water for my morning tea," she grinned.

"I could teach you," he offered good-heartedly.

"I would like that every much," she agreed and lay down on her side on the plaid blanket, propping her head up on one hand.

"It could be our first project together once we're married," he smiled and lay down to mirror her position.

"When do you think will we be able to get married?" she wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. It's been a week a today that you broke your engagement with Darcy. People are still talking. And id George is any indication they also suspect that I played some part in it," he replied.

"It's just that I'm already tired of this secrecy. I don't want to hide all the time and pretend that I don't have feelings for you," she sighed and moved closer to him, playing with the buttons of his vest.

"We will find a way, Julia," he promised her, placing his hand on top of hers before she took the button off.

"I believe you," she agreed, leaning her forehead against his throat for a second, breathing him in. "We're alone, William," she pointed out when she looked up at him. "Can you kiss me?" she requested. He didn't reply with words, but instead just captured her lips with his. She rolled onto her back and his hand tangled in her hair while their mouths tried to make up for the last five days. Without the absinthe and the protecting darkness they didn't let it get as heated as the last time. When the temptation to unbutton shirts, mess up hairdos and kiss other places than the mouth became too strong they broke apart and laughed as they tried to calm their breathing.

"One more reason why I can't wait to marry you," William made an unusually forward statement that made Julia laugh some more. Then however she decided to use the opportunity as it presented itself to ask something she had been wondering about for a while.

"William, can I ask you something really personal?" she asked first. It gave him the option to say no and also the chance to steel himself for the bomb she would drop on him.

"We're engaged, Julia. Of course you can," he said and put on a brave face, even as it was obvious that he was already feeling uncomfortable.

"I told you about my... history, because I needed to, considering the consequences," she started and he already had an idea where this was going. "I'm just wondering if you..." she wasn't sure how to go on, "have any experience as well. Considering your catholic and..." she trailed off.

Knowing Julia the way he did he had already known that the question would come sooner or later.

"I do," he said and for a second she thought it would be all he would say on the subject. "I was a young man once and I didn't have as much self control back then. And then there was Liza and one evening we got carried away... We were terrified afterwards about the possibility of a pregnancy," he admitted slowly.

"She wasn't" Julia stated the obvious.

"No, she wasn't," he confirmed.

"I can't get pregnant William," she pointed out.

"What are you saying, Julia?" he asked her.

"I am simply thinking that there would be no risk of pregnancy for us if we..." she stopped and suddenly blushed bright red. She was as embarrassed as William had ever seen her. "Oh god, I sound like a brazen doxy. Please, forget what I just said," she begged and hid her face in her hands when she lay down on her back.

He looked rather helpless at first, but then the wish to ease Julia's worries was bigger than his own embarrassment. Gently he took her hands off her face and then kissed her reassuringly.

"I don't think you are a 'brazen doxy' and I understand where this is coming from, because I feel the same way. At least part of me does," he said. "The other part wants to wait so it will be special when I will make love to my wife for the first time." His words together with the honesty in his beautiful brown eyes made her forget her shame and so she smiled, truly touched by what he had said.

"Detective William Murdoch, who would have though that you are such a hopeless romantic," she teased him. He only smiled in response and kissed her again.

"Some more lemonade?" he asked her when he pulled back. "We should drink it as long as it is still cold."

"Yes please," she agreed and sat up as well and watched as William took both their glasses and refilled them. They clinked their glasses together and both took a sip as voice from behind interrupted them.

"Detective, Dr. Ogden there you are," George Crabtree said, panting hard, and seemed relieved that he had found them.

"What is it George?" Murdoch asked annoyed, also because he feared that Crabtree had seen more than he should have.

"There has been another murder, sir. We need you both," he let them know and smiled knowingly as they packed their things with heavy sighs while each of them wore a sour expression.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When William and Julia arrived at the scene the men had already secured everything and were now collecting evidence the way he had shown them. He helped Julia out of the carriage and ignored the knowing look George was throwing him. He was still in a bad mood because of their interrupted date and hoped that Crabtree would keep his mouth shut about the situation.

"What can you tell us, George?" he asked and followed him into the small, wooden house.

"A man found her this afternoon when he wanted to deliver a telegram. The door was open and he thought he heard something so he entered," George started telling the facts. "Her name is Louise Macintyre. She is married to a John Macintyre, but we found that he is out of the country on business. The telegram that was delivered came from him," George finished.

The house they entered was small and basically in the middle of nowhere. There was a small forest nearby and corn fields all around, although the family obviously wasn't into farming. The interior was simply but clean.

"Same injuries as the other victims, as far as I can tell," Julia observed and lifted the arms of the woman who was lying on the floors, her dress pushed up over her hips, her undergarments torn, her upper body trenched in blood. Her blonde hair was red and sticking to her head from the blood, her blue eyes were ghostly staring at them in horror.

"Any witnesses?" William turned back to George.

"No, none. And there are no neighbors around," the constable shrugged. William nodded and looked around, taking in the several things that seemed to be pushed off the table and thrown around. Plates were no longer on the small table, a knife lay on the floor, a vase with flowers was toppled over and the water had dripped down, drop by drop. A chair was lying on the ground as well and the chaos in the middle of the room stood in sharp contrast to the tidiness in the rest of it. Everything looked impeccably clean. The bed was made and some wooden children's toys were neatly stored into a shelf beside it.

"She must have put up a fight," he knew and walked further towards the kitchen area of the room. A small bowl with porridge was still sitting on the counter, a fire still warming the oven. It looked like the woman would pick up where she had left off any moment now, but instead she had been killed.

And then suddenly he heard something. He couldn't place the sound, didn't know if it was a thing, an animal or human. Confused he looked around, but couldn't make out another sound because of the men who were talking to each other while they processed the crime scene.

"Men, could you be quiet for a second?" he asked loudly and listened again. He heard another sound and found that it came from the basket that stood by his feet. Slowly he lifted the lid off and was surprised when he saw a little girl sitting in the basket. She looked at him with wide eyes, whimpered quietly, but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Come here, you're save now," he told the small girl, who looked like she wasn't older than two years. She didn't react when he pulled her out and he turned around so she wouldn't see her dead mother.

"Doctor, could you take a look at her. I think something is not right," he requested concerned when she kept whimpering with that apathetic look on her face. Julia came over and tried to get the attention of the girl by waving fingers in front of her face and snapping her fingers, but the girl didn't react.

"I think she's in shock," Julia said after testing some more reflexes.

"You think she saw something?" William wondered.

"She was hidden in the basket so I doubt it, but she heard something. Considering the way her mother was slaughtered I think that might be enough to traumatize a child." Julia stroked over the blonde curls of the girl and that seemed to get the attention of the girl. She seemed to realize for the first time that she was no longer inside the basket. She looked at William and then at Julia and seemed to ponder if she could trust them or not.

"Can you check on her so we know she's alright?" William asked Julia and adjusted the blue dress of the girl slightly.

"Of course," she agreed. "Come here, girly," she cooed at the child and held out her arms. Without protest the child went to her and even rested her head on her shoulder, seemingly exhausted. "I will take her outside, William. The men can transport the body to the morgue. I will do the autopsy as soon as possible," Julia instructed.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside once we are done," he agreed and was somewhat glad when the child wasn't in one room with her murdered mother anymore.

* * *

"And? Is she alright?" William asked half an hour later when he joined Julia outside. There were only three men left with them, one of them being the driver of the police carriage they had arrived in.

"Yes. She was in desperate need of a change, but otherwise she's perfectly fine. Aren't you, little one?" she asked the child and tickled her belly what made her laugh. "What's going to happen to her?" Julia then asked. Beside the gruesome circumstances it was a nice sight, seeing Julia so comfortable with a child that could very much be her own and William found himself wishing for a second that she was. With her blonde hair, her fair skin and the bright eyes she looked a bit like what he could imagine a daughter of Julia could look like. If she were still able to have children. Which she wasn't…

"I instructed George to send a telegram to the husband in Europe. Once he will get back he will care for the child. Until then we will need to find someone to take her," William said helplessly and snapped out of his thoughts, reminding himself that it wouldn't happen. They wouldn't have children of their own.

"Oh William, we can't just give her to the orphanage. First the shock of hearing her mother being murdered, then the orphanage… I fear she might not recover from it," Julia protested vehemently.

"Do you have a better idea?" he wanted to know and had the feeling that Julia already knew what should happen with the child. He stepped a bit closer without realizing it and pulled a sock of the girl up which had slid down her leg.

"Well, yes, I do," she nodded convinced. "I will let her stay at my house until her father gets back or we find other relatives."

"Julia, you're working all day and you can hardly take her to the morgue with you," he disagreed, although he was touched by the idea of Julia looking after the child.

"Of course not," she shook her head. "But I think Dawson will be delighted to have someone to look after," she knew. "And I would find it very refreshing not be alone every night," she went on much quieter.

"Alright then. We will give you a ride back home so you can hand her over to Dawson." Murdoch finally agreed and decided that he would stop by from time to time to see how they were doing. And of course to spend time with Julia when no one could gossip about it.

"Very well, detective. Your men found some spare clothes for the child?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I will get her bag," he nodded and went back into the house.

* * *

"She's such a beautiful child," Dawson gushed over the temporary new addition to the household a while later when they had arrived at Julia's place after he had packed all the things of the child that he could find.

"Yes, she really is," Julia agreed. "Could you make her something to eat? I will stay until I see that she's alright." Ms. Dawson just nodded and then left the room so William, Julia and the toddler were alone for the first time.

"I hope you will like it here," Julia said to the girl and sat down.

"Of that I am sure," William reassured her and sat down next to her. The girl looked curiously at him as he spoke and then leaned over in his direction and held her arms out to him. "Oh, you want to come to me?" he asked her and smiled. "Alright then," he went on and took her from Julia. He sat her on his knees so she was facing him.

"If only we knew her name," Julia sighed.

"Name," the girl repeated and grinned happily.

"Can you tell us your name?" Julia laughed with her. "I'm Julia," she said and pointed to herself.

"Lia…" the girl repeated.

"And this is William," the doctor went on.

"Will," the toddler giggled again.

"Julia and William and?" Julia said and pointed to the girl, hoping she would understand what she was getting at.

"Eva," the girl told them and they exchanged a relieved look.

"You're Eva. That's a pretty name," Julia complimented her.

"Will, daddy ridin'," she babbled and started bopping up and down on his knees.

"Your daddy lets you ride on his knees. Then let's see if I can do that, too," he laughed and moved his knees. The girl started laughing and squealing with joy.

"Oh, she's adorable," Julia gushed and hugged Williams arm and rested her head on his shoulder after she had taken off the hat he still wore.

"The porridge, mam," Dawson came in a moment later and handed a bowl to Julia, which meant she had to sit upright again.

"You're hungry Eva?" Julia asked the still laughing toddler.

"Yes," the girl decided after a moment of thinking about it. Julia fed her the first spoon and she took it without protest.

"Then you stay with Dawson here and William and I go back to work, alright?" Julia explained to her and William wanted to hand her over to the housekeeper. But as soon as the words were out the girl clung to William and refused to let go.

"Come on, darling, I don't bite," Dawson took the situation with humor as she and Julia pried the fingers of the little girl off William's jacket. Under the heartbreaking cries of the little girl they left the house and their temporary good mood was gone once more on this day.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

„Good evening, doctor," William greeted Julia later that Saturday evening when he walked into the morgue.

"Oh William," she smiled when she heard him and turned her head so she could see him as well. She was mid-autopsy and just weighing the organs.

"Are you alone?" he asked warily and looked around, but couldn't see anyone else.

"Yes, it is Saturday evening after all," she nodded and smiled when he used the opportunity to peck her lips.

"What have you found so far?" he asked and turned serious.

"I feel like I am repeating myself over and over these days, but it is always the same. She was murdered, then raped. The only thing that is different is that she put up a fight. There's tissue underneath her fingernails and bruises on her forearms. He grabbed her arms so hard that he even deformed the bracelet she wore," she reported. "I think you might be lucky and find finger-marks on it," she added.

"I hope we will be able to find some and then find our killer before another child loses her mother," he sighed.

"Speaking of which. Take a look around the corner where my desk is," Julia said and wiped her hands on a rag so she could go with him. When William reached the desk he was surprised to find a white play pen set up beside it and Eva was sleeping in it, covered with a blanket.

"What is she doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Dawson brought her by because she just wouldn't stop crying and got into such hysterics that she got a nosebleed," Julia replied quietly.

"I'm very glad that you could calm her down, but the morgue isn't a place for a child," he pointed out. Julia's face showed hurt and he hadn't wanted that. Still, he felt he was right. "Julia, that is her mother there on your table," he said more gently and stepped closer to her so he was invading her personal space.

"I know, William, but what choice did I have?" she asked him and looked at him somewhat desperate.

"You could have called me," he shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

"You are chasing a murderer William and could be called away any time. You don't have the time to look after her," she insisted.

"Maybe I don't, but there are enough men at the station to help us out. They could bring her to me or you whenever she doesn't calm down," he suggested.

"I don't know," she remained reluctant.

"You don't trust me?" he asked, already knowing that it wasn't true.

"Of course I trust you. I'm just not sure it will work. Dawson knows how to handle children and she couldn't calm her. So I have doubts that a constabulary full of inexperienced men will manage to do that," she pointed out.

"Brackenreid has children of his own. And you could always stop by and visit," he smiled at her and knew he had won.

"Once more your logic infuriates me," she admitted and tried to hide her smile.

"I think we established a while ago already that you find it winsome," he reminded her with a chuckle.

"Don't you ever forget anything?" she laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Sometimes it might seem like I do, but I can assure you that I don't. At least not important… things," he winked at her.

"Please tell me you are not implying that I am a 'thing'," she laughed and playfully pulled his ear.

"If I remember correctly it was 'cheeky thing'," he proved his remarkable memory again.

"Incorrigible," she shook her head, still chuckling and kissed him.

"You want me to take her with me?" William asked and stroked a lock behind her ear.

"No, I shouldn't be much longer. I will stop by on my way home and give you the full report. You can take her tomorrow or on Monday, depending on if I have the day off tomorrow or not," she declined.

"Alright, then I'll see you later," he agreed and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before he was off with the bracelet to check for fingerprints.

* * *

He had been interrogating a man when Julia had stopped by and so he hadn't seen her again that night. She had left a note for him with the autopsy report, telling him that he could stop by if he wanted, but that she would be happy to have him over for breakfast the next day.

On Sunday morning he first went to mass and it was already 9.30 when he arrived at her place. He knew that Julia liked to sleep in on her days off, but he wasn't so sure if that was possible with a little child in the house.

"Good morning Miss Dawson," he greeted the housekeeper. "Are doctor Ogden and the child already up?" he asked.

"Yes, Julia is just getting ready. The child is in the living room, as you can hear," she commented and when William stepped inside he could hear the sobs coming from the living room.

"Can you announce that I have arrived? I will see what Eva wants," he decided.

"She wants her mother. She has been asking for her all night," the housekeeper replied and then went to tell Julia that he was there. His heart ached for the poor girl and her sobs were heart breaking.

He opened the door to the living room and found her standing in her playpen. Thick tears were streaming down over her cheeks and her nose was running.

"Hello Eva. Dear, tell me what is wrong?" he cooed at her and lifted her up in his arms. "You remember who I am?" he asked her and realized that she needed to be changed as well when he held her. "Let's get you cleaned up for breakfast, huh," he went on and took his handkerchief out. She really calmed down and let him dry her tears and help her blow her nose. "Better?"

"Yes," the girl nodded.

"Do you know where they put your cloth diapers?" he asked her then.

"Dippy?" she asked back and cocked her head to the side.

"It might be what I'm talking about, but I am not too sure," he shrugged, not sure if the child had understood him or if she was talking about something else completely. "Now over here we have your toys, maybe we're lucky," he thought out loud and led Eva by her hand to the many things at the other end of the room, which all belonged to the child. "Ah, see. That's a diaper," he told her triumphantly when he found what he had been looked for underneath a stack of folded clothes. "Now here we have a washcloth and I think we should be good," he proclaimed with me confidence than he felt. After all he had never changed a diaper before, but it couldn't be that complicated, couldn't it?

Eva was cooperative at least and lay down on the towel he spread out on the floor. Dawson or Julia must have changed her before in the living room since all the necessary items were present and so he went to work. He succeeded taking the old diaper off and placed the safety pins on the small table beside him. He cleaned the girl up, hoped he used the ointment and the powder right and found out that Eva erupted in the most adorable giggles when one tickled her stomach. However putting the new cloth diaper on was another thing. He folded it, wrapped it around her and even tried tying a knot… it didn't work.

"Oh William, what are you doing?" Julia laughed when she saw his last attempt. She kneeled beside him and took over, showing him the process while she did it. "See, that's how it's done. Right, Eva?" she asked the girl.

"Right," the girl nodded and laughed without understanding what Julia was talking about.

"I thought it would be easier," William admitted embarrassed.

"It will be next time. Thank you for calming her down," Julia still grinned.

"Yeah…well…" he shrugged. "Good morning," he finally just said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning," Julia replied and yawned a second later.

"Didn't you sleep well?" he asked and then helped her up.

"I barely slept at all. Eva had terrible night-terrors all night and kept waking up at least once every hour. I managed to calm her, but never for long. First she cried for her mother, then for her father," Julia reported and the fatigue swung in her voice.

"I received a telegraph message this morning from her father. He bought a ticket on a ship back to Canada. The ship will leave today." William remembered.

"So he will arrive in about three or four weeks?" Julia knew and watched as Eva took her doll and then came back to them.

"Yes, I think so, too," William agreed and picked up Eva when she held out her arms to him and demanded to be picked up.

"Breakfast is ready," Dawson then announced.

"You're hungry, Eva?" Julia asked her and came closer when there was no reply. Eva had lay her head on William's shoulder, her doll still tightly in her hand and had fallen asleep in seconds. "Now isn't that the most adorable thing?" Julia smiled when she saw it.

"Next time she won't sleep you should call me," William smiled back at her.

"I would have to send Dawson to your place," Julia disagreed. "However you could simply stay over tonight… just in case," she added then.

"Scandalous," William joked with a wink and then lay Eva down in her playpen. When his arms were free, he pulled Julia towards him and tasted her lips for the first time that morning.

"Breakfast as long as she sleeps, detective. Then we can continue with our scandalous behavior," Julia laughed once they broke the kiss and led him into the dining room.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Murdoch had to leave after breakfast to go back to work. As much as he would have liked to spend his day with Julia and the child, it simply wasn't possible. Eva had woken up halfway during their breakfast and it had taken them a while to calm her down enough so she had eaten something as well. It also meant that they didn't have any more time for each other and he found that he missed their stolen moments somewhat.

It turned out that fingerprints could be lifted from the bracelet, but that they couldn't be matched with those in the system. He spent the rest of the day talking to potential witnesses and one turned out to be really interesting. A young woman had been assaulted in front of her own house earlier that week. The man had tried to cut her throat with a knife, but because her father had come back earlier from his office and had heard the commotion in front of the door, he had come outside and the man had run away. They had been able to describe the attacker and William was convinced that it was the man they were looking for.

Later that day he went through his desk looking for a report that he just couldn't find anymore. It was the transcript of an interview he had done earlier that week and he wanted to check on something. However the report wasn't in his drawer. Instead he found an old telegram, one he had forgotten he still had.

It was the first note Julia had sent him after he had contacted her about a case. It had been the first time he had heard from her in months and he remembered how much it had hurt to receive it. She had been so nice and helpful and he had heard her voice in his head when he had read it, but she still had been miles away and he had been sure he would never see her again. Staring off into space he remembered those months without her and then those when she had been back, but had been engaged to Dr. Garland.

It had been torture, plain and simple. He had wanted her back with him and it just hadn't been possible. He had been sick with sadness and remorse. He remembered the dreams, sometimes quite intimate dreams, about her. They had made him miss her even more and he had craved her presence so badly at times that it had brought tears to his eyes.

And now he had her back and still he held her at arm's length because of society and morals. He was sure that had she been close to him when he missed her so badly, he had ravished her right on the spot and he wouldn't have minded what people thought about them, not even his priest. Just remembering it made the pain come back.

"Murdoch, I haven't seen that look upon your face in a while… not since Dr. Ogden broke her engagement," Brackenreid interrupted his gloomy thoughts in his blunt manner.

"Inspector?" he only replied, not sure what to say to that. It seemed like he hadn't given Brackenreid enough credit for his observational skills.

"It is already nine at night. Why don't you go home Murdoch? You might want to check on how the doctor is doing with the child. She might need some help," his boss spelled it out for him, tipped his fingers to his hat and then left. He really was indiscreet at times, that inspector. And he was right. What was he still doing there, sitting in his office missing Julia, when he could very easily just be with her?

He quickly gathered his things and left the precinct. He went to Julia's place without going home in between. He was a man on a mission now. He rang the doorbell and ignored Dawson's disapproving look when he entered.

"Dr. Ogden is in the living room with the child," she told him and raised both eyebrows when he firmly closed the door behind him once he had entered the room. Eva was playing with a doll on the floor while Julia stood by the shelf and seemed to try and decide what book to read.

"Oh William, I didn't think you would…" she didn't get much farther because he had walked up to her, had taken her in his arms and kissed her soundly. She seemed surprised at first and laughed softly, but kissed him back.

"Good evening detective," she whispered when she pulled back and leaned back even further when he tried to kiss her again. "We are not alone, love," she pointed out. He nodded and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I missed you," he offered as explanation for his behavior. He felt Julia smile and could still see it in her eyes when they broke their embraced when Eva tugged on his trousers.

"Will!" she called and requested his attention.

"Good evening Miss Eva," he laughed along with Julia, but didn't let go of her.

"Doll," the toddler said and held up her doll to him.

"You want me to hold your doll for you?" he asked clueless-ly.

"I believe she wants you to play with her," Julia corrected him and pulled him down onto the floor with her.

They played with Eva until the child was so tired she could barely hold her eyes open. Still she refused to go to bed or even lie down.

"I will get her some hot milk," Julia decided and yawned. It was already past midnight and she had barely slept the night before."You want some tea or anything else?" she asked William.

"No, thank you Julia," he shook his head and sat down on the sofa. He was exhausted as well, but he didn't want to leave Julia alone with the child. Once Julia had left the room Eva climbed into his lap and snuggled into him. She put her thumb in her mouth and sucked as he held her gently and leaned further into the sofa.

When Julia came back with the hot milk a few minutes later she found them both asleep on the sofa. She smiled when she saw them and wished there was a way to make a memory of that moment. Then she grabbed a blanket and covered them, kissed them both on the forehead and took the hot milk with her to her bedroom. Maybe she would get some sleep that night.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

I mentioned in chapter one already that this story would most likely get a rating change. Please note that this chapter has an **M-Rating**! The story rating will be changed accordingly.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The picture of Eva falling asleep on William's chest became a common one over the next two weeks. It seemed the only thing that really helped against her nightmares and more than once William fell asleep on Julia's sofa in the living room. Working the long hours he did and then looking after the child in the evenings was exhausting and he had a new respect for the parents he knew.

Eva was especially demanding and he knew that, but still there were times when he wondered how people were parents.

Also his frustration on a personal level grew. Ever since the day he had found the old telegram in his office, the need he felt hadn't diminished. He missed Julia even when she was right next to him. Because of the clingy child they barely had any time to themselves and it was hard to talk about private matters with a two year old around who kept interrupting because she wanted to be entertained.

When Julia decided that Eva would sleep in her own bed for the rest of the time now he wondered if Julia was just tired, frustrated or felt as desperate to get a moment with him as he did. It was a struggle to have Eva sleeping in her own bed. At first she refused to lie down in it altogether and cried for William to pick her up and hold her. They decided that he should rock her to sleep and then lie her down, but it wasn't that easy. Each time he tried to lay her down she opened her eyes and started crying. It took them five days until they were successful. At eight o'clock that Saturday night Eva slept in her own bed and William couldn't believe that he would have the woman he loved to himself again.

They went to the patio and sat down after instructing Dawson to keep an eye on the child. Three weeks with just a few stolen kisses had been torture and William pulled her in his arms when he sat down and held her as close as he could.

"The last few weeks turned out to be quite the challenge, didn't they?" Julia asked and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"As much as I like Eva… I wish she were a little less demanding," he admitted and started pulling the pins out of her hair.

"Something else seems to be bothering you William. At first I thought it was the case, but you found the murderer and still you do not seem like yourself. Is everything alright?" Julia managed again to put her finger on the wound.

"I found an old telegram you sent me from Buffalo," he started and combed with his fingers through her hair to untangle it.

"Oh," was all Julia said to that part.

"The letter reminded me of the time without you and all of my regrets," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

"William, that is all in the past. We both made mistakes and hopefully we learned from them," she tried to calm him when she heard how upset he sounded just talking about it.

"Thinking about that time did something to me that I cannot explain," William told her and laced his fingers through hers when she took his hands. "It makes me miss you even when you're right here in my arms. No contact is enough and I feel needy and frustrated constantly," the words flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them. Julia turned around so she could see his face. Then she smiled at him before she brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"Better?" she asked him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm not sure," he replied and cupped her cheek, leading her face to his. They kissed again and William knew Julia was teasing him with her kiss. She kept it light and playful and smiled brightly at him when she pulled back far too soon.

"And now?" she cheekily asked. William didn't reply this time. Instead his eyes darkened as he reached for her once more. He put one arm around her waist, bringing it down from her hair and with his other hand, caressed her cheek. He leaned in to her and kissed her, gently urging her with the tip of his tongue to part her lips. He tasted her, caressing her tongue with his and leaned back against the back of the bench they were sitting on so he had her half lying on top of him. Of course, Julia didn't stop him and instead let her hands feel his back, the skin of his neck and his hair. She felt him breathe her in and did the same, loving the smell of his skin that she hadn't smelled or tasted enough since they had got back together. The kiss deepened as he nibbled on her lips and tongue. She moaned softly when his hand closed on her breast and squeezed it over her dress. With his thumb he brushed over her nipple, back and forth until he could feel the tautness of it through the blouse. William felt his own body respond to her the feel and the sounds of her body. It was what he had been craving these last weeks. She put her arms around him and pushed her body against his, feeling her own demand and the evidence of his against her thigh.

"We should go inside," she told him in a husky whisper and got up, making him miss her body against his the second her weight wasn't on him anymore. William stood up quickly, smoothing his hair back and took her hand when she held it out in his direction.

William had stayed at her house every night since she had taken Eva in, but the times they had shared her bed could be counted on one hand. And even then the child had been sleeping between them. Most of the times however he has slept on the sofa or in the guestroom, so he was closer when Eva would have one of her nightmares and needed him to rock her back to sleep. Mrs. Kitchen had accepted his story and even Dawson had warmed to the idea of him staying over once she found him caring for the child and not seducing her doctor. She had stopped watching their every move and as they climbed the stairs together this evening she was nowhere to be seen and wouldn't think any of it, knowing they had most likely behaved the last weeks.

"Shall we check on Eva once more?" Julia asked when they reached the door of the guest room.

"Yes, that might be wise," he nodded and hoped that they could prevent unwanted interruptions that way. Quietly they opened the door and stepped inside. They were happy to see that Eva was sleeping peacefully in her bed with no nightmares in sight. They watched her for a while, happy and relieved that she was really sleeping alone now. The tension between the two adults grew in the semi dark room and for the first time it was William who took the initiative when he wrapped his arms around Julia's waist from behind and softly kissed her neck. She pulled him closer by placing a hand on his hair and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

His hands didn't stay still for long and started unbuttoning her blouse. She didn't stop him, but turned around instead, undid the buttons on his shirt and kissed him heatedly.

"Love, not here," Julia whispered between the kisses and he got the message. He stopped the kiss and led her out the door into the hallway. He quietly closed it and held Julia close as they walked across the hallway to her bedroom. A second after they had shut the door, they were kissing again and his shirt and her blouse fell to the floor as they were not needed anymore. His undershirt followed next, however he did not notice because he was too focused on undoing the laces on the corset Julia still wore. When he finally had them loosened he couldn't get it off fast enough.

"You shouldn't tie it so tightly," he commented when he saw the small traces the garment had left on Julia's skin. "Or just don't wear it at all," he muttered and ran his fingers over the indentations, pushing her chemise up over her navel. Julia felt a shiver of heat start between her legs and move up her body when he touched her, filling her breasts, her heart, then radiating outward into her lips and hands.

"How scandalous, detective," Julia only laughed as she enjoyed the feeling and explored his chest and his back with her hands, hoping to make him feel just as good. "You really are a handsome man," she complimented, feeling his muscled contracting under her hands as his breathing grew ragged at her touch. She wasn't satisfied yet with her explorations and his hands on her waist were so distracting that she knew she needed to explore now or she wouldn't get to it. There was no use fighting the heat that pulsed in her at William's touch. She wanted to experience making love with him, no matter who objected. So she pulled her lips from his once more, giggled when he followed with his head so he could linger a moment longer. Then she brought her lips to the hollow of his neck and placed a soft kiss there. She needed to taste more of him so she let her lips wander over his broad chest and made sure to tease his nipples. Her smile widened when she heard his sharp intake of breath. It delighted her that he turned out to be ticklish and that she found it out while her lips kissed over his stomach.

"Oh Julia," William couldn't help but moan when she dipped her tongue into his belly button. One of his hands tangled in her hair again, but when he felt that she undid the button on his dress pants he stopped her by placing a hand on top of hers. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes, seemingly suspecting that he would stop their pleasurable explorations once more. He just smiled and pulled her up by her hand and into his arms. William leaned in to her and captured her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss, his tongue demanding hers. He released her lips only to devour the curve of her neck with his kisses and then slowly lay her down on the bed.

He stepped out of his shoes and took hers off before he joined her on the bed. With a kiss that reassured her that he wouldn't stop this time, he undid her belt and opened the buttons on her skirt. She laughingly helped him to get it off and her petticoat came next. Now only in her bloomers and chemise and with her hair down, she looked more tempting than he could remember. He was painfully aroused and his tight trousers were torture. He was glad when she used the moment as he looked at her to undo his pants and pull them off, so he was equally only in his undergarments and nothing else. The discomfort gone there was only arousal and pleasure left, clouding his mind. For once he did not care though.

"You are so beautiful," he told her as he still looked at her.

"Oh William," she sighed and rolled onto her side so she was in his arms again. He took her chemise off and rolled her on her back so she was partially lying underneath him. With wide, expectant eyes she looked up at him and waited for his next move. It was then that he knew he needed to clarify something; otherwise she would be disappointed or even hurt later.

"I still want to wait for you to be my wife until I truly make love to you for the first time," he said quietly and then he felt her hand gliding down his belly and closer to his crotch while she looked him deep into the eyes.

"There are other ways to get us both some much needed… relief," Julia replied knowingly.

"Yes," he nodded, happy that they were on the same page and she was accepting what he was willing to offer. He brought his mouth to her breast just as her hand slid in his drawers. It was pure bliss to be together like this and they couldn't kiss or touch or taste enough. He stuck out his tongue, stretched it until it reached the tip of her nipple. Then he closed his eyes and reached forward and lightly kissed it. Julia gasped lightly and wrapped her hand around him. His eyes hot open at the contact, afraid he would embarrass himself any second. She smiled softly at him and kept her hand still. When he had himself under control again, he closed his eyes once more and kissed the nipple again. And then again, much harder, and began sucking it. Julia pulled William's mouth tight against her chest with one hand while the other started massaging him slowly in his drawers. After a few minutes, as Julia moaned louder and louder, he switched to her other breast. And after a few minutes back again, and again, couldn't get enough, as if neither ever wanted the magic to end.

When the movements of her hand got faster he stopped for a moment and rested his forehead against her chest as arousal spread through him so hot that it hurt. He didn't want it to be over yet and so he stilled her hand by placing a hand on her arm. She understood and pulled him to her for another kiss. He accepted her kisses, dancing his tongue around hers, tasting her teeth and lips, while her hands roamed over his strong back and downward to his buttocks. William moaned when she squeezed them and lifted his face from hers to stare down at her. She smiled innocently back at him, teasing him by pretending she didn't know what she was doing. He shook his head lightly and chuckled. It was odd for him that they laughed during such a passionate moment as he had never had that before, but it didn't squelch the arousal he felt. If anything the laughter heightened it.

He then started to kiss and lick the smooth skin of her chest and her stomach, making her moan once more. Julia closed her eyes, lost in the arousal that pulsed between her legs.

"Please, William," she whispered. "Please." She grabbed his hand, bringing it to where she needed to feel it the most. The bloomers at the time were crotch- less for practical reasons, but at the moment she was thankful for the fact for more than practicality. Spreading her legs apart she finally felt him touching her and snuck her hand back into the drawers he still wore, even though they didn't hide anything anymore. She panted, desperate to feel his hand on her. She moaned as William stroked her silken inner thighs, moving slowly over the mound of dark golden curls to her desire. His fingers seared the tender folds as hers established a rhythm as she stroked him, one that corresponded with the way she arched her back and he plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth as he explored her.

Her breasts heaved with her heated breathing while William rubbed and teased her sweet spot. Her breathy moans spurred him on and he tried to concentrate on her pleasure while he was going crazy himself. She knew exactly what to do with her hands and when she teased the tip of his erection with her thumb he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He concentrated on the spot that brought her the most pleasure and felt the wetness between her legs increase.

"William… oh god," she panted against his mouth as she became rigid for a moment before her body shook with the force of her climax. She felt languid and limp for a few delicious moments, but William was not yet relieved and kissed her hungrily, his rock hard erection still in her hand. Julia felt her desire start again. She rubbed her hand over him, teasing him with her fingertips.

"Let me satisfy you," she whispered. William moaned at her touch and lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. She gently stroked his shaft, from the tip to the base and let his moans and groans guide her. Her head rested on his shoulder, her breasts pressed sideways against his naked chest, one of her legs was thrown over his thigh and she nibbled on his ear as she pleasured him. The smooth skin of his shaft felt so incredible in her hand. Before long, William let out a soft cry as he climaxed and his warm seed spilled out onto his lower stomach and onto Julia's hand.

William kissed her deeply as the last shivers of climax passed through him and she stilled the movements of her hand. When they broke the kiss they smiled at each other, speechless but not embarrassed, simply happy about the experience they had shared. The aching in his chest that he had felt for so long seemed gone for the moment. He couldn't remember ever having felt so close to someone or so connected and in sync. Julia pecked his lips again before she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. He heard the water running and a moment later she came back with a wet wash cloth and a towel.

William's cheeks flushed as she wiped the evidence of his release off his stomach and private parts, before she pulled up his drawers and covered him. It was such an intimate gesture and he had never even considered that a potential future wife would do it for him. Julia didn't seem to mind though and just lay back down beside him and snuggled into him.

"I hope you're not regretting this," she said quietly and enjoyed the feel of his hand gliding up and down her naked back.

"No. I could never regret this," he shook his head and kissed her forehead.

" I should get dressed just in case Eva needs us tonight," she changed the topic but didn't make an attempt to move.

"Just a few more minutes," he replied and it sounded suspiciously like whining. The skin to skin contact was just feeling too good to end it already.

"Mmh," came Julia's sleepy reply and in a matter of minutes they were both asleep.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When William opened his eyes that Sunday morning he was greeted by his favorite pair of green eyes looking at him. He blinked sleepily and instinctively moved closer to her.

"Good morning," she smiled at him and looked younger than ever as she lay on her side with her head resting on the pillow and her hands stuck underneath it.

"Good morning indeed," he replied with a sleepy voice and smiled back at her. When he managed to take his eyes away from her face for a second her realized that her shoulders were still bare above the cover, which meant that she had obviously never dressed herself the night before. Looking down on himself he realized that he was too, more undressed that dressed and only his underwear saved him from total nakedness. The memories of how he had got to that state and what had happened in this state made his smile wider and he slung one arm around Julia's waist and pulled her closer to him under the covers.

Their eyes met once more and they held the look, letting their eyes have a silent conversation of their own. Julia was the one who moved first when she brought a hand out from underneath her pillow and started to smooth his hair.

"Your hair is sticking up," she told him with a smile and was so close that her breath tickled his throat. He didn't reply and just kept looking at her until he couldn't stand the mounting tension between them anymore. He caught her lips with his and pulled her flush against his body as her hand in his hair messed it up once more as she raked her fingers through it. The kiss deepened and their tongues and teeth joined to tease and nibble. He rolled her onto her back and pulled the covers down so he had access to her naked chest as he hovered over her. He let his hand wander over her exposed upper body as they kissed passionately and steadied himself with his other arm. Panting from their heated kisses Julia pulled him down so he was resting with his full weight on top of her and they both groaned as his hardness rested against the apex of her legs, just separated by the thin cloth of his drawers.

"Julia… love…." He muttered and thought he would go mad with lust any second as he ground his hips into hers and she started moving with him.

"William, we need to stop... Eva," she replied in a breathless whisper but they both didn't stop the movements of their hips. Their lips met once more in a desperate kiss and against her words her hands moved to his bottom and pushed him even more against her.

A knock on her bedroom door a second later made them freeze and exchange a worried look.

"Doctor, the child is awake and asking for you," the maid called through the door and Julia was happy that the young woman didn't enter.

"I will be with you shortly," Julia replied. They both listened and let out a relieved breath when the steps moved away from the door. William buried his face in Julia's neck as she hugged him tightly to her and didn't want him to move off of her. "That was close," she finally said and rubbed his tense shoulders. She was somewhat afraid that the near discovery by the maid would make him avoid another situation like this.

"We need to remember to lock the door next time," he surprised her with his words and placed a kiss on the soft skin under her ear.

"I'm relieved you feel that way," she said and her smile mirrored her words.

"I told you I'm not regretting this, Julia. In my heart I can't find anything wrong with what we are doing . You're my fiancée after all and while we are taking some liberties we are not going against any law, heavenly or earthly," he replied seriously.

"I think your priest might not completely agree with you, William, but you know that the word of the bible doesn't mean that much to me. I rather trust my heart and my common sense," she pointed out and kept her arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned up to have a better look at her.

"And what are your heart and your common sense telling you?" he asked curiously.

"That there is nothing wrong with what we are doing, especially because we love each other and are going to be married. This is ours and only between us and as long as it is alright with the two of us no one should find a fault with it," she said passionately.

"You know it is not as easy for me, but I agree," he replied and kissed her softly. Then, with the greatest effort of willpower he rolled off of her and got out of bed. Unabashed Julia followed him and got up as well, not minding in the least that she stood before him in the same state of undressed as he was.

"I will just put on a nightgown and look after Eva. You can get ready meanwhile. Shall I bring you some of your spare clothes?" Julia asked him, knowing he kept fresh clothes in the guestroom.

"That would be most appreciated," he nodded and looked down on himself. He wrinkled his forehead and raised his eyebrows when he looked at himself while Julia pulled a nightgown over her head.

"What is it?" she asked when she turned around and saw his look.

"I think I will have to pay attention not to change my shirt in front of anyone else for a while," he stated, still staring at his own upped body and the several red spots on it. Julia came closer to see what he was talking about and then laughed.

"Anyone but me that is, detective," she giggled and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "And the same thing goes for me," she told him then with a wink and let her hand drop between her breasts, showing him where the love bite was underneath her gown. Then she pulled her robe out of her wardrobe and left the room, the smile still on her face.

* * *

"I think I will visit the park today with Eva so she will get some fresh air. It looks like it's going to be a lovely day," Julia said while they sat at the breakfast table, all three now dressed and ready for the day. William and Julia had already eaten the scones Dawson had made this morning and were now both eating different fruits. Eva who had refused to eat her oatmeal was still tearing her scone apart and stuck part of it in her mouth from time to time.

"They opened a new sand pit for the children last week. Seeing how much she likes to get herself dirty I think she might like it," William nodded.

"Yes, our dear Eva here is a little mucky pup," Julia agreed and Eva smiled at her when she heard her name.

"It shouldn't be much longer until her father arrives," William pointed out and made Julia sigh.

"I'm sure I will miss her," she admitted.

"Yes, me too," he agreed. "But it might also give us the time for me to court you decently," he added.

"What do you have in mind?" Julia's mood improved again immediately.

"I will come up with something," he smiled meaningfully.

"Oh William, you are an awful tease," Julia exclaimed and laughed.

"Just want to surprise you, doctor," he only smiled teasingly, but didn't elaborate on his plans. Julia reacted by taking one of Eva's scone pieces and playfully threw it at his head. Of course the child liked the idea and started throwing pieces at him as well.

"Now you are making a mess and I wonder who the mucky pup is," William laughed and held up his hands to shield his face and hair from the flying scone pieces. Once again they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Doctor, there's a visitor here for you," Dawson announced and then once more George Crabtree intruded on their time together.

"Good morning doctor," he said and tipped his hat up. "Detective, you're here as well," he only sounded mildly surprised.

"Good morning constable," Julia replied and tried to hide her smile as William started picking up the scone pieces that surrounded his chair and his plate.

"Good morning George," William greeted the young man as well and looked around for more food on the ground. "What is it?" he asked when Crabtree remained silent and just watched him picking up the food on the floor.

"We have been looking for you since last night, detective, and couldn't find you," he finally said and noted with satisfaction that both the detective and the doctor blushed at his statement. "A man was shot at his house last night during a break in, or so the wife claims," he went on. "However there is no bullet wound. It rather looks like his chest exploded from the inside out," George gave them the facts. "So you're needed as well, doctor," he unnecessarily added.

"How intriguing," Julia said with professional enthusiasm and Murdoch wholeheartedly agreed.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

„Murdoch, what have you got?" Brackenreid asked him Monday around noon when he called him into his office.

"Not much, I fear," he replied honestly and tiredly sat down in the chair in front of Brackenreid's desk. He was exhausted from working on Sunday and from looking after Eva during the night. The day and evening without him or Julia had upset the girl, because their daily routine had been interrupted. She had reacted by throwing one temper tantrum after the next and it hadn't helped that Julia had come home from the morgue slightly after midnight. Together they had tried to put the distraught child to bed, but had given up around half past two in the morning. They had simply taken her to bed with them, where she had occupied the middle of the bed. That's how Dawson had found them the next morning and hadn't even lectured them, because they both still wore the clothes from the day before as they had been too exhausted to change. William had got up at the crack of dawn and had hurried to work, hoping that he would solve the case soon, so he could get some sleep and quiet.

"No news yet on how the guy was killed?" the inspector wanted to know and looked closely at William.

"I haven't checked with Dr. Ogden yet today. I was just on my way over. But she seemed as puzzled as we are about the cause of death last night," he replied.

"If she's as tired as you are I doubt she has better concentration," Brackenreid grinned.

"She is," he replied without thinking about it and yawned widely.

"So you and the doctor again, huh?" Brackenreid went on curiously.

"Inspector?" Murdoch tried to play dumb.

"Crabtree told me that you seem to have spent the night at doctor Ogden's place and that's why we couldn't find you," Brackenreid didn't mind his own intrusive questions. He was talking from man to man and for him there were no taboos- even if Murdoch wasn't one to talk about his love life.

"I've spent every night in Doctor Ogden's guestroom since she took Eva in. The child isn't able to sleep without her personal pillow, which turns out to be me," Murdoch said and tried to quench the rumors that way.

"Murdoch, my old mucker, you can tell all the men at the constabulary that there's nothing going on, but you can't fool me. You've been a lovesick puppy ever since she left and now, accidentally, since her fiancé disappeared you're happy as a pig in its sty and spend the nights at her place? Child or no child, there's something going on," Brackenreid said in his usual jovial but intrusive tone of voice. "And for all of our sakes I hope you get it right this time and make sure she won't run of with another lad who isn't right for her," he went on. "Get your girl, my friend, and don't let her get away again," he advised.

"Sir, even if that were true, there would surely be things to consider. Her fiancé has been gone for only four weeks," Murdoch replied and they both knew there was nothing hypothetical about it, no matter how many conjunctives he put in the sentence.

"Let me be blunt, Murdoch: You love her and she loves you. What do you care what others are saying? Just make sure to make her yours as soon as possible," Brackenreid said and then his tone got softer. "I'd hate to see you that miserable again." Murdoch looked anywhere but at his boss and decided that he had nothing more to say to him about that topic. Brackenreid wasn't really closemouthed and it was a topic that had to be discussed with Julia.

"I should go and check on the new results at the morgue," so he said and got up.

"Greet your doctor from me," Brackenreid grinned and started to laugh when he realized just how uncomfortable William was.

"Good day, Inspector," William just said and left the office and the constabulary as fast as he could.

* * *

The music was louder than usually when he entered the morgue. It was so loud in fact that Julia didn't even hear him come in. He wasn't sure how to approach at first because he didn't want to startle her. After a second of contemplation he just turned the volume of the music down, which sufficed to make her turn around.

"Oh William, impeccable timing as always. I was just about to send for you," she said when she saw him and finished her report.

"Can you work with the music this loud?" he asked her and knew that he couldn't.

"Yes, it was indispensable today, because otherwise I would have fallen asleep," she admitted and led him to the small secluded area where her 'office' was.

"I can understand that. I feel the same way," he replied, leaning against her desk.

"You should have gone home last night, William. That way at least one of us could have had a good night's sleep," she sighed tiredly and sat down on the chair at her desk. "Thinking about it, maybe you should do that tonight," she added thoughtfully.

"And leave you alone with the unsettled child? If you want me no longer intruding on you, just say the word," he replied and said the last part with a small smile, knowing it wasn't true.

"It was my decision to take Eva in, William, and you shouldn't have to put up with the consequences of my crazy ideas," she sulked. "Sometimes I really wonder what you see in me," she added quietly. William bit back a smile. Who would have thought that a tired Julia Ogden was a weepy and sulky one? The pout on her face was adorable and he wished there weren't workers on the other side of the glass window, so he could kiss it off her face. He knew however that they couldn't see their hands as long as they stayed in the autopsy room and so he took her hand in his and softly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb while he spoke.

"I see a brilliant pathologist, a well educated, witty and kind woman. One who can sometimes be bold and stubborn and always quite beautiful. And a woman who seems to wallow in self pity when she's tired, which makes her just much more endearing," he teased her with the last part. Julia looked up at him and seemed angry at first, but then had to smile when she saw the smile on his face.

"Infuriating man," she muttered once again and gave his hand a squeeze before she let go of it. "Maybe we should focus our attention back on work, detective, so we can catch up on our sleep," she said then with yet another yawn.

"Then show me what you found, doctor," he agreed and listened closely as she explained her findings to him.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Please let me say Thank you here to **Anonymous, moonshinesally, WilliamandJulia, marrypoppinsx, Narcissa24601, Lois** and **JessFoxx** for reviewing this story so far.

And welcome to** LoginPassword** to this story.

I hope you all stay put and show your support with reviews. If you have any wishes/suggestions or critique please don't hesitate to mention it. I have a plan where this story is going but I'm always open to ideas!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Another week and a half later William took the child to the constabulary with him once more. It had become somewhat normal during the last weeks and Eva was a lot calmer with the policemen around than home alone with Ms. Dawson. Julia speculated that the child remembered on an subconscious level that policemen had been present when William had taken her out of the basket her mother had hid her in.

"Good morning Miss Eva," Crabtree greeted his nineteen month old friend and immediately the child smiled at him. George had been the first one volunteering for watching her and it turned out he had a way with children and was an excellent babysitter. He even knew how to change diapers because of his numerous cousins, which turned out be quite helpful.

"Good morning George. Anything new on the Kingsley case?" Murdoch asked him and handed Eva over to him.

"We have a fingerprint match. The suspect is brought in as we speak," Crabtree replied and tried to stop Eva from pulling his hat into his face.

"Good work George," William complimented and walked off to his office, after he left the bag with the diapers and toys for the child with the constable.

Once he was inside he closed the door behind him, sat down in his chair and opened the file with the new results on the case. The finger-marks marched with the man they were bringing in and he hoped that with that the case would be closed. He flipped through the notes he had left and made sure to pay attention to important details so he would be prepared for the interrogation. He had barely finished when there was a commotion out at the station. Worried so he could get Eva out of the way if necessary he hurried outside and found that George had already done that.

"What is going on?" he asked Huggins who happened to be standing next to him.

"The guy we brought in isn't happy to be here, I guess," the younger man replied and just then three policemen were holding a man who was strong because of his incredible rage. Someone in that state of anger was always a problem and a threat, and William decided that the man needed to calm down before he could talk to him.

"Sir, please calm down. We are just going to ask you some questions," he spoke up and walked over to the men.

"Stay out of my way!" the man roared and managed to fight off two of the policemen.

"Please, sir," he tried it again but then everything happened so fast. The enraged drunk managed to shake off the third constable as well, while the other two were hurrying back towards him. Seeing only one direction to flee the drunk came forward, towards William, and suddenly there was a knife in his hand. Later, no one could tell where it had come from, but the blade was up in the air one second and stuck in Murdoch's left upper arm the next. Then the three constables managed to get the man back under control with the brutal help of the inspector himself, but William was already gripping his arm in pain.

"Murdoch, are you alright?" Brackenreid asked loudly over the commotion and William was somewhat aware that Eva had started crying as well.

"I… I don't know," he replied through gritted teeth, still toppled over in pain.

"Don't remove the knife, Murdoch! Don't want ya bleeding to death," Brackenreid instructed, although William was well aware of that. "And you, go over to Dr. Ogden and tell her she's needed here immediately," he turned to one of the men. William plopped down on the nearest chair and tried not to scream out in pain.

"Sh, Eva, he's alright," he heard George telling the child while he bounced her up and down and tried to calm her, but she was near hysterics once again.

"George, bring her over," he told him, closing his eyes when another wave of pain shook his body.

"Sir, there's a blade stuck in your arm," the constable protested but came closer anyway.

"I know. Hand her over," William requested and held out his right arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," George muttered, but one look of William was enough and he handed the girl over anyway.

"It's alright, Eva. Hush, it's alright," he said as calm as he could with the excruciating pain spreading out from his arm and pressed her small body against his chest. Really slowly she calmed down and he realized that it might be good that she was there as he had something else to focus on than his pain. Just when she stopped crying and rubbed her face against his shirt Julia arrived.

"Dear god William, what kind of trouble have you managed to get yourself in this time?" she asked, her voice a blend of worry and anger.

"He tried to stab me, but was too drunk to do it, I guess," he replied and speaking about his injury made it hurt even more.

"Unbelievable," she shook her head and took Eva from him. "I will take care of him now, ok? Everything is alright. I will go and make him all better and you play with constable Crabtree, alright?" she asked the child, but the girl shook her head, obviously still scared.

"Come on, little lady. I'll take ya," Brackenreid saved them from another crying fit and Eva willingly went to him, obviously attracted by the strength and power he emanated. "I'm sure we'll find something fun for you in my office," he added. "And you useless lads go back to work," he turned to the men. "Murdoch, doctor, get that knife out of his arm and stitch him back up," he gave out one last order in their direction and then left with Eva.

"William, can you stand?" Julia turned to him.

"I think so," he nodded and slowly got up. The shock of having a knife stuck in his arm still had him a bit dizzy. He wrapped his right arm around Julia's shoulders as she carefully led him to his office.

"I doubt you will be able to take your shirt off, so I have to cut it in order to take a look at the wound," she said when he sat safely in his own chair again.

"Do what you have to, but get the knife out of me," he whined with a pained look on his face.

"You really need to learn to stay out of trouble, William. You had me worried," she said as she destroyed the sleeve of his shirt and suit jacket with a scissor.

"I only intended to calm him down. Not very successful it seems," he admitted through gritted teeth as she pulled the torn cloth away from the wound.

"The way the knife is stuck in your arm, I doubt it hit any important arteries," she told him after a quick inspection. "But this will hurt," she said then and gripped the knife with both hands.

"Just do it fast," he requested.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that if I want to avoid further damage to your arm," she replied truthfully and then started pulling the knife out. William wished he had something to bite onto, but like this all he could do was grip the chair with his right hand and grind his teeth together.

"Oh god," he gasped when the blade finally left his arm.

"It's just a flesh wound," Julia shrugged with professionalism and seemed happy about it.

"Quite enough to hurt," William pointed out.

"Oh, William I am sorry. Of course it hurts," Julia became sympathetic when she realized that he could actually feel the pain while her usual 'patients' couldn't. "You want me to sedate you when I stitch you back up?" she asked him, knowing the sewing would most likely hurt even more than the stab wound.

"No, I'm good," he replied bravely and looked at her with determination.

"You already are my hero, you don't need to impress me further," she pointed out and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"That's good to know," he managed a tiny smile as she got everything ready.

"I might even kiss it all better later, when we're alone," she winked at him.

"I wish you could do it now," he replied pained as she disinfected the wound. Julia looked over to the window in his door and when she was sure they had no audience, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"That's all I can do right now," she told him and then started the sewing. It hurt so much that it had him cursing and groaning, but he managed to get through all ten stitches. By the end of it he was soaked in sweat, knew he had something to tell at confession and has most likely left imprints of his fingernails in the arm of the chair, but he made it through. He still had his eyes squeezed shut when Julia came back to him with a wet cloth and gently dabbed his forehead with it.

"All done," she said once his forehead wasn't glistening with sweat anymore. "Now only a shot of mercury and you're good to go."

"Is this really necessary?" he asked warily and seemed more afraid of the injection than of the whole ordeal before.

"Still afraid of needles, William?" Julia laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at me," he whined as she pulled the mercury into the syringe.

"Lower your pants. The sooner we will get it done, the sooner it will be over," she tried to encourage him.

"Julia, really! Do I really have to? Here?" he kept on whining.

"Your inspector didn't have the same worries if I remember correctly," she giggled as he got up and turned around before unfastening his pants.

"Oh don't remind me. I had no idea what was coming my way when he called me into his office, thrust the syringe into my hand and dropped his pants," William remembered and started laughing, in spite of the pain.

"Well, he didn't want me to give him the injection. Something about his wife being the only woman ever getting near his bottom," Julia laughed with him and poked him with the needle without warning.

"He actually said that?" William kept laughing. Now that the shock was wearing off he found the memory of Brackenreid's gold cure injection really hilarious.

"He did. But he was quite out of it because of his heroin withdrawal. First he yelled at me and then he called me' love' in his anger," she giggled as well at the memory. William in the meantime had dressed again and looked a bit helplessly at his torn shirt and suit-jacket.

"I think I will have to go home and change," he thought out loud.

"I advise you to rest for today and stay at home. I will come and check on you later and change the gauze," Julia replied and stepped a bit closer. Once more they were standing closer than was appropriate as co-workers, but they didn't even notice. It was just so normal for them to be that close that they had even done that when Julia had still been engaged to Dr. Garland or when William had been with Enid Jones.

"Alright," he agreed, mainly because of the pain. "What will we do with Eva?" he asked her then. Before she could answer however there was a knock on the door.

"You two have a visitor," Brackenreid told them with a serious expression on his face and stepped aside to let the guest enter. In came a tall man with blonde hair and sad but kind blue eyes and he held Eva.

"I'm Daniel Macintyre, Eva's father. I've come to thank you and to pick her up," he introduced himself and this time they both flinched. It wasn't Murdoch or Julia's arm that hurt- it was their hearts as they knew they had to let the child go.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, thank you so much for your response to the last chapter. The whole stabbing thing had a slightly different purpose than you might have thought initially, which you will see in this chapter.

Please note that the** Rating for this chapter is M**, which means **Adult Content**. No kiddies.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It was hard letting Eva go, harder than they had thought. Her father seemed happy to have her back, although he was still visibly shaken by the death of his wife. He thanked them both for their work and especially for taking his daughter in, and assured them that they could see her any time they wanted. Still, they were sad and so was the whole constabulary.

Julia finally managed to convince William to go home and rest while she went with Mr. Macintyre to pick up Eva's things at her house. Looking around her living room she realized that it seemed so much emptier once Eva and all traces of her were gone. She had had tea with Eva's father and had learned more about their life and it gave her time to say goodbye to the girl.

"Dawson?" she called for her housekeeper and went into the kitchen to look for her.

"Yes Miss?" Dawson replied.

"Could you prepare a meal for Detective Murdoch which I can bring him? He was stabbed today and I need to check on him and make sure he eats. His landlord isn't really a cook," she told her.

"Oh Julia, is he alright?" the elder woman asked worried and even forgot to use the title to address her employer.

"Yes. The attacker missed and stabbed him in the arm. Last time he was injured however, he got an infection and I can't be sure that it was only because of the poison he was given back then. I will need to keep an eye on him," Julia replied and stole a piece of tomato Miss Dawson was cutting.

"Will he stay over tonight?" the housekeeper asked and seemed uncomfortable asking the question.

"Hopefully he is asleep now. However if there are any complications he might need the guestroom once again and your delicious food," Julia answered the question with a smile.

"Whatever you need, child," Dawson smiled and seemed alright with the information she was given.

"I intend to leave in about an hour. Can you have something ready for him then?"

"Of course," the housekeeper nodded and Julia left the kitchen to get changed.

* * *

"William, it would go much faster if you would just hold still," Julia lectured him when she dabbed disinfectant on his wound and he kept flinching away.

"It stings," he complained and flinched again when she continued.

"You're whining like a little child," she rolled her eyes and smiled. Her smile, however, left her face a second later when the word child reminded her of Eva. Seeing William's sad expression she knew that he was thing the same and so she let her forehead come to rest against his shoulder, above the wound, and took comfort in the close contact.

"I already miss her so," she admitted.

"Me too," he nodded and rubbed her shoulders with his uninjured arm. "Do you ever find yourself wishing that you could have a child one day?" he asked her quietly and knew that he most likely opened old wounds with that question. It had been bugging him ever since he had seen her with Eva though. There had been moments when he had imagined that she was their child and would stay with them. She didn't reply immediately, but turned her head so she could look at him. She fiddled with the swab, dabbing at his wound again.

"Yes, William, I do. I wish I could have a child with you. A little boy with your beautiful eyes," she admitted while she looked into them. "And your smile," she went on, touching the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "And this adorable little crease you get between your eyes when you're thinking," she smiled sadly and touched the spot with her finger.

"Or a girl with your eyes, your smile and your red-blonde hair," he replied and pulled the hair-band out of her hair so her braid became undone. He combed through her stands with his free hand. "And your wit," he then went on and kissed her lips. "Your brilliant mind," he kissed her again. "Your courage," followed by another kiss. "Your sense of humor, as strange as it might be at times." He reached out for her. She did not pull back as one arm went around her waist as he pulled her closer, though she did lick her lips with the tip of her tongue in anticipation of the next kiss.

"You said you would kiss it better once we're alone," he pointed out in a whisper.

"I think you're correct detective," she smiled and the serious talk of a moment ago seemed forgotten. He lowered his mouth to hers and instantly their kiss deepened as he pulled her fully against him. He felt her hands come up to grasp his shirt and he opened his mouth as he kissed her even deeper, pressing harder against her soft lips. There was no feeling in the world just like the one of kissing her and he knew that no matter how long they would be together, this would never get old. He leaned back and intended to lie down on his pillow and pull Julia with him, but she stopped him.

"William, we need to bandage your arm first. I don't want you feverish and sick like the last time," Julia pointed out and chuckled when she saw his disappointed expression. "Also you need to eat something or I will call Mrs. Kitchen so she can cook for you again," she threatened him jokingly.

"That wouldn't work as Mrs. Kitchen is currently visiting her son in Montreal," he replied and flinched again when she started wrapping the bandage around his upper arm.

"Does that mean you're unsupervised?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess I am. I fear this means you have to stay and look after me," he knew in which direction her thoughts were going. They looked at each other and tried to keep straight faces, but then Julia started laughing and he had to laugh with her.

"Thank god for that. I got used to you sleeping beside me," she laughed relieved and finished bandaging his wound. "You want to eat something?" she asked him then.

"Yes, I haven't had anything since breakfast," he nodded and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Julia picked up the basket she had brought along and then placed it in his lap.

"I'm not exactly sure what Dawson has packed but I know it should be enough to feed a small army," Julia commented when he opened it.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" he asked her and patted the free spot beside him on the bed.

"I could eat," she shrugged and took the offered spot. They each took something to eat out of the basket and started their meal in companionable silence, until William broke it.

"Julia, about what you said before… about getting used to sleeping next to me. I think it won't stay as easy as it was to be together like this, now that Eva is gone," he voiced his concern.

"I know," she sighed and placed the rest of her cake on the night-table, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Julia, a while ago Brackenreid said something to me and ever since then I've been thinking about his words… And I've come to the conclusion that he might be right after all," William replied and put the basket on the ground with some effort, so he could take her hand in his.

"What did he tell you?" Julia asked intrigued. Usually Brackenreid wasn't one William took advice from.

"He made some uncalled for comments and we all obviously underestimated his observation skills, but what it comes down to is that he asked me what we are waiting for and why we are so afraid of what people might think," he said.

"I know it is important to you what people think of you and if you ever want to make it to become Inspector your reputation would have to be impeccable," Julia pointed out.

"You are seriously worried about me and my career? Julia, as long as this chief constable is in place I will rather end up as a constable in Antarctica than becoming inspector," he said somewhat bitterly. "And I'm only worried about you and your reputation. Everything else I can deal with, if it means I can be with you," he insisted.

"William, sometimes I wonder if you ever pay attention to what's going on around you," Julia laughed softly and cupped his cheek when he gave her a confused look. "People have always been talking about me. Do you have any idea what my parents have to listen to because of my sister and me? One is a doctor, the other travelling the world with married men as a journalist, both unmarried and child-less. There are not many people who have the respect for me or my work as you do," she spelled it out for him.

"You are an astounding woman, the strongest I have ever met and I love you. A soon as you see fit I want everyone to know that you're mine and that we will get married," William pronounced every word carefully and looked her in the eyes the whole time while he spoke.

"I have to tell my father first about our engagement, I owe it to him," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"No pressure Julia. You decide when and where. I just want to be with you and not compromise our relationship any further by spending the nights together while keeping the engagement a secret."

"You really are the sweetest man," Julia told him, her voice full of wonder. Then she raised her arms and put them around his neck, pulling him down to her. He felt her shudder as his tongue slipped into her open mouth and she urged him on with hers. "I think I should reward you by continuing the 'kissing it better' part," she said seductively and her breath tickled his lips because she didn't pull back.

"You won't hear me complain," William replied before he kissed her again. She melted into him as they kissed. She started nibbling his lower lip with her own lips and tongue and made him shudder in pleasure this time. Her hands carefully took his shirt off and his undershirt followed a second later, so he found himself shirtless on his bed. He didn't have much time to contemplate the unequal clothing situation, because Julia kept her word and kissed him, every patch of exposed skin she could reach. His face, his neck, his chest and stomach- her lips fluttered over his skin and made him experience a totally different kind of pain.

When he couldn't stand it anymore he pulled her back up to him and kissed her with all the passion and frustration he felt, and tried to unbutton the white blouse she wore at the same time. It wasn't as easy with one hand and he let out a frustrated groan. Julia giggled against his lips and took over the task from him. He had the satisfaction of untying her corset once her blouse was gone, because that was a task one could do with only one hand.

Soon they were more equally dressed- or undressed- and he could feel her skin under his fingertips again. When Julia straddled his lap he couldn't stand the tightness of his pants anymore, it was torture. Undressing Julia was an even higher priority and so he tried his luck with the button on the back of her skirt.

"William, why don't you just lean back, relax and let me do the work? This is about me making you feel better," Julia stopped his hand and moved down so she was sitting on his shins. He had no choice but to do as she told him, considering that he wasn't able to get her out of her clothes without causing himself pain by moving his injured arm. She smiled as she unbuttoned his pants and had the teasing look on her face once more. William was more focused on her naked chest though and wished he could leave another love bite right in the middle of her breasts.

His eyes fluttered shut when she touched him through his drawers and he raised his hips when she signalized him to do so. He felt her hands on him, just like the last time they had shared such a passionate encounter and the memories he had paled in comparison to the real thing.

His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut with pleasure and so he couldn't see it when she bend further over his hips and lightly kissed his proudly erect manhood. The effect on him was electric, as he almost jerked upright at the unexpected sensation of her soft lips on his manhood and his eyes shot open. She kissed the tip of his erection again and looked at him. Seeing her kissing him with her curls tumbling down around his private area and the ends of her hair tickling his skin, while she looked at him with a smile in her eyes, was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He moaned loudly and his hips lifted off of the bed once more. Julia smiled, encouraged by the reactions she obtained, and added her hands. With one she stroked his shaft, while the other teased his balls. Her lips then followed her hand, placing kisses along the length of his manhood. His left hand twitched, aching to be buried in her hair or teasing her breasts, but even just flexing a muscle hurt him so much he knew he couldn't move the arm. So he grasped the sheets with both hands and tried to hold himself still while he watched her.

"Pain is getting better?" she had the guts to ask him and laughed at his blank expression when he wasn't able to reply. His silence didn't last for long, because after a few more strokes with her hand, she brought her mouth down to him again and this time took him in her mouth.

"Oh my god," he groaned loudly and his right hand flew to the back of her head without him having any control over it. He felt her soft laugh of amusement of the effect she was having on him, all around his swollen member. He was reduced to moans and groans and even the flash of a thought that it wasn't appropriate for her to pleasure him like this, she wasn't a prostitute after all, vanished from his mind and he couldn't think anymore. She slightly shifted position before she started to suck on him, never stilling her hands. The most delightful sensations gripped his body as she continued her ministrations, swirling her tongue around him, and he knew the end was near. He tried to warn her, give her some sort of sign as he was still not able to form words, but it didn't seem to work.

"Julia!" he finally pressed out, his own voice sounding strange to him, but it managed to fulfill its purpose. Her hand gave him a squeeze as she pulled her mouth from him. She then pumped harder and after only two more strokes she brought him to completion.

She massaged him softly until he was completely spent and lay breathless on the bed. Then she wiped her hand on a napkin that was still lying on the bed from their earlier meal, and came back up to him.

"Julia, you shouldn't have…" he panted, but she silenced him with a kiss and lay down beside him.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked him and giving her an honest answer he nodded. "That's all that matters. As we already said: This is ours, William. Just you and me," she pointed out what they had already talked about and kissed him again.

"Then let me at least return the favor," he said, interrupting the gentle lip lock.

"I am not in pain," she smiled.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered in her ear before he kissed southward to return the favor and leave some more love bites on her skin.

**TBC**

**I warned you this would get dirty...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you once again for the reviews. I tried to update earlier, but the side wouldn't let me log in.

This chapter is pretty much dirtiness from start to finish and I will change the rating for the story now completely

**M-rating!**

**Chapter 18**

They lay contently in bed underneath the cover and held each other close. Both lay on their sides, their chests pressed together, as they made sure their naked bodies touched as much as possible.

„I don't ever want to get up, ever again," Julia sighed lazily as she buried her face deeper into the crook of William's neck.

„Sounds good to me," he agreed and let his hand wander down the length of her spine and enjoyed the feeling of her skin under his fingertips.

„How's your arm?" she asked him, hoping that their pleasurable activities hadn't hurt him.

„Everything is fine, don't worry," he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Julia smiled at the gesture and tilted her head up to him. First their eyes met and then their lips found each other. Julia pressed her body against the length of his as her hand tangled in his hair. They were alone in his room, in his bed and there was no reason to keep the kiss light or tame. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and both of them concentrated on the feeling of being together without restraints. It was intimate and passionate and the fact that only the two of them knew about their intimacy made it so much more precious for them. As long as no one knew, no one could judge them or talk about them. There were no remarks or questions about the status of their relationship and so their let their feelings do the talking as they were swept away in the simple kiss.

„I hope that ten years from now you will still kiss me like this," Julia smiled when they ended the lip lock.

„I will kiss you like this thirty years from now if you let me," he replied with a smile.

„We'll be old and grey and married by then," she pointed out and followed Williams fingers with her eyes as they played with a culr of her hair that was lying on his chest.

„I can't wait to be your husband," William sighed, tickling the skin between her beasts with her own strand of hair.

„Because of our wedding night," she giggled teasingly.

„Because then I can tell everyone that your my wife and that you belong to me," he replied, his chest expanding at the thought.

„You are a caveman, William," she laughed out loud. „Please tell me you're not gonna start beating your chest like a monkey."

„I find your chest much more intriguing," he told her and the rogue-ish smile surprised her somewhat. Who would have thought that the uptight detective could be such a naughty man? Her thoughts were interrupted when he lifted the sheet that covered them and dipped his head down to kiss the spot he had just talked about. Julia reacted by rolling onto her back, knowing he would follow and have much better access to her body that way. He used the newly acquired space to follow the small lovebited he had left on her skin, to her right breast. He kissed around the center and mae her crave more contact. When he finally placed a kiss on her taunt nipple she moaned quietly at the contact. William took her reaction as the encouragement that it was and flicked his tongue against her hardened peak. Then, satisfied with the work he had done on one side, he moved his mouth to the other breast and repeated the process.

„God, Julia, I will never get enough of you," he groaned against her skin when his ministrations caught up to him as well.

„You won't hear me complain," she assured him and slung her arms around his neck when he kissed her heatedly, keeping his weight off of her by putting it on his uninjured arm. „Pay attention, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Julia gasped against his lips.

„Would you stop worrying about my arm, doctor?" William shook his head lightly in exasperation, but smiled.

„Make me," she grinned cheekily, pushed herself up and kissed him again. It was long, thorough and intense and they were both panting when William broke the kiss. He pecked her lips several times then, simply because he didn't really want to stop kissing her. Once he could tear his lips away from hers he went on exploring her body with his lips and tongue. She smelled like lilacs, the perfume she used, but her skin tasted like herself and a bit saltier than earlier. After exploring her neck and her chest once more, he didn't stop, but kissed further down. The muscles of her stomach contracted out of their own volition whenever he touched her skin.

He shifted his position and sat down on his own legs, so he was no longer leaning his own weight on his arm, but rather on his legs. He used his earlier acquired knowledge and stroked with his fingertips over the sides of her belly and grinned when she started to squirm and giggle. He tickled her again when he dipped his tongue in her belly button, but this time a moan flowed out of her mouth before the giggles. He repeated the move several times and then moved on.

Unlike before he didn't stop this time when he reached the beginning of her curls.

Julia looked at him with lust clouded eyes when he placed a hand on her thigh and signalized her to spread her legs. Slowly she followed his silent request, but the earlier confidence seemed gone and she was suddenly nervous. No man had ever kissed her down there and although she liked satisfying a man orally, because of the power it gave her, she had never had anyone doing the same thing for her. Sure, there had been one who had wanted to, but she had always refused. For her it was much more intimate than the sex act itself. She had to open herself in front of the man's eye, completely bare and vulnerable. Having sexual relations could be done under a blanket without seeing much of each other, this could not.

She trusted William with her life, but still she felt like a scared virgin when she opened her legs to grant him access to her most sensitive parts.

He surprised her by avoiding the obvious target at first and kiss her inner thighs instead. He took her right foot in his hand and then kissed down her legs until he reached her ankle. To both of their surprise the back of her knee turned out to be a particularly sensitive spot for her, which made her moan. So were her toes when William placed a kiss on each of them and added a little nibble from time to time.

His lips took the same way up that they had taken down and again he avoided her curls. He placed a kiss under her belly button and repeated the process on her other leg.

Julia was squirming on the bed by the time he placed the last kiss to her little toe. It was delicious having a man worship your body like this, especially a man you love so much.

She was too aroused to mind when he spread her legs again and leaned down, putting weight on his arm again. Then he began to caress and kiss and lick her soft inner thighs with his tongue and lips, moving closer and closer to the slick pink skin of her sex. As he pushed his face into the wet heat, Julia let out a loud moan, thinking that this was most likely the most delicious thing she had ever felt.

She raised her head, watching William's face between her thighs and reached out, lacing her fingers into his dark hair, pushing her crotch against his lips and tongue. He was teasing and licking and suckling the tender flesh of her nether lips.

When he first kissed and then suckled on her clitoris she fell back against her pillow, moaning and arching her back while she gripped his hair harder with her hands. She couldn't believe something could feel so incredibly pleasurable. Nothing she had ever read in her books or had done so far with a man had prepared her for the unbelievable sensations she felt. The pleasure William was giving her with his mouth was blissful and she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

"Oh William, don't stop," she begged unnecessarily and raised her hips up against his lips. They rhythm he had established started to disappear as Julia got more and more frantic. "Oh yes," she suddenly sighed and shuddered in release, her body tensing and then seemed drained from all power. William could feel her twitching against his lips and tongue as he still lovingly kissed her as he waited for her to calm. When she moaned out again as he touched her he decided that he wasn't quite done with her.

As she still basked in the afterglow of her orgasm he started licking her again, with more ardor this time, pressing his tongue more firmly against the spot that brought her the most pleasure.

"Oh," she was only able to get out in wonder as she felt herself becoming aroused again. It was mounting much quicker this time as she had still not calmed from the earlier pleasure. He drove her crazy by pressing his tongue against her clitoris, flicking the tip hard. When she was nearly there again he stopped, and entered her with his tongue.

"More, William… deeper," she requested in breathy moans with nothing but lust on her mind. She had lost herself completely in his caresses and he found himself touched by that display of trust. He tasted her a while longer. Lapped at her wetness and reveled in the taste of her.

Then he granted her her wish, concentrated the attentions of his mouth on her love button again and added his fingers to the mix.

Feeling him inside her body, and if it was only with a finger, was pleasurable torture. He never stopped kissing her as he added a second finger and then started moving them carefully in and out of her. She was bucking her hips, trying to get away from his fingers and trying to push them deeper inside of her at the same time. She could only feel and groan and mumble utter nonsense from time to time when she tried to urge him to bring her to completion.

He bent his fingers and was surprised once more by the strong reaction of her body. Whatever he was doing with his fingers entering her at that angle, it must be good, because he felt the flutters around him. Just a moment later Julia cried out again and the contractions shook her body as more wetness escaped her.

It seemed to last forever and Julia thought she would suffocate and die of pleasure. She gasped for air when the waves ebbed and was barely aware that William pulled his finger out of her and rested his head against her belly as he wiped the wetness of his face on her skin. From time to time she felt herself contract again as she tried to calm her breathing.

"William, my dear god, what did you do to me?" she gasped out when she found her voice after minutes and looked down at him as he still lay against her stomach.

"Loving you," he replied with the most adorable shrug as he seemed as clueless as to what had just happened as she was. It brought tears to her eyes as a wave of love for him swept over her so strong that it made her feel like crying.

"Can you please hold me," she requested as she tried to keep the tears from falling and her voice shook.

"Always," he only replied and came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same and once more they found themselves wrapped in each other's arm, holding each other as close as possible and bask in their love.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter was written with guineapig Saman on my mind, who always lay beside me when I wrote. This was the first I had to write without him. R.I.P.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was the first time since she had ended her engagement to Darcy that she set a foot into the stationhouse. She had been working on a body earlier and knew that William had been out at a crime scene, because Crabtree had stopped by to pick up some samples of the dirt she had found underneath the victim's fingernails.

"Detective, do you have a moment?" she asked him and knocked lightly on his open office door.

"Of course," he nodded and turned around in front of his blackboard to look at her. "I'm surprised to see you here," he added with a smile.

"I came to bring you the autopsy report of the man found in the pond. He drowned," she told him and handed him the report. They smiled when their fingers touched and discreetly William stroked over the tips of her fingers with the tips of his.

"I planned on coming over later," he said quietly, still looking in her eyes.

"That's the problem. I will go home right after ," she replied and stepped back from him so their fingers lost contact and he had to hold onto the report all alone.

"Are you unwell?" he worried immediately.

"No, not at all. I just spoke to my father earlier and he insisted that I come over to his place for dinner so we can talk about everything," she admitted and ended her statement with a little sigh.

"Is Ruby still in town?" he wanted to know and thought maybe her sister could support her during the dinner. It seemed like she had a better relationship with their father.

"No, she left for New York earlier this week. She's shadowing another author," Julia replied .

"Maybe you could join me for dinner tomorrow night," he tried to lighten up her mood.

"Sure," she nodded but didn't really look happy about it.

"What is it, Julia?" he called her on it, knowing otherwise all the unspoken things would pile up between them once again.

"I just hate this secrecy and the sneaking around. I just want to be with you, why does it have to be so hard?" she asked frustrated.

"Mrs. Kitchen is still gone…" he left the rest of the sentence open, knowing she would understand what he wanted to say. Since his injury they had not spend a single night apart and were becoming more and more used to it, although Julia had her monthly courses and there had barely been any more intimacy than heated kisses. Waking up in each other's arms was still worth the trouble though and even Dawson knew by now that William's injury wasn't severe enough so he'd need a doctor watching over him for six days.

They knew however that they cozy arrangement would come to an end as soon as Mrs. Kitchen would be back.

Julia sighed deeply, knowing what he was telling her, but also aware that it was unlikely that she could take him up on it that night. "I just wanted to tell you that I most likely won't be able to come over tonight," she went on in a hushed voice so they wouldn't be overheard

"I will miss you then," he admitted just as quietly. They shared another moment of quiet eye contact and when they broke it, Julia looked flushed.

"What are you working on?" she asked him, obviously as distraction from whatever was going on in her head.

"I'm trying to find out if there's a way how the murderer could have gone from Queensstreet to Charlestown alley in under fifteen minutes," he replied and showed her the two spots on the map he had drawn on the blackboard.

"You tried all the ways by carriage, I suppose?" she asked him and was hyper aware of his presence beside her. Ever since their last passionate night together she couldn't get the picture out of her head how he had looked at her when he had been lying between her legs, making her shudder with pleasure while his eyes had shown nothing but love and passion.

"Carriages, bikes…nothing works," he shrugged frustratedly. Julia cocked her head to the side and concentrated on the map and seemed to look for ways he hadn't thought of.

"William, what about the sewage system?" she asked him suddenly and he was tempted to slap his own forehead because he hadn't thought of it.

"Of course," he nodded and then got excited about the idea. "I have to get the maps of the sewage system and check them for entry points and ways. But I think that's it. Julia, you're a genius," he laughed and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to hug her to him. When she stiffened he remembered where they were and let his hand glide down her back and gave her hand another squeeze, before he removed his hand from her.

"I have to go," Julia said then, knowing if she wouldn't leave soon she would be late at her father's place and that wouldn't help her cause.

"See you tomorrow," he agreed sadly. He knew he wouldn't sleep well that night without her in his bed. Julia looked around his office and towards the open door. Then she walked over to the right side of the blackboard and waved him over.

"Detective, can you come over here and take a look at this?" she asked him and with a surprised wrinkle of his brows he did as she asked him, wondering what she could have found at the other end of the room. When he reached her she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. The way they were standing she had calculated that they could only be spotted if someone entered the office. "I will miss you, too," she grinned when she pulled back after a moment.

"Be save," he smiled and pecked her lips once more before he let her go. She only nodded and then left the office with a small wave goodbye. She was barely out the door when Crabtree stuck his head in.

"Did Dr. Ogden have anything new?" he wanted to know.

"She stopped by with the autopsy report and to tell us that she won't be at the morgue any longer tonight. So if there's an emergency we will have to call on another coroner."

"Oh really? What is she up to?" George wondered curiously.

"Private matters, George," William scolded him and pointed out with just these few words that it wasn't any of his business what she was doing or why she was taking half a day off of work. "And can you bring me the sewage plans of the city. I need to check something," he added before the younger man could leave again.

"Sure, Sir," George nodded obediently and left. William was once again alone in his office.

* * *

Ever since her mother had died her father's house always felt cold to her. He hadn't changed anything since then and still the atmosphere was another. The cozy feeling her childhood home had always given her was gone since her mother's death. She was not afraid of her father or loathed him- he was a good man. However she had always been closer to her mother, while Ruby had been daddy's little girl. His expectations of her had always been higher because she had been the first born and at times she had thought it impossible to please him. She had done well in school, had been a good kid at him, but still she had never heard a word of praise of him. She knew he was speaking of her accomplishments with others, just never with her.

With a heavy weight on her shoulders she rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened and the lecture to come.

"Miss Julia," her father's housekeeper smiled when she saw her, but Julia couldn't feel the same happiness upon seeing Fanny. She liked her alright, just the situation wasn't one where she could feel anything but anxiety.

"Good evening Fanny," she greeted her and even managed to put a small smile on her face.

"We are making a delicious meal for you. And your father is so happy to see you again. It's been a while," Fanny went on and took Julia's hat and coat.

"I can hardly wait," Julia replied and felt like running. Still, she stepped into the living room, knowing her father would wait there for her. He was sitting on front of the fireplace, newspaper in hand, just like she had always known him.

"Good evening Julia," he said as soon as she had closed the door behind her.

"Good evening father," she replied, went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I have to say I expected you would stop by, by yourself after you broke an engagement and not sent your ex-fiancé to notify us of the change in your plans," he started his lecture.

"I didn't sent Darcy, father. He stopped by to tell you goodbye, nothing more and nothing less," she corrected him and sat down on the chair across from his.

"He wasn't too forthcoming on why your engagement ended. Could you enlighten your father?" he requested and finally put the newspaper down to look at her. It was the look she had got too often in her life, the judgmental one.

"I couldn't go through with it. I didn't love him," she knew he wouldn't accept anything but total honesty.

"Didn't love him?" he asked and raised one eyebrow. "Julia, my child, how often do I have to tell you that love is overrated? Nowadays everybody wants to marry for love and then, what happens? The infatuation goes away and all that is left is misery and disappointment. How often did I tell you that you should marry for friendship and companionship, not for fleeting romantic ideas?" he asked and she knew that this was only the overture to a speech she had heard one time too often. It had been what had made her fight for education and a job. Since she had been a girl she knew that she would marry for love or not at all. Her father droned on and she sat quietly and thought of William's kind eyes and these ridiculous long lashes of his. Her imagination made her father vanish and drowned out his speech. She hoped this evening would be over sooner than later.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Julia and her father had dived into small-talk during dinner, after she had remained silent when he had finally been done with his lecture. That's why Julia nearly choked on her desert when he suddenly changed the topic again.

"Dawson tells me you and this detective are quite close again," he said, his voice full of disapproval.

"You have Dawson spying on me?" Julia decided that attack was the best defense in this case.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Julia. After I didn't hear from you and you never answered my invitations I wanted to know what was going on. She mentioned that she hadn't seen you in days because you spend all your time at his place," he shocked her once more, this time with his and Dawson's indiscretion.

"Even the nights," he added and she swallowed hard. "Don't you have anything to say to that?" he asked harshly when she didn't say anything.

"Why don't you ask Dawson for an explanation?" she provoked him, so furious she could hardly breathe.

"Don't you dare talking to me like that," he yelled and his fist slammed down on the table so that the china shook. "You're a respected doctor from a good family and you're throwing away your reputation for that catholic copper? Are you out of your mind?"

"Like you ever cared for what I achieved professionally. You would like nothing more than to see me marrying a rich snob and become a mother and housewife. But that will never happen," she yelled back. She had never really been afraid of her father and her mother had been a very modern woman, who had showed her daughters to stand up for what they wanted.

"You can stay single all your life if that's what makes you happy, but I won't have you ruin your life by being the mistress of this detective. The whole city will be talking and your career will be over," her father shot back. Julia took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She knew they both had a temper and this talk would end like their confrontations always ended: in a shouting match until she would leave and then not talk to him for several weeks. This was too important to her however, and she knew she had to try at least to make him understand.

"His name is William and I care for him very deeply. He was the reason I couldn't go through with marrying Darcy. I have loved him for too long. It's him I marry or no one. Lucky for me, he returns my feelings. He asked me to marry him and I accepted his proposal. If I hadn't been so rash when I left for Buffalo I would already be his wife, because he had the ring since then," she said as calmly as possible and showed him the ring on her necklace. "We're both aware that it is too soon for us to get married after the whole affair with Darcy, but as soon as possible it will happen," she tucked the necklace back under her dress so the ring was hidden once more. "And as for Dawson's gossip about me staying at his place: William was hurt at work and I needed to stay with him and look after him until he got better. If that is considered improper, then so be it, but I'm not leaving the side of the man I love when he is hurt and needs me," she finished and placed her napkin from her lap on the table, signalizing that she was done. When her father didn't reply she slowly got up and put the chair back to the table.

"I want to meet him. Then I'll decide if I can give my blessing to this union or not," her father finally spoke again, just when she wanted to leave the room. "Not that my blessing means anything to you," he added quietly.

"It means a lot to me," Julia admitted and turned back around to face him. "But I won't give him up if you'll disapprove," she clarified and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Goodbye father," she said then and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

William opened his eyes and looked around the dark room, wondering why he was up. It was pitch black and must still be in the middle of the night. He thought he had heard something, but as he listened everything remained silent. He closed his eyes again and hoped that sleep would find him once more. It had been hard enough to fall asleep the first time, without Julia by his side.

When he heard a tentative knock on the door, he opened his eyes again and got out of bed. So there had been some noise. He put on his robe and made his way to the door and opened it slowly, not sure what to expect in the middle of the night. Most likely it was Crabtree calling him to another crime scene.

He was surprised to see Julia standing in front of his door, looking a bit disheveled and really upset.

"I'm sorry William to wake you, I know it's late and you must have been asleep and... I shouldn't have come. Go back to sleep," she stuttered and turned around to leave, but he caught her hand and gently pulled her inside.

"Are you alright, Julia?" he asked her and knew that it must have been her father who had upset her so.

"Yes, I just needed to see you," she replied, stepped into his arms and wrapped hers around his middle, while she buried her face in his chest. He held her tight, feeling how tense she was. Gently he began to stroke up and down along her spine and waited until she seemed to relax until he spoke again.

"Come in and tell me what happened," he said gently and closed the door behind them once they were standing in his room again.

"My father told me again that one shouldn't marry for love. Then he called me your mistress and finally he said he wants to meet you," she summed up the important points of her visit and felt herself getting angry again.

"Alright," William agreed, but swallowed hard before, when she talked about the other things Mr. Ogden had said. It seemed obvious now from which part of her parents Julia had inherited her bluntness.

"I want to stay here tonight," she blurted out next, seemingly unrelated to what they had talked about before.

"Of course," he agreed again and pulled her closer to him.

"William, do you think that maybe my father is right? Maybe we are crazy to marry for love and not for friendship. What if when the butterflies are gone, we really get bitter and don't like each other anymore? There's not that much that we have in common," Julia worried and looked up at him.

"Can't you marry for both love and friendship? I consider you my best friend as well as the woman I love and trust. I don't think that will change. And for the things we have in common: Are you willing to take part in an experiment?" he asked her with a small smile that managed to lighten the mood.

"An experiment?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I will take you on various dates over the next few weeks we'll see what we like and don't like. Maybe we'll have more in common than you think," he told her his plan.

"I'd like that," she nodded and smiled for the first time since she had arrived at his place. Also because she knew that by going on several dates at one point their secret would get out and the town would know that they were courting again. She kissed him then for his genius idea, but had to pull back when she had to yawn. A bit embarrassed she giggled into his chest afterwards.

"We should sleep. We both have to work tomorrow and you are exhausted. Come, I'll help you unpin your hair," he offered and couldn't help but think how much he'd like to help her undress as well. But she was tired and there would be other nights, even if it would get harder once Mrs. Kitchen was back.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your kind reviews**!

**Chapter 21**

"Good evening, William," Julia greeted him after she had opened the door to her house herself and had stepped outside. This was it, the night of their first official date since the end of her engagement. The times of hiding and sneaking around were over, to their mutual relief, and they both knew that while the talk might become unpleasant, in the end it was easier for them to pursue their relationship while it was out in the open. William had insisted o keeping it a secret what his plans for this evening were and all he had told Julia was to dress for a date- a real one. So now she was standing in front of him in a light blue satin dress, that was embroidered with white lace and had a neckline that left little to the imagination. her blonde curls were pinned up and only some strands danced around her face. She wore his necklace with his ring and a pair of earrings that matched her dress. For short, she looked breathtaking.

"Wow, Julia... I really don't know what to say," William commented and made a hand movement that made clear, that he was commenting on her outfit.

"I take it as a compliment that it seems to leave you speechless," she replied with a cocky little smile playing on her lips.

"You absolutely should," he smiled back and offered her his arm to lead her to the carriage.

"Now, William, will you tell me where we are going?" she asked him as she walked beside him.

"Not yet. You just have to be patient and let me surprise you," he grinned and opened the carriage door for her.

"You know I am not good at being patient," she huffed as she sat down.

"I remember someone talking about wanting to be romanced. Who could that have been?" he laughed and followed her inside. then he closed the door and gave the driver a sign so he could go on.

"I am all for romance," Julia replied with a smile when they carriage started moving. William turned his body a bit to the side, then leaned over to her and gently pulled her close before he kissed her. Her eyes lightened up at the contact, before they fluttered shut and he closed his as well, so he could bask in the feeling of being completely alone with her for the first time in nearly two weeks. First Mrs. kitchen had come back and then a case, that had taken him out of town for over a week, had kept them apart. They had missed each other desperately and the few phone calls they had managed to sneak in hadn't nearly been enough. "Especially for uninhibited ones," she added with a large smile when they broke the kiss.

"A few weeks ago you would have shocked me with that statement and made me blush, doctor" William admitted laughingly and pulled her in a sideway hug.

"You're learning, detective," she said and rested her head against his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive and simply enjoyed being together. At one point Julia nearly fell asleep lying against Williams chest, but he brought her back to reality by tickling her neck with a strand of her hair when they arrived.

"We're here," he announced when the carriage stopped.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily and sat back up straight so he could open the door. William didn't reply and instead stepped outside and helped her out of the carriage. "The theater?" Julia said when she realized where they were.

"Yes, they are playing Romeo and Juliette tonight and I managed to get to tickets," he finally told her what they were going to do.

"Oh, I love Shakespeare!" Julia exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," he laughed and offered her his arm, which she took. he was aware that he was throwing them into the shark tank by going to the theater. It was likely that they would meet someone they knew and by the next day it would be all over town that they were seeing each other again. But being with Julia for the past weeks, and especially being apart from her for the last one, had made him realize that there was no way he could be without her again. They loved each other, they belonged together and the rest of the world better accepted that, because they had no choice.

They walked inside, handed their coats over to the employees and presented their tickets. Then they got themselves a glass of champagne each and moved to a quiet corner.

"Special occasion?" Julia smiled knowingly and pointed to his glass after he had taken the first sip.

"Very special," he winked back at her and that simple gesture made her pulse speed up. It was crazy how enamored she was with him.

"Have you seen anyone you know?" she asked him as they looked around the room.

"No, not yet. You?" he gave the question back to her.

"Do you see the man with the beard over by the entry?" she asked him and he sneaked a glance in the direction, then nodded. "It's an old friend of my father. When my mother was still alive he would barely stop by because she couldn't stand him, but since her death he is meeting my father for drinks at least twice a week," she let him know.

"Is he a business man , like your father?" William asked.

"No, he's a medicine professor at the university. one who believes that women shouldn't study at all," she said the last part with disapproval, of course.

"It take it you're not really fond of him either?" William smiled knowingly and took the last sip of his drink.

"No, I am not. Especially because his wife is an insufferable tattletale and never stops talking about other people's business," she complained and just then said woman came over together with her husband.

"Oh Julia, how nice to see you," she said with a wide, false smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Donovan," Julia nodded politely but without any warmth.

"And you must be her fiancé," the Mrs. went on. "It's so nice to finally meet you. And here we were worrying about the poor girl after you cancelled the wedding on such a short notice," she said and touched William's arm conspiratorially. "My husband tells me you're a doctor, too?"

"This is detective William Murdoch of the Toronto constabulary," Julia introduced them without giving the nosy woman the satisfaction of giving her any kind of information of the status of her relationship with him.

"Oh, where have I heard your name before?" the woman wondered, while the disapproval in her husband's eyes showed that he knew who William was and what he was to Julia.

"We work together," William offered and felt Julia's hand coming to rest on the inside of his elbow as she linked her arm with his.

"How stupid of me! I always forget that dear Julia here is a working woman," Mrs. Donovan giggled exaggeratedly.

"Much to her father's distress," her husband added and William flinched when Julia unconsciously dug her fingernails into his arm. They were saved from more small talk by the bell, which announced that the play was about to start and they should take their seats.

"Insufferable people. I don't know how my father can stand them," Julia muttered when William led her away from them.

"Don' let them ruin our date for you. the evening has just started," William tried to calm her as he led her to their seats. Then the lights went out, the play started and everything was right in the world again when she sneaked his hand in his and he could caress the back of her hand with his fingers.

* * *

William let the theater visit be followed by a dinner at a nice restaurant in town and Julia worried for a moment if it wouldn't all be too much on his small detective salary. However he seemed to enjoy spoiling her for the night and so she kept her mouth shut about the subject and enjoyed his attention instead. They always found something to talk about or to discuss and neither was ever bored when they were together. Other men had bored her with details on accounting or with ravings about their family fortune or their achievements at their jobs. William never did that. Sometimes it happened that they were on the opposite sides of an argument, but then they simply discussed it and it was alright for both parties to accept the opinion of the other.

The food had been wonderful and even William had had a glass or two of red wine, followed by a piece of cake as desert, which they had shared. Afterwards they went back to the carriage and this time the silence between them wasn't as comfortable. It was laced with a certain tension, because both knew how they wanted the evening to end, but didn't want to say anything because they knew that Dawson would tell Julia's father again and this time they wouldn't have an excuse. there was no child and William wasn't hurt, so spending the night together would be the last nail in the coffin, so to speak. When the carriage stopped in front of Julia's place and they both got out it was time to face their dilemma.

"I hope you liked our first official date," William asked her and still kept the door o the carriage open so he could go back inside.

"Very much. It was a lovely evening," Julia assured him.

"Then sleep well," he said as a goodbye and lightly kissed her cheek. When he pulled back his eyes met hers and they both couldn't resist. it had been too long and before they knew it they stood out on the dark street, kissing passionately while holding each other as close as possible.

"William, please... please come in," Julia said and didn't mind that it sounded like begging.

"I want to, I really do," he muttered between kisses, " but I don't think it's a good idea." His lips returned to hers once more for another long kiss.

"Please," she said again and this time it sounded less like it was spoken in a passionate haze, but like something she really needed. when he pulled back and looked into her eyes he could see the same longing he felt reflected in them. So he nodded quietly and gave her another soft kiss before he closed the door of the carriage and sent the driver away, before he followed her into her house were they were save from most of the prying eyes.

**TBC**

**Question for the readers: Will it get dirty again or not?**


	22. Chapter 22

I asked, you answered, I deliver the dirtiness. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"We have to be quiet. Hopefully Dawson is already asleep," Julia whispered as she ushered William inside and closed the door behind her. William looked unsure how to proceed and Julia feared that he would think again about staying the night. "Hurry," she said and gave him a light shove in direction of the stairs.

"Ow," he complained, because she had hit the spot where one of his bruises sat that he had acquired during the last case. Jumping off a driving carriage hadn't been a good idea.

"I'm sorry," she giggled and stumbled up the stairs behind him, taking his hand in hers. They made it halfway up the stairs and then froze when they heard a door open on the first floor. Half laughing, half worried they exchanged a look and didn't really know what to do. It was Julia's mischievous streak that decided for them in the end.

"Run!" she stage whispered to William and they bolted up the stairs, suddenly not minding the noise anymore, and jogged into her room, where they slammed the door behind them and locked it, before erupting in laughter.

"We better never become spies or burglars," William laughed, leaning with his back against the closed bedroom door.

"I like you better as my boyfriend than my partner in crime," Julia replied, threw her coat on a chair and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"Can't I be both?" he asked flirtily and pecked her lips. Julia didn't answer his question, because she didn't even hear it. She was captivated by his eyes and couldn't help but getting lost in them.

"You have the most extraordinary eyes," she whispered, lost in her own thoughts. "Dark and warm and surrounded by lashes any woman would die for."

"Oh please don't," he chuckled. "I like you much better alive and I wouldn't change a thing about your eyes," he complimented her. The wine they had consumed loosened his tongue and he was bolder than he would be in a sober state. Julia appreciated his new openness, because in a slightly drunk state he was able to tell her the things she longed to hear when he was sober. William wasn't one for compliments or romantic speeches and she knew that. That didn't mean that she liked to hear some sweet talk from time to time. It was partly the reason why she enjoyed it so much when they came intimately together; there was this moment when they were stripped bare emotionally and physically and then she was able to see William as he was, without restraint or masks or his worries for propriety.

She kissed him then, longing to get to this place with him once more. The kiss was just as passionate as the one earlier had been and they didn't even break it when Dawson knocked on the door. When William wanted to say something, Julia just placed her hand over his mouth, pulled him away from the door and in direction of her bed and then sealed his lips with hers. It was then that the roles changed and William became the aggressor. As usual he undid her hair first. Her clothes were gone so fast afterwards that she wondered if he had ripped them off of her. She found herself naked beside the bed while William was still wearing his jacket and the rest of his clothes. He was so passionate and intense in his kisses that she sank against him and gave away the rest of her control and self-control. She registered somewhere in the back of her mind that Dawson asked if everything was alright and replied, her voice husky and shaky, that everything was alright and she should go to bed.

"I missed you so much while I was gone," the alcohol induced admission continued. "You have no idea how much."

"I missed you all the time. So much my heart was aching and only hearing your voice could soothe the pain," she replied, closed her eyes and let him guide her down onto the bed. She felt his hot breath against her neck, his tongue gliding over her skin and his lips kissing along her collarbone.

"I'm addicted to you. It takes all of my self-control not to pull you in my arms and kiss you every time you're around. All I want to do is drag you into the coat closet and push your dress up. I wanted to feel your skin and feel your legs around me. What did you do to me, Julia?" he asked her against her ear and she let out a throaty moan when he nibbled on her earlobe next.

"I love you, that's all," she whispered and tilted her head to the side, offering him her neck.

"I have never met a woman like you. You fascinate me," William added after he had worshipped her long and slender neck with his lips. Then he kissed her again, his mouth twisted on hers, taking the kiss deeper and muddling her senses. His tongue stroked alongside hers and a whimper escaped her. His mouth moved down, trailing kisses over her chin and down the side of her neck. Julia squeezed her eyes shut as he found a sweet spot on her neck once again and sucked. She enjoyed the sensations as her fingers flexed against his chest.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, his breath warm on her skin.

When she did as he asked, she was rewarded with a heart-stopping grin. He pressed his lips to hers and didn't look away from her eyes. He kissed her again, never shifting his gaze. Julia felt her body warm from the top of her head to the tips of her toes at the look in his eyes. It was hungry, full of lust and he looked like he would eat her alive- and she couldn't wait.

His next kiss was hard, his tongue sliding over her lips before delving inside. Julia let him in with a tiny moan, her jaw going slack as arousal shot through her. William sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and gave her gentle nibbles there. He greedily plundered her mouth as his hands made themselves familiar with her body, checking for changes occurring during the last two weeks. Out of breath he broke the kiss and she could hear his breath coming harsh through his lips and his hands were tense where they rested against her hips. His eyes were shadowed but she could see enough of him to see the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed.

"Julia," he said, his voice thick with arousal as he tried to hold onto the last strands of self-control. She needed to stop him, needed to calm them both down before he would do something he would regret. _Damn_, he thought, _why did I drink that wine?_  
She stopped his reluctance with a kiss and when she drew back, he couldn't speak again. She was giving him permission to do with her body what he liked and he was so touched by the trust she showed him and the faith she had in him that he suddenly knew he could keep his word; for her and for himself. He kissed her again and this time he was ruthless, demanding and she gave in to it. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as his hands moved on her sides. Just as his fingers made hot contact with her bare skin, he pushed into her with his hips and she felt his arousal against her body.

_Oh yes!_Julia only mouthed the words but William must have known what she was feeling because he moved like that again, and again, until they were both thrusting and pushing, he painfully aware that he was still fully clothed. Julia's hands clutched the shirt at his shoulders and she began to bunch the fabric in her fingers, clawing at it, trying to get it out of the way without remembering that there were buttons to undo. He licked her lips and teased her before sealing their lips together again. His body kept moving against hers and she arched under him, reveling in the weight of his body rubbing all over hers. His hand moved over, his palm flattening on her ribs and he slid it up until he cupped her breast.

Julia broke away from the kiss with a small cry, twisting her body to meet his bold caress and William clamped his lips to the soft skin just below her ear. She heard the rasp of his rapid breath and knew his chest was heaving with her own. God, she wanted his touch.  
She turned her head back, her lips seeking his and he kissed her, long and deep. She groaned into his mouth, moving towards his hand, wanting to feel more when he caressed the hardened peaks of her breasts. His hips thrust hard between hers and she tilted her pelvis in response.

Once more they had to break their passionate lip lock because of a lack of oxygen. He took her in, his eyes flicked back and forth over her face before resting on her lips, which she knew must look pink and swollen from his kisses.

"You look…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm a mess," she muttered, for the moment somewhat embarrassed, even though she knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Stunning," he finished his sentence, ignoring her comment. He could feel the warmth rising from her body in waves, through his clothes and meeting his skin. "Breathtaking," he added and was rewarded with a wide smile that did what he had just talked about: take his breath away.

"You're still fully clothed, William. Please, do change that. My mind is so clouded I am not able to do it myself," she told him in her usual blunt way. He stole another kiss, then moved off the bed and removed his jacket, shirt, pants, shoes and socks. He only left on his underwear, not trusting himself enough to take it off. Julia awaited him impatiently and with open arms.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and Julia gazed up at him, both her hands on his hips now. He raked her naked body with his eyes and she swallowed at the lust burning anew in his gaze. One of his hands slid down her side and around to her stomach. She caught her breath as he pressed his thumb into her belly button. It tickled, but gave her the most astonishing sensations that culminated right between her legs. William then shifted to her side and ran his palm along her stomach, below her belly button. On the second pass, he slipped his further down her body and she felt the warmth of his touch deep inside. He continued to run his hand back and forth over her belly, teasing her with his fingers. Then he leaned over her, capturing one erect nipple in his mouth as he slid his hand down to cup her where she felt his touch the most. A silent cry escaped her open lips as he separated her moist folds and stroked her. Her body jumped under his touch and her pulse began to race. The blood pounded in her ears and he stroked her again. His breath was hot as he moved to her other breast, his body pressing into her side and his arm flexing as he pushed further between her legs. One finger teased her opening and she moaned. His mouth disappeared from her breast and she felt his breath tickling her ribs before moving lower. She knew what was coming and her body reacted instinctively, her hips coming up off the bed and towards his mouth.

William lifted her leg and planted a kiss to the inside of her left ankle. She raised her head to watch him as he repeated the caress on her right leg. He moved between her legs as he kissed higher up on her calf. He inched up her body, leaving hot, moist kisses on the skin of her legs, his fingers caressing the backs of her knees and lifting goose-bumps over every inch of her body. His breath was higher between her legs in the next moment and she bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. His hands were gentle and she concentrated on breathing as his fingers brushed through her damp curls. Then he parted her lips and dragged one finger through the moisture there. Julia knew she couldn't stand this pleasurable torture much longer and was relieved when he lowered himself then, her thighs relaxing on either side of him and she felt his hot breath a moment, before his tongue slid up inside of her.

She gasped and bucked up off the bed. His hands clamped down on her hips, holding her in place and she worked her fingers around her bedspread, clutching frantically at it. The tingle she had become familiar with during their other encounters started in her toes and rushed through her body in the next second. She trembled as he shifted, moving his hands to hold her open to his lips and tongue. He rubbed his thumb over that one spot, then again, then a third time as he dragged his tongue through her wetness.

"Oh William," she moaned loudly and arched off the bed, the tingling spreading.

She moved one hand up to slide her fingers through his dark hair, unaware of what she was doing. Her eyes may have been open but she couldn't be sure if the stars she was seeing were real or imagined. All the while, his lips and tongue and fingers didn't stop moving. He stroked and teased her, delved inside and lapped at her. She gasped and moaned, wondering if the noises in the room were all coming from her. She didn't care at that moment who could hear her and what they could tell others about it.

Then William slid his tongue inside her as he pressed his fingers down on just the right spot and Julia felt her body explode. She cried out, her fingers tightening on his head and her thighs tensing around him. He held her, unrelenting in his exploration, pleasuring her while she sailed through her orgasm. He didn't even let her come down before moving his mouth and sliding two fingers inside of her.

"Will," she moaned his name and threw her arms wide on either side of her, gathering the bedspread in her hands again. "Oh God, Will, please!" she begged, without knowing exactly if she wanted him to continue or to stop.

At last he released her, pulling her thighs together and kneeling beside her. She stared up at him, breathing hard and smiled when he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. Her eyes slid down his body and she held out her arms, wrapping them around him when he lay down with her. She rested against him for a few minutes until she was able to control her body again. Then she sat up and pulled his shirt over his head in one swift move and threw it carelessly aside. She splayed her hands out on his naked chest, sliding her palms over the firm muscles and groaning inwardly when he flexed for her involuntarily. Julia moved her hands lower, dragging her fingers over his nipples and across his firm abs. He groaned when she cupped him through his underwear and his hands closed around her upper arms. Smiling innocently, Julia looked into his face, gratified to see the tension in his jaw. She squeezed him, delighting in the heavy warmth against her palm.

"Julia, please," he ground out from behind clenched teeth.

She scoffed at him and gave him another light squeeze. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her hand out of his pants. "You got to tease me," she whined playfully.

"I know," he agreed and rolled so she could push underwear off, along with his socks. Now it was her turn to look at him and when her eyes settled on his hard length, her hands followed and wrapped around him. She kissed him while her hands stroked him, faster when he started to move his hips along. He groaned into her mouth and she looked down, saw a drop of liquid pooling at the tip of his impressive length. Not thinking twice about it she kneeled beside him, then brought her mouth down and licked the drop off.

"Ju…" he groaned and couldn't even get her whole name out anymore. Red hot pleasure and the wish not to embarrass them both made it impossible for him to speak coherently. While he tried to avoid it, she wanted him to find relief and wrapped her lips around him, sucking him into her mouth. When she teased him with her tongue around the tip he twitched on the bed, alerting her to the fact how sensitive that spot was. She mapped out all the points that brought him the most pleasure while she licked, kissed and sucked him. She felt his length twitch and harden even more and knew he would lose control soon. She quickened the pace, but beside a groan that sounded like she was torturing him, nothing happened. She stopped and looked up at his face. He was gripping the sheets and grinding his teeth, while he tried not to surrender.

"William, love, let go. It's alright," she said soothingly and brought her mouth back down. He didn't stand a chance, couldn't even warn her. When he felt her hot, wet mouth around him he exploded, reached his breaking point and spilled himself into her mouth. He shuddered and groaned, ashamed by how good it felt and was aware at the same time that a simple apology wouldn't nearly be enough. Would Julia ever be able to forgive him? He had never meant to treat her like a cheap doxy… it had just been too delicious.

William kept his eyes shut when he felt her mouth moving away from him. He needed to be able to think before he could find the words to apologize. Then however he felt her placing wet kisses on his stomach, spreading the wetness on his skin. She quickly lay down beside him, her arms wrapping around him as she snuggled into him like nothing had happened.

He opened his eyes and was surprised when she smiled tenderly at him, no sign of anger or disgust.

"I love you, William," she told him, like it would destroy all of his doubts, and in a way it did. He really needed to believe her more in the future. She had told him after all, that they would and could do whatever gave them both pleasure and what they both liked. He smiled back at her and wrapped her in tight hug.

"I love you, too, Julia. You're my everything," he told her and although it was more than true, they both giggled, knowing the alcohol was speaking once more.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Originally**** I had mapped this chapter out in a totally different way (and we will get on this path for our all good- in the end)****. But after what I read so far about tonights episode (ha****ven't seen it yet) I changed the plan and adjusted it here and there so you will have a happy ending in this chapter... and also for the finale somehow. Those who saw the episode will be able to point out the lines refering to the finale.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Julia brushed her hair at her vanity table and had already decided that she would braid it that day. In the mirror she saw William, lying still asleep in her bed. He looked like a little boy, hugging her pillow to him while his hair was sticking up and his mouth slightly open. The covers had come down to his waist during the night and she could see his muscular back. Seeing his skin in the dim light of the room, because she had yet to open the blinds, made her remember the intimacies they had shared. There was no feeling in the world like waking up wrapped in his embrace while his naked skin rested against hers. Sure, with her experience she sometimes wished for more, wished she could finally become one with him. Then again, she was humbled that he put so much effort in waiting until she would be his wife. She was important enough for him to wait, because he wanted it to be special for both of them. It was a touching gesture and she hoped she would have enough self-control as not to beg him to just take her one night. She felt so wanton whenever he was around, the vivid daydreams she sometimes had, especially when he was close and they had to be professional, weren't helping. He sighed contently in his sleep and she was relieved to know now that he wasn't snoring. She kept watching him sleep and forgot to brush her hair, the combing coming to a halt. She put the comb down and walked over to the bed when she couldn't keep herself from doing so any longer. Lovingly she caressed his cheek and tousled his hair, giggled when he stirred and grunted annoyed.

"William, you have to wake up," she told him quietly so she wouldn't startle him. He only grunted again and buried his head deeper in the pillow. "William, you will be late for work," she tried it again, but his reaction was the same as before. When she had an idea she started to smile, hoping it would work. "Dead body" she suddenly called out loud and from one second to the other William bolted up in bed and was wide awake.

"Dead body… step aside, Toronto constabulary… Where?" he called out and then trailed off and made Julia erupt in laughter. She had hoped it would awaken him with a start, but she hadn't expected his hilarious reaction. While Julia was bend over with laughter William registered that she had played a trick on him and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wicked woman," he shook his head and pulled her back into bed with him a second later, making her squeal and laugh at the same time.

"Let me go, I just brushed my hair," she complained but made no move to actually get away from him.

"Your curls are gone," he observed as she had managed to throw him off track by mentioning her hair.

„It still doesn't change the fact that you need to get up any get ready for work," Julia tried to sound strict, but when he kissed her softly, she couldn't help but kiss back.

„Good morning to you, too," he grinned when he pulled back and she managed to untangle from him.

„There are still some of your clothes in the guest room so you won't have to go to the station in the things you wore last night," Julia pointed out and started combing her hair anew.

„That's a relief. I'm sure I can convince Mrs. Kitchen that I spent the night at the station if I show up in work clothes and not in this fancy tuxedo," he yawned and finally set his feet on the ground, realizing that he was stark naked. „Huh," he made and wrinkled his forehead, trying to remember why he hadn't put anything on.

„Personally I prefer you like this... undressed," Julia teased him when she saw his confused look.

„I don't think Brackenreid would appreciate me showing up at work like this. Not to speak of the public indecency charges I would have to face," he replied and got up but only to put on his underwear as fast as he could.

„We would be even then, William. Maybe I should take you swimming," she laughed, referring to her arrest in her youth. She started to braid her hair while he was putting on his shirt and his socks.

„You think it's safe to walk to the guestroom dressed like this? I don't want to embarrass Dawson if I happen to run into her," he wondered.

„Don't worry, she should be downstairs in the kitchen. And she should get used to it. Once we're married she might run into you in other states of undressed," Julia shrugged off his concern. She expected him to say something, but he just stood there staring at her. Sensing that something wasn't quite right, she turned around to face him and lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

„Uhm, Julia, I know we haven't spoken about this aspect of our marriage yet, but I don't know if I will be able to afford Dawson. The salary as a detective isn't that much and I don't have any family money," he pointed out and while it was the truth and he knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, he was still uncomfortable.

„William, it's not only my father who has money. My mother came from money as well and when she died she left her entire fortune to Ruby and to me. We're both very well off and you don't have to worry about a thing," she pointed out, but his look only got gloomier. „I know you want to provide for me and our possible family and I appreciate it. However the money is there, if you like it or not and I won't throw it into the fire just so you can feel manlier."

„It will be just another reason for your father not to approve of me. I can't even provide for the style of living you're used to," he sighed heavily. Sometimes he wondered with which right he ever got the idea in his head that he could be a suitable husband for Julia. She came from a totall,y different social background and their upbringing and religious believes couldn't be more different.

„Detective, stop worrying. I can see the wheels turning in your head and I doubt those are good thoughts you are thinking," Julia smiled and took his hands into hers, bringing him out of his head. „My father won't approve no matter what you do. Ot let's say at this point he doesn't really care anymore whom I marry, just as long as I am getting married and don't utterly embarrass him any longer by being a single woman living alone, Don't even try and talk yourself down because of money. You're the man I love and you're the only one who makes me happy. That's all that counts," she said insistently and cupped his cheek with her hand so he looked at her. She held his gaze until it softened and she knew he believed her.

„You make me very happy," he replied touched and softly kissed her lips. „And now I really have to hurry or Brackenreid will put me into questioning if I get in late," he added when he pulled back and hurried out of the room so he could finally get dressed.

* * *

Around noon that day William was waiting for Julia to stop by and pick him up for their lunch date. They had agreed that they would spend their break together, simply because they could and wanted to have this time together to talk about their days. When a knock echoed through the room he smiled, happy that she was finally there. It had been only six hours since he had arrived at the station, but he was still happy to see her again.

"Come in," he called out and ducked behind his desk to pick up the lunch box Dawson had prepared for him in the morning. He hadn't looked inside yet, but he knew that it would be much better than whatever terrible thing Mrs. Kitchen usually sent him to work with. "Just a moment, I can't seem to find the…" he trailed off when he looked up and saw that it wasn't Julia who had entered his small office. "Enid," he said surprised.

"Hello William," she greeted him. "I am sorry to just barge in here after all this time and it seems you have other plans…" she started hurriedly to explain herself and stumbled over her words.

"It's quite alright, Enid. I'm happy to see you again. What brings you here?" he asked her friendly and was worried by how upset she seemed.

"It's just that…I got married again a little bit over a year ago and so far Jordan has been a good husband and an exceptional father for Alvin," she started and fought with the tears. "However this morning he came home drunk, after he was gone all night and then he locked himself into the study, where Alvin was working on his project for school, and he just won't open the door and Alvin is crying and I… I didn't know who to turn to for help," she told her story and at last a few tears dripped from her eyes onto her cheeks.

"Enid, you need to calm down," he told her and walked over to her. "First you need to tell me everything you know about what might have happened and then I will go with you and talk to him. If necessary we will break the door down," he tried to calm her and handed her a handkerchief.

"I don't want him arrested, William. I just want to know what happened and I want Alvin to be save," she sobbed anyway and buried her face in his chest a second later.

"Shh, Enid, it will be alright," he patted her awkwardly on the back and hoped she would just stop crying. He wasn't very good with crying woman- most of the time they just freaked him out.

"William, I am sorry I'm late, but…" Julia came in at that moment and went silent when she saw him holding Enid Jones in his arms. In his mind Murdoch rolled his eyes. _Perfect moment, fate. Thanks for that!_

"Enid… Ms Jones, I mean, former Ms. Jones, just came by because she needs my professional help," he tried to explain while Enid stepped back from him and dabbed her eyes with the white cloth. She was hiccupping too badly to respond to his unasked question of her new last name.

"I see," Julia painted a smile on her face that looked more like grimacing.

"I am terribly sorry, but we have to postpone our meeting for lunch," he apologized and stepped closer to Julia so they could at least pretend to have a private conversation.

"That's quite alright. I will see you later then," she nodded bravely, that horrible smile still firmly in place.

"You absolutely will, doctor," William offered her a real smile to ease her obvious discomfort.

"See you later, detective," Julia replied, turned on her heel and left. William watched her go and had the bad feeling at the pit of his stomach that the lovely coroner didn't like Enid being around at all.

* * *

Julia knew she was being silly, but she just couldn't help but being jealous. Seeing William with Enid Jones again had made her blood boil and she couldn't seem to calm down. Rationally she knew it was nothing, she knew he had only been comforting her, and from what William had said Enid was even married again. Also she had no reason to doubt William's commitment to her. However jealousy reigned over her head and her heart and she was sad and angry and frustrated. During the autopsy that day she had constantly muttered and cursed, even with a lot of curse words she wouldn't normally use. If someone had heard her they would have probably thought some low life was performing the task.

At home she had tried to read, but the picture of William holding Enid had popped into her head and so she had thrown the book against the wall at one point and had cried a bit, without really knowing why.

When William had stopped by and they had dinner together she had barely spoken, even though he had told her what had happened and how they had solved the problem. She just felt sulky and weepy and when he had realized that her mood hadn't improved he had gone quiet as well.

Still, he had made a point out of staying the night, even though she hadn't invited him to stay. The mean streak that seemed to run havoc inside of her that day, wanted to tell him that he wasn't welcome, but the more sensible part of her knew that it wasn't true and would also hurt him very much.

So they had gone to bed without a kiss or even a loving word and it had taken Julia forever to fall asleep, while William witnessed her tossing and turning as he lay awake.

Her behavior was really puzzling and he had no idea what her problem was. This was so out of character for her, especially because no matter what he said it seemed to upset her even more. It was like she wanted to be angry with him.

He rolled over onto his other side when he heard her mutter in her sleep. Looking at her, he saw that she looked restless and worried in her sleep. He just watched her and didn't act, until she seemed to get more and more upset and in no time seemed to be in the middle of a terrible nightmare that had her tossing and turning and whimpering in her sleep.

"Julia… Julia, wake up," he said gently and placed a hand on her arm. It woke her up, but also made her jerk back from him. She jumped so far back, that she nearly fell off the bed. "What is wrong?" he asked and didn't attempt to touch her again.

"Oh, it's you," she said with a relieved sigh when she finally realized where she was and was able to shake off her dream.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked warily, not sure yet if he could trust her tone.

"The best thing," she told him and moved right into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her head in his neck.

"Bad dream?" he wanted to know, relieved that she was seeking physical contact again.

"Yes," she nodded and spoke into his neck. "I dreamed that I was still engaged to Darcy and told you I loved you, but you didn't do anything and I married him and you went to jail for helping a murderer to escape." Her words came out hurried and she tightened her hold on him.

"I might miss some facts, but that doesn't make any sense," he smiled and shook his head. "None at all."

"Please tell me, you would have stopped me from marrying a man I didn't love, if I told you before that I loved you," she requested and the fear was still in her eyes.

"Of course, darling," he nodded and kissed her forehead, touched by how much the thought of not marrying him and marrying another seemed to upset her. She stayed in his arms and slowly relaxed. Her breaths got more even and deeper and he was almost sure she was asleep again, when she suddenly flinched and groaned in pain.

"What?" he asked her and felt like it was the day of big mysteries since he didn't seem to be able to keep up with her.

"I just got the answer why my emotions are so crazy today," she told him through clenched teeth and slowly untangled from him.

"What is it?" he asked clueless-ly.

"Monthly women troubles," she told him and got out of bed to take care of the problem. William looked after her and blushed when he understood what she meant. His embarrassment made place for gentle caring however, when she came back to bed, dressed in another nightgown and bend over in pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked her.

"Hold me," she requested and he gladly did that, secretly liking it that for once he could be the one to look after her.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry, that it has taken me so long to update. Busy times in RL, so the fiction has to wait every now and then. I'm still not over what happened in the seasons finale and most likely I'll never be ok with it. Still, I started reading the books and so far I'm lovong them. I used some stuff I read for this chapter so those who read the books might know some expressions or facts from the books. Just small stuff though, no storylines.

What happens in this chapter and in the coming was planned for a long time, long before the finale, so don't worry too much.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

„Detective, it has been forever. Much work to do?" Mrs. Kitchen chirped when he accidentally bumped into her in the hallway of the house. Indeed they hadn't seen each other over the last week, since William had stayed at Julia's place all the time and had tended to her beck and call while she was lying in bed, rolled up in pain. It had gotten better over the week, but all in all it had taken eight days until she had been herself again.

"Yes, doctor Ogden wasn't feeling too well and I felt bad leaving her all alone when she was looking after me when I had been stabbed," he tried to explain his absence.

"Of course," she replied and her tone made it clear that she doubted his story, but decency prevented her from saying more. As long as they didn't do anything forbidden in her house she couldn't really say anything. "I hope she is feeling better," she added.

"Yes, she is. We are planning to ride our bicycles over to the lake," he informed her.

"It's beautiful there this time of year, really romantic," Mrs. Kitchen agreed with a smile that spoke of happy memories. "I read that they opened a small café at the east side of the lake. The cake is said to be delicious."

"We will make sure to try that out if the others agree," he replied. When Julia had told him that Ruby wanted to meet them he had nothing against it, because he knew that Ruby would be the last person to judge them. When Ruby had invited George Crabtree however William's enthusiasm about the trip to the lake had quickly decreased.

"Oh, you won't go alone then?" Mrs. Kitchen asked surprised and seemed relieved at the same time.

"No, Dr. Ogden's sister and a colleague of mine will accompany us," he clarified. "And I am sorry but I really have to go now, the others should be here any moment," he excused himself then.

"Oh I am sorry, my dear boy, I didn't mean to keep you," his landlady smiled, obviously pleased by the turn the conversation had taken. It seemed that for now he had redeemed himself in her eyes.

Murdoch turned to his bike, which he had parked in the hallway so it wouldn't get stolen. He checked the pressure of the tires and found that he had to pump air in. Quickly he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt so they wouldn't get stained by the oil, then turned his bike upside down. It was hot and he started sweating while he used the old pump to refill the tires.

While he worked hr thought of Julia and the afternoon they would spend together with her sister and George. He didn't mind Ruby one bit, she was discreet and even more modern than Julia when it came to certain things, but George would be a problem. He didn't want his private life known all over the station. He knew there were rumors already and he wished he and Julia could just announce their engagement, but he still had to be presented to her father and Julia hadn't made any arrangements for that yet.

Julia had promised him a new outfit for today and he wondered if it was anything like the pretty blue and white blouse she had worn last weeks with her dark blue skirt. Blue and green looked just fabulous on her and of course she knew that.

He put the cap back on the opening of the tire and placed the pump in the closet where it belonged, then turned his bike again. He stopped to roll down and re-button his sleeves, took his hat and then rolled his bike out to the porch. He returned shortly to the house to wash his hands and then went back outside.

„Good afternoon detective," William was greeted by George Crabtree when he stepped outside the house and carried his bike down the steps.

„Good afternoon everyone," William greeted back and smiled before he looked up at the three people waiting for him once he had managed the steps and had put his bike on the ground.

„Mister Murdoch," Ruby greeted him strangely formally and he noted that she wore some kind of strange outfit, which didn't surprise him that much.

„Hello William," Julia smiled happily upon seeing him and didn't even mind the familiar addressing in front of her sister and the constable. William's smile however vanished when he saw what she was wearing. Like her sister she was dressed in a blouse, obviously without a corset underneath, grey knickerbockers and leggings. He knew they were supposed to be bicycling outfits, but seeing Julia in one of these truly shocked him. Of course, she looked beautiful and he didn't mind any other woman being dressed like that, but when it came to Julia it was different. She wore knickerbockers and leggings, for heaven's sake and her ankles and legs were visible for every other person, including the male part of the population. Even Crabtree had now a very clear picture of her anatomy. William's mood darkened while he stared at her and he had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting on the outfit.

„Shall we go?" Ruby broke the awkward silence while William stared at Julia and Julia stared right back at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

„Yes, that's a great idea," Murdoch agreed instantly, knowing that otherwise he would ruin their trip.

While they cycled to the park Ruby and George were driving beside each other first, but when William found himself unable to talk to Julia, because an unknown kind of anger swallowed his words, he caught up to them and ended up conversing with George, while Julia and her sister followed them, having their own conversation in hushed whispers and speculations.

When they reached the lake the weather had got a lot warmer and William wished for a second that he and Julia had come here alone so they could go swimming- with or without clothing. Seeing her in her outfit however brought him out of his fantasy and he knew that he would never had allowed her to ride her bike around town dressed like this, if they were alone. That would have resulted in a huge fight and therefore made it impossible that they would ever have reached the lake.

„William, are you quite alright? You're awfully quiet," Julia asked him while she helped Ruby to spread out one of the blankets on the ground.

„Yes, you barely said two words since you stepped out of the house," Ruby supported her sister.

„Just enjoying the scenery," he lied and apologized in his mind for the white lie. He couldn't even explain it to himself why Julia's outfit caused such a strong reaction within him. It wasn't arousal, tenderness, intrigue or any other emotion he was used to when he saw her. It made him angry and furious and made him want to yell at her to go home and change before anyone could see her like this.

„My mother gave me this cake for today. She might not be a good cook, but she's an excellent baker," Crabtree said and opened the basket he had brought along to the lake.

„Oh Georgie, that is splendid. But why don't we go for a swim first?" Ruby asked him and to William's greatest shock started taking off her clothes.

„Uh... uhm...al... alright," George stuttered but seemed to get over his embarrassment a bit too fast for Williams liking. Julia had sat down on the blanket in the meantime and watched the two taking off their clothes until they were both left only in their bathing suits, Ruby's consisting of a black dress with bloomers underneath, just like fashion wanted it these days. Her own touch consisted of leaving the bathing cap off and diving into the lake with a jump. She knew how to swim, even if that was most uncommon. George followed her cautiously and looked a bit more out of his element.

„Do you want to go for a swim too?" Julia asked William once they were alone.

„No, thank you," he replied stiffly but at least sat down on the blanket beside her.

„Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him again and William took another deep breath to stay calm.

„Yes," he just said through clenched teeth.

„Then why do I get the feeling that you're angry with me?" she asked him bluntly and William knew that he couldn't hold back any longer.

„What the Hades are you wearing, Julia?" it burst out of him.

„It's called Responsible dress for cycling for women. Quite fashionable these days," she informed him but her words were already spoken a bit sharper than usual.

„Your legs and ankles are on display for everyone to see," he fumed and pointed with one hand to her leggings covered skin.

„Are you seriously accusing me of being dressed improperly?" she asked him, her voice becoming dangerously high- pitched. "Don't be ridiculous, William!"

„You are!" he exclaimed.

„You are out of your mind!" she replied loudly. „Then take care that you stay properly dressed and sweat to death while I will join my sister and George," she knew how to get to him.

„You will not!" he ordered in a very out of character like way while Julia took her clothes off.

„Then arrest me for indecency or leave me alone!" she full out yelled at him and marched off into the lake, dressed in a similar bathing dress as her sister, just in a dark green color that suited her skin color and hair. William felt arousal shoot through him when he saw her like this, but when it mixed with his anger it only made him want to punch someone- or something- maybe even himself.

"Jules. Everything alright?" Ruby asked her sister concerned when she saw the dark and determined look with which Julia swam towards her.

"William seems to have lost his mind," she spat and dove under water one time, maybe it would help her cooling off.

"Maybe the heat doesn't agree with him?" Ruby speculated, while George listened intently to the sisters talk while he tried to keep his head over water.

"The heat isn't his problem, my dress is," Julia snorted.

"The new cycling outfit or your bathing suit?" Ruby wanted clarification.

"Both it seems. He doesn't like it that my ankles are visible," Julia fumed and glared over her shoulder in the direction where William was still sitting on the blanket.

"Oh Jules," Rube laughed out loud, "You should be flattered not angry."

"Flattered because he wants to dictate me what to wear?" Julia asked her sister incredulously.

"No, because he is jealous and over protective of you. It's cute," Ruby giggled and splashed some water into Julia's face.

"It's not! It's infuriating and barbaric," Julia disagreed and splashed some water back at her sister. Ruby just shrieked, then reached over and dunked her sister under water for a second. Julia of course, wouldn't let it stand like that and took her revenge. In a matter of a few seconds the sisters were engaged in a water fight and used poor George Crabtree as a shield, not aware of his struggle to keep himself above the water.

"Ladies…. Please… I… I can't…" he tried to warn them but his voice got lost in the shrieks and laughter of the two females. He felt himself losing his fight with gravity and a second later he sunk down like a rock, swallowing water on his way down. He struggled and tried to swim up again, but suddenly he wasn't sure anymore in which direction the precious oxygen was. The he felt something pulling him in one direction and decided to give in to the force.

Julia and Rube had taken a second or two to understand that Crabtree wasn't just fooling around but really going under. Then they dived down and pulled him up. He came back up, coughing and spitting out water.

"Oh my poor Georgie," Ruby cooed and tapped him on the back, while both Julia and her kept him over water.

"Let's get him back outside. I think he should take some swimming lessons before he goes back to the deep end of the lake," Julia grinned and winked at her sister.

"I'll be happy to provide them," Ruby replied sassily and with a grin of her own and then they swam back ashore and took the coughing constable with them.

"What happened? Is he alright?" William asked and ran to the lake to help them when he saw them coming out of the water with George leaning heavily on the two Ogden sisters.

"He nearly drowned. Because you had to stay properly dressed we had to save him," Julia provoked William, leaving out the part where she and Ruby were partly responsible for George's misery. William only glared at her and then took over George and led him to the blanket. He handed him a towel and then sat back down. Ruby wrung out her hair and then wrapped herself in another large towel while Julia stood next to them and seemed to contemplate what to do.

"I think I'm going back in, I need to exercise. I'm feeling restless," she finally told her sister and marched back to the lake. William watched her the whole time, annoyed for one part, the other worried that something could happen to her as well.

"You know, William, I think your marriage will be somewhat… explosive and never boring, considering your thick-headedness and Julia's temper," Ruby teased him with a giggle and George erupted in another coughing fit upon hearing her words. William didn't reply though, he just watched Julia swimming around in the lake and sulked in silence.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Longest chapter so far. I had this in my head ever since I started writing the story.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Two days later in the early morning William was sitting in his office, staring blankly at the case files in front of him and sulked. He and Julia still hadn't made up and therefore he had used his 'free time' to sit in his office and throw himself into work.

Julia and he had never had a fight like this before. Sure, they had argued before and one or the other had been angry, but it hadn't been as obvious because they had never spent as much time together. Now he had to lie alone in his own bed and knowing that he couldn't sleep anyway he decided to stay in his office.

Julia hadn't talked to him since she had gone swimming. He had tried later that night on the ride back to talk to her, but other than snide remarks, he hadn't got anything out of her. Problem was, he was still thinking that he was right, her dress had been too revealing and he didn't care that fashion columns in newspapers said differently.

Ruby had teased him merciless that night and had pointed out that she was wearing knickerbockers that were even shorter than the ones Julia wore. However he wasn't interested in what Ruby wore, but in what her sister was wearing and doing.

He missed her, two days without really talking to her, not to speak of holding her or kissing her, was simply too long. William had hoped that he would catch a case and would see her so she had to talk to him at least for the job, but the cases he was working on had no dead bodies and so the time without the pretty coroner dragged on.

"Murdoch, what are doing here already? Spent another night here?" Brackenreid's voice startled him and he looked from the papers and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, Sir. I felt like I was mere moments away from finding out how they got into the houses, but it seems the moments took all night and I am still not closer to solving the case," Murdoch sighed and stretched his arms over his head.

"You still haven't talked to Dr. Ogden? You should really apologize and if it's only for peace sake. Can't tell ya how often I did that with the Missus," the inspector droned on.

"We have no body, Inspector," William tried to play dumb, but he had the feeling that Brackenreid knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not talking about a dead body, but about the bloody knickerbockers. Crabtree told me you two got into a fight over it. You better get over it, my old mucker, or you will be fighting with her for the rest of your days. She's a cheeky one, you always knew that and also a tad too modern if you ask me," his superior shrugged and offered more of his unasked for advice.

"Ah yes, I will talk to her, once I find out who is behind these robberies," he said and hoped to change the topic back from his private life to work.

"Tell me when you've got something," the inspector nodded and finally left his office. William let out a breath and relaxed in his chair. Why couldn't George for once keep his mouth shut? Why did he have to share his private life with Brackenreid of all people? He knew that the two sometimes talked about him and Julia, after all they had been the first ones to admit to his face that they knew and observed the mounting tension and feelings between him and her. Brackenreid had given him advice before, always unasked for, of course, and George had made no secret about it that he thought William and Julia belonged together.

"Detective?" George interrupted his thought once more. Speaking of the devil, William remarked in his head.

"What is it George?" William asked in a rude tone and the young constable looked taken aback, because he couldn't know that William had just learned about him gossiping with Brackenreid.

"There has been another burglary. This time at a pig farm just outside the city," he reported.

"How far outside? Will we have to take the horses or will the bikes do?" he asked him and got up, straightened his shirt and put his jacket back on.

"I think the bikes should do," Crabtree decided and followed William out of his office.

* * *

"I'm acting detective Murdoch, this is constable Crabtree," William introduced themselves to the famer who had been robbed the night before.

"Ya really have to see what these bastards did," the man started ranting agrily. "They didn't only take the money, but they also stole my chicks and tried to steal the piglets. Two dropped dead from shock and another one is injured. Will have to put the poor thing down before it's two months old. Little bugger is screaming in pain," the farmer reported but didn't look sympathetic. He seemed to be sorrier for the money loss the killing of the animal would cause him.

"Can you show us everywhere they were?" Murdoch asked, knowing he needed to see the crime scene.

"'Course," the man nodded and led them first into the small shed where he kept the chicken. Most of them were sitting apathetically in the house, just two walked around outside and picked at the sparse grass.

"They must have had an ax," George stated when they saw the door of the shed. The wood was splintered and it looked like the burglars had walked right through.

"Did you hear anything?" Murdoch turned to the farmer.

"No, I didn't hear nothing," the man shook his head. "I was out late and had a little bit too much, if you know what I mean," he admitted and Murdoch only nodded. He really couldn't understand why men who had barely enough money to put food on the table for their families went out every night and spend their money on drinks that had them too wasted to function properly in the morning. Some of them even got into a foul mood and started laying on their wives and children.

"Can you show us the sty?" he asked him then.

"Sure, right this way," the farmer nodded and with every step they took the stench got worse. When they reached the other small shed they found three pigs and several piglets in the wooden shed and the stench was so bad it made it robbed them of their breaths for a moment. Still they had to walk in to take a look at the damage and in the middle of the room lay a small piglet, screaming so badly that William got goose bumps. It was like one could hear the pain in the voice of the animal. Another bigger pig was standing beside it, gnawing at its tail and it's ears were bloody and halfway gnawed off already. Shocked William stared at the scene and forgot the crime scene and the evidence over it.

"He's the weakling now and nature isn't too kind to them," George offered while William still stared. Then however he started moving again and pushed the other pig away from the injured one with his foot.

"Shoo, shoo," he said as he pushed it aside.

"Didn't have the time yet to whack him one. I will have to chop it up right after in this heat or the meat will go bad," the farmer shrugged.

"Isn't there anything that can be done? It looks like its foot is broken," William turned to the farmer while he kept the pigs away from the injured one with his feet.

"Was the weakest one anyway and these bloody bastards must have stepped on its leg. No sense in spending money on it," the famer remained practical and unfeeling.

"How much will you make if you kill it today?" William asked him.

"Not much if anything at all. Not much meat on it," the man replied.

"I'll give you twenty five cents for it," William decided after he had checked how much change he still had in his pockets. It wasn't much, but more than nothing.

"Sir, you're going to buy a pig?" George asked disbelievingly.

"Can't let the poor thing be eaten alive here," William replied with a nod. "Do you have a piece of cloth I can wrap it up in so I won't get my shirt all bloody?" he asked the farmer. Mrs. Kitchen would wash Saturday at the earliest and it was only Tuesday. He couldn't walk around with a bloody shirt that smelled like pig for the rest of the week.

"Sure, here," the famer said and handed him an old and dirty blanket that hang on a wall. He looked at William like he had lost his mind. The detective didn't let that stop him though and he leaned down and gently wrapped the piglet in the blanket, then lifted it up in his arms. At first the poor thing squeaked louder than before, then however it stopped and just looked up at him.

"George can you process the crime scene and take note of everything important? I will go over to Dr. Tasch's house it's just round the corner and see if he's willing to treat a patient that isn't human," William informed the constable.

"Of course. See you later at the station," George nodded and watched the detective leave with the piglet under his arm.

* * *

It turned out to be quite the struggle to carry the piglet under one arm, while he was holding his bike with the other hand. Luckily the animal stayed still and didn't struggle too much against his grip. People on the streets were looking funny at him but he didn't care. He just couldn't see the poor thing suffering and not do anything. Standing by while it was partially eaten alive by the other pigs wasn't an option either.

While he had cycled to the farm earlier he had passed the house of Dr. Tasch and had remembered the last time when he had been by and the doctor had told him that he was conducting abortions, but had refused to elaborate on the nature of Julia's visit. Back then he had been really sure that the two of them had been lovers at one point and that Julia had warned him and talked to him about the case.

Now he knew that that hadn't been correct at all, but still he felt a bit angry at the doctor. He knew he should be grateful to him for saving Julia's life and he should have a more positive attitude towards him, considering that he was about to ask him for an unusual favor- but he just couldn't.

The fact that he was giving abortions and thereby killing innocent lives, he just couldn't get over it. It was a sin and it was forbidden by the law, so in his books it was still wrong.

The small doubts in his mind about this matter and the view of the church and the law added to his anger. It was as if the more he doubted the law, the more convinced he tried to be that it was correct.

However he couldn't stop his own thoughts from registering in his mind. Now that he knew intimacy and passion and he knew just how hard it was to stop he had a new understanding how unwed women could get into this situation. The prostitutes who had introduced him to sexual relations back when he had still worked at the wood camp as a young man, what about them? What if he had go one of her the family way? Or what about Eliza? They had been lucky back then when all control had left them. What would she have done, what would they have done back then? They wouldn't have had the money to marry, at least not in a way that would have made it obvious why they would have married so hastily.

Julia couldn't have a child, not anymore after what she had been through, so there was no risk now. If they ever got carried away there wouldn't be any consequences for them. Young, healthy women usually weren't that lucky when it came to pre-marital relations. Most of them were naïve and uneducated on the subject of sexual intercourse. The young men used it to their advantage and promised them heaven and earth, only to run as soon as they had what they wanted. And then of course, there was the problem of them women who had been forced. He had encountered more than one maid or young woman who had been forced by her employer or some other man with more power and had found herself with child afterwards. These women were ruined for all times and no decent man would marry them. If there was no child however, there was no proof of their sin. One life destroyed for one life saved.

William was glad when he finally found himself in front of the large house Dr. Tasch was working and living in. e slowly lowered his bike to the ground and tried not to loosen his grip on the piglet which started to struggle now that it sensed some change in his movements. He saw the door to the house open and the thankful feelings for Tasch, he had talked himself into, vanished instantly.

William felt like he was stuck in a time vacuum. He had been in this situation before, only this time the scene in front of him was even more intimate than the last time.

Isaac and Julia were talking on the porch while they walked outside, but instead of a hand squeeze Julia hugged the other doctor and held on to him. He didn't seem to mind and William felt the bile rise in his throat. He wasn't even allowed to hold her hand in public and here these two were embracing outside in broad daylight for the whole world to see. Julia had her head on Dr. Tasch's shoulder, while he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her tightly. William could see that he was whispering in her ear, but he couldn't make out her reaction because she was facing away from him.

He didn't realize that he had been tightening the hold on the injured animal until it gave a heart wrenching little squeak of pain and he was reminded why he had come. He purposefully walked towards the house, where the two were still standing wrapped in the intimate embrace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said after he had cleared his voice loudly. To his greatest shock Julia and Isaac didn't jump apart or seemed embarrassed. They just looked surprised to see him and not the slightest bit guilty. He set his jaw and straightened his shoulders, intent that he wouldn't let them see how angry he was.

"William, what are you doing here?" Julia asked him friendlier than she had last talked to him. He however was so upset he didn't consciously realize how good it was to hear her voice again. She still had a hand placed on Tasch's shoulder and William's eyes stared at it as if they wanted to burn a hole in his arm.

"I'm here to see Dr. Tasch," he pointed out the obvious and then turned away from Julia and faced the other doctor. "I know you're not a veterinarian, but could you take a look at the poor creature?" he asked him and reminded himself that he should stay civil because he wanted something from the doctor, not the other way around.

"Uhm , of course. What is wrong with it?" Isaac said after he had exchanged a sideward glance with Julia.

"It seems to have broken its foot and the others started gnawing at his ears and tail. The owner would have just let it lie there, but I couldn't stand the cries of pain. They made me nauseous," William admitted.

"Oh, poor thing," Julia gushed and came forward to pet the pigs head.

"Please come inside and I'll take a look. Julia would you mind helping me?" Isaac asked.

"Of course not, not at all!" she shook her head and looked lovingly at William who still carried the piglet in his arms When their eyes met he looked away and avoided her eyes. Out of the corned of his eyes he could see that Julia's small, loving smile changed to a painful expression like he had slapped her and then to as neutral as possible.

Quietly they followed Dr. Tasch into the building and William was glad when he could finally put down the piglet. It might be small, but it was still heavy if you carried it around for a while.

He put it on the examining table and held onto it when it tried to jump off and run away. "Oh stay here, stupid thing or you will break your other legs as well," he said annoyed. By now he was angry at everyone in the room, even the injured piglet.

"Isaac, do you have some linen cloths here so I can clean the wounds?" Julia turned to her colleague.

"Look in the cabinet over there," he replied while he tried to get a hold of the injured leg. Julia opened the drawers of the cabinet and found the cloths she was looking for. She wet them with water and applied something reddish before she started to dab at the wounds. Immediately the pig started the scream in pain and panic and struggled even more.

"William, could you hold it a bit tighter," she requested when it tried to bite her.

"I'm trying. It's not as easy as it might look," he replied sharply and slightly out of breath from the struggle with the animal.

"The leg is definitely broken. I guess all I can do is wrap it tightly and hope that it won't gnaw the bandage off," Dr. Tasch concluded and left the room to get the necessary things so he could splint the leg.

"What will you do with the pig, William? Where will you keep it"? Julia asked him softly once they were alone. She was still cleaning the wounds at the pig's ears and didn't look at him.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it," he admitted. "I might have to bring it back," he shrugged and kept his eyes fixed on the animal.

"If you would built a shed and put a fence around it you could keep it in my backyard if you want. I doubt Mrs. Kitchen would approve of it sleeping in your bed," she offered with a small smile and looked expectantly at him.

"I guess I could do that.. I don't know," he retreated back to sulking.

"Look, William, in my opinion you have no reason to be cross with me. I should be the angry and hurt one, because of the way you treated me on Sunday," she was sick of the awkward mood between them and was once more the one who spoke out loud what was going on.

"And that's why you sought shelter in the arms of Dr. Tasch?" he accused her and startled the pig by raising his voice.

"I won't even grant this with an answer. You have obviously lost your mind," she told him and he just wanted to apologize when he saw the hurt in her eyes, but just then Dr. Tasch came back.

"So, let's see if this works," he thought out loud and obviously decided to ignore the tension in the room. Quietly he bandaged the piglet's leg and Julia looked after the other wounds. They exchanged some medical gibberish from time to time that Murdoch couldn't understand. He stood idly by, holding the pig and turned and twisted the thoughts and ideas in his head. He desperately wanted to make peace with Julia, but at the same time he was still convinced that he had every right to be upset. First she showed up in an indecent dress and then he found her embracing another man. Just thinking about the scene on the porch made his blood boil again.

"All done," Isaac finally announced and they were all glad it was over. The pigs ears and tail were somewhat orange now by whatever Julia had applied and the left front leg was stinted.

"How much do I owe you?" William asked him and hoped that he still had enough money with him to pay for the treatment.

"Nothing," Dr. Tasch replied. "I couldn't possibly charge the future husband of my best friend." William did a double take. Had he really just said what he thought he had said?

"You told him?" wide eyed he turned to Julia. Her own father didn't even know yet, but she visited Isaac Tasch to tell him?

"You know that Isaac is a very dear friend of mine," Julia shrugged and petted the piglet's head.

"I hope this will turn out successfully and the wounds won't get infected," Tasch broke the awkward silence that spread once more.

"I will keep an eye on it Isaac. Thank you… for everything," Julia said and William had the impression that there was more going on than he knew about.

"Take care Julia and don't be a stranger," the doctor smiled at her and the two of them hugged briefly yet again before William wrapped the piglet back in the cloth and carried it outside with Julia following him.

"You want to take me up on my offer now or not?" she asked him impatiently once the door had closed behind them. The gentleness that had been present when she had said goodbye to Dr. Tasch was gone now.

"I don't think I have another choice," he admitted helplessly, knowing that bringing the piglet back to the farm would be its death sentence.

"Then see you at home," she said and then walked to the street where she called for a carriage and was gone before he had arrived at his bike, the piglet once more tugged under his left arm.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Took me a while to write this chapter, but by the sparse reviews I guess you are all still as shell shocked at the finale as I am. I seem to get over it now, so hopefully the chapters will come more frequently again.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

William had taken the piglet back to the station with him and had brought it to the stables. He had a report to work on and he also needed the information George had gathered. The piglet would have to wait for a while until he could bring it over to Julia. Especially because there were no stables at her place and he would have to build a shed or small stable first.

The day dragged on and so did the night and before he knew it, it was Saturday morning and he was still in his office working. He had only left twice to bring the pig some food and water. His eyes were burning with exhaustion, his head pounding and his back aching, but it was still better than going home alone and being confronted with an empty room and an even emptier bed.

He turned the argument over in his head once more and each time he came up with more things he could have said or should have said, different ways to react altogether and finally he searched for points where Julia had been wrong, so he could defend himself when it came to the final argument on the matter.

"Murdoch, you spent another night here? If you go on like this I will have to charge you with rent," Brackenreid intruded on his brooding time once more. He hadn't heard him coming in this time.

"I finally caught up to all my paper work," he offered as an explanation.

"And what is this crap I hear about you bringing a piglet to the stables?" Brackenreid went on and held up a hand when Murdoch started to open his mouth for a explanation. "I don't care, Murdoch, just get that thing out of there as soon as possible," he ordered. "And the same goes for you. Go home. I don't want to see you here again before Monday, except if there's a new body popping up," he finished and left, knowing there was nothing to add to that. With a heavy sigh Murdoch stood up and rubbed his temples, wondering when he had drank or eaten the last time. "Might as well start now," he said to himself, thinking about the shed he still had to build.

* * *

By the time he arrived at Julia's house with the necessary wood it was shortly before noon. He had taken the time to clean himself up, change his clothes, shave, eat and drink something and finally buy the wood he needed. He rang the bell and only had to wait a few seconds before Dawson opened the door.

"Detective," she greeted him and he lifted his hat in greeting.

"Hello Dawson. I am here to build the shed in the garden," he informed her, knowing that it was none of her business. But if he was lucky Julia wasn't even home and he could do this quickly and quietly and then hopefully find some sleep.

"Dr. Ogden told me about it. Could you please bring the wood around back so you don't have to carry it through the house," Dawson requested and William nodded. If Julia was home, so he would be able to avoid her and another round of their fight for a while longer. He picked up the wood he had deposited beside the front door and walked down the street and into a narrow alley so he could reach the garden from the side by the fields. Dawson was already waiting for him and opened the small wooden gate so he could pass through without putting the wood down again.

"You don't happen to have any tools here, Dawson?" he asked her, knowing that if they hadn't he would have to walk back home and get his own tools.

"We do, Detective. I will get them for you. Would you like something to drink as well?" she asked him.

"That would be very appreciated," he gave Dawson a small smile.

* * *

It was getting dark when he was finally done and even though he had been working at Julia's house, well, technically her garden, he hadn't seen her at all. At first he had been relieved, but then he had caught himself looking over his shoulder more and more, wondering why she wasn't coming out to see him. Surely Dawson had told her that he was there. Or had she been out all day? However from the small conversation he had had with Dawson while taking a break in the afternoon he had gathered that Julia was at home alright.

So he gathered his tools, controlled the sturdiness of the shed again and took the empty glass Dawson had brought him inside. There was no one in the kitchen so he simply put it in the sink and walked back into the hallway. He was walking to the front door when he heard a door open behind him.

"You're coming without saying hello and now you're leaving without saying goodbye," he heard Julia's voice behind him and turned around. That single comment had been enough to make his blood boil again. She surely knew how to push his buttons.

"I can't seem to remember that I saw you out in the garden, telling me that you were home," he argued back.

"Where would I be on Saturday off of work?" she asked him loudly, now mad as well.

"Maybe visiting your friend Dr. Tasch or parading more revealing knickerbockers around town," he yelled back and loudly put his tools down on a small sideboard that stood in the hallway.

"You don't need to yell in the hallway so that my staff can hear anything. Lower your voice," she hissed loudly and stepped back from the door to her study, signalizing him to enter. Reluctantly he did and she closed the door behind him.

"So, now I am in here and now what? You want to yell back?" William provoked her.

"You are such an idiot, William," she shrieked and her knuckles turned white as she held onto the desk in front of her.

"For what exactly, please enlighten me! For not liking you running around town half naked or for not liking you embracing other men?"

"For being a narrow minded, stubborn, infuriating… chauvinist," she kept insulting him.

"Oh, if you think it modern maybe I should go and embrace other women," he said hotly and was just quick enough to duck when she threw a book at him a second later. It crashed loudly into the door and then there was silence for a moment.

"I can't believe you just said that," Julia broke the silence, her voice choked up with tears. "No matter what I do I can't do anything right with you these days," she stated sadly. "I'm starting to think this is all just an excuse because you changed your mind and wish no longer to marry me." She sounded heartbroken now, but William wasn't in a mood to soothe her. He was too angry still.

"You are delusional, Julia. I don't care one bit if all the other women start wearing knickerbockers or suits, but I surely mind if my fiancée is riding her bike all around town and all men can see her legs and ankles. It's not right!" he said loudly, picked up the book and threw it back on her desk. "I never considered myself a jealous or possessive man, but just the thought that other men could see parts of your body they aren't supposed to see makes me want to kill them all," he admitted, still in a furious rant. "And then this Dr. Tasch. First he saves your life and then he's your confidant in everything. And the level of your physical comfort with each other is a bit too high for my taste," he finished, by now standing a few feet away from her.

"Are you accusing me of having an affair with Isaac?" she asked incredulously.

"No, but I am wondering if something happened before," he spat out.

"Yes, William he has seen me naked. Many times," she taunted him.

"I knew it!" he yelled and held out one accusing finger to her face.

"He is my gynecologist, if you need it spelled out for you," she yelled back.

"For what would you need one?"

"I don't feel like telling you."

"But you feel like telling him about our engagement! Maybe you should marry him, then if you trust him so much more than me," he continued their screaming match.

"You bastard! How can you say something like that? After everything we shared!" she finally lost her battle against the tears and started to slap him. She hit his arms and his chest and he took a second to understand what was going on and grab her arms. She tried to fight him and get free, but he tightened his grasp on her wrists and held them. They were so close to one another now that they shared the same airspace. The closest they had been to each other in a long while. First their eyes met and then they both pounced at the same moment. Her lips were on his and his tongue in her mouth only seconds later. The kiss was a battle for control that none of the two could win. William pushed her back against the desk and swept everything off of it before he lifted her up and onto it.

"Crazy," Murdoch muttered, breathing hard, his lips still against hers.

"I am not!" she argued back and shoved at his shoulder, but then pulled him close again.

"Not you. How much I missed you," he clarified and sealed her lips again, so she wouldn't continue their fight. There was no time for it now, there was only need. He could feel his erection pressing painfully against his pants and groaned when Julia spread her legs and pulled him into her. It wasn't close enough, not at all. He needed more of her, more of her skin and of it#s feel underneath his hands. More of her taste and more of those moans. Quickly he unbuttoned her blouse and pulled down the undershirt she wore, not minding that the buttons flew everywhere under his impatient tugs. He ripped his lips from hers and attacked her chest, sucking as much flesh in his mouth as he could. Julia didn't even attempt to undress his upper body, but went right to his trousers. She opened them and pushed them down and when her hand wrapped around his rigid shaft he gasped against her breast. There was no romance this time, just red hot passion and lust as she pumped him and spread his precum over his shaft. When he couldn't stand it anymore he pushed her skirts up to her waist and got rid of her undergarments the same way he had got access to her breasts.

He stroked her with his fingers, plunged them inside fast and hard when he felt how wet she was from the few minutes of pleasure.

"Oh William, yes!" she moaned and closed her eyes and her head fell back. She pulled him closer to her and her eyes flew open and bore into his when he tip of his shaft touched her opening for the first time.

William stared into her eyes and gritted his teeth, fighting the devil on his shoulders that told him to just push into her and finally make her his. He knew that Julia wouldn't stop him, the decision was all his. Feeling her hot and wet against him was the pleasurable thing he had ever felt and even the relations he had had with women before paled in comparison. And that's what stopped him. This was Julia, his fianceé, and he wanted their first time together to be special and romantic and their wedding night. Not some angry romp on the desk in her study.

So when he pushed forward he thrust upwards as well so he was rubbing his erection against her . His tip caressed her clit on every stroke and the wetness from her made it easy to glide back and forth. Julia was still staring into his eyes unseeingly. He flicked his gaze down, to her exposed breasts with the faint red marks and love bites on them to the missing buttons on her chemise and her pushed up skirts. Her lips were red and swollen and still she was pushing her hips in the same rhythm as he did, enjoying this as much as he did. Lust was still pulsing behind his eyes, but when he kissed her this time he made a point of making it softer and with more gentleness and love. He loved her, so much so that it reduced him to a jealous, archaic idiot that picked fights with her because he got possessive, and still she shared the same fiery passion as he did, because she was just as crazy in love with him as he was with her.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate again and the rhythm of their movements quickened. It had simply been too long since they had been together intimately and the fight seemed to heighten their passion for each other even more.

"William," she gasped into his mouth suddenly and her body started shaking while she clung to him. Seeing her come undone caused him to climax as well and he erupted, spilling his seed all over her pubic hair and stomach, soiling her skirts and blouse as well.

"William," she sighed again and slumped against him, hugging him to her in a tight grip, like she was afraid he would just get up and leave.

"I love you, Julia," he told her and held her tight. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot," he apologized, but she sealed his lips with hers before he could go on.

"Let's talk later. We really need to talk… also about this," she told him and drew him into another kiss.

"It seems that our encounters get more passionate each time. I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself from really making love to you," he admitted, a bit ashamed of his lack of self- control.

"We will go and see my father tomorrow and announce our engagement. I really want to become your wife soon, because I don't know how much longer I can wait, either," she told him and he kissed her for telling him that she was just as desperate as he was.

"I ruined your blouse and destroyed your shirt and bloomers," he stated when he pulled back a bit after they broke the kiss.

"I don't care, but maybe we should get cleaned up," Julia said and he was surprised when she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, and a smile came onto his face when she kept laughing.

"Us," she laughed. "First we argue and then we rip each other's clothes off."

"A rather pleasurable end to a fight," he laughed with her.

"Absolutely," she nodded and kissed him again.

**TBC**

**Don't worry, they will talk. I guess they just needed to unwind first.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

I made, it, this chapter is done so much sooner than the last few were. I hope you like it and thanks for still reading!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

„I'm really happy that we picked it up today," William commented as he put the piglet down in the hay in its new shed in Julia's garden. She had insisted in getting it the same night, so they wouldn't have to worry about it the next day before they saw her father.

"It's a female piglet and needs a name, William," Julia smiled and petted the little ears of their new pet.

"Julia, it's a pig not a dog," he said as he stood stiffly beside her.

"Oh William, don't pretend you don't care," she simply laughed about his attitude. She knew him better than that. "You were the one who saved her and brought her here so I doubt that you will let her grow and then slaughter her," she went on and stood up, wrapping one arm around his middle.

"So you really want to name her?" he asked, already giving in because he knew he didn't have a chance anyway to win this argument. Her laughing eyes gave him all the confirmation he needed. "Then go ahead," he encouraged her.

"I get the honors alone? How generous of you," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "How about… Frieda?" she asked then.

"Frieda?" he asked, wondering how she had come up with that name.

"I think she looks like a Frieda," Julia shrugged and looked at the piglet that was chewing on an apple.

"Crazy lady," he laughed heartily and pulled her tightly against his side. How much happier he felt when she was with him and everything was alright between them. That thought reminded him that they still had to talk about their fight.

"Shall we go back inside?" Julia asked and he nodded and led her out of the small shed. "You think she will be ok out here all alone?" she wondered when they closed the door and the piglet started to squeak.

"We will not take the piglet into the main house with us. I saved its life, you tended to its wounds and gave it, sorry, her, a new home, I think that's enough," William intervened before she could even think about taking the piglet inside with her. Knowing Julia he wouldn't put it past her.

"Fine," she agreed with a deep sigh and walked beside him onto the veranda and sat down on the bench. William took the blanket and spread it over her legs before he sat down beside her. Immediately she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a lovely night," he started, not knowing if he wanted to have "the talk" or not.

"I missed you, William," she admitted, referring to the last few days.

"I missed you, too. But I couldn't get over myself and come over," he made his own admission.

"Did I really look that repulsing in the biking outfit?" she asked him and his eyes widened in shock at her question.

"What makes you say that?"

"You couldn't even look at me," she said, her eyes cast downwards.

"Julia, look at me," he insisted and lifted her chin up with his finger. "I was shocked, yes, but not because you looked repulsing. You never do!" He assured her. "I just didn't expect you to wear such a revealing outfit. It took me by surprise and the possessive part of me took over. I want to be the only one who sees you like this," he explained, or tried to at least.

"In knickerbockers?" she asked, raising her eyebrows playfully.

"In revealing clothes," he clarified in a whisper and kissed her softly.

"They are not revealing, they are practical. Have you ever tried riding a bike in a long skirt? It gets stuck all the time. Honestly, it's simply dangerous," she insisted.

"You should have told me that before and prepared me for what I was to expect. Your new clothes, George and the bathing suit were simply too much at once," William smiled.

"So I am officially allowed to wear the knickerbockers again?" she asked him.

"I don't want you to get hurt… and you wouldn't let a no stop you anyway," he knew.

"True," she laughed and snuggled further into him. They were silent for a while and simply enjoyed being together while they watched the stars shine in the dark sky above them.

"I was at Isaac's yesterday for an examination," Julia said quietly into the darkness and started to play with his fingers above the blanket.

"Are you alright?" he became worried instantly.

"I wanted to know if there's really no chance for us to have a child of our own," Julia's voice became even quieter, barely above a whisper. William didn't say anything, he simply placed a soft kiss on her sleeve and waited for her to go on.

"Isaac says that while my ovaries seem intact, there's just a lot of scar tissue in my uterus and the egg can't settle in as it should. I will simply miscarry before we even know I was ever pregnant," she explained and her eyes became watery with tears.

"We can always adopt. There are so many children out there seeking a new home," he tried to console her.

"Oh William, I really want to have your child, feel it grown within me, birth it, nurse it," she said and then started to sob. He hugged her to him and gently rocked her from side to side, hoping she would stop crying. It was breaking his heart, because he couldn't do anything. There was nothing in their power they could do to change it.

"I understand why I was punished this way for my sins, but you shouldn't be burdened with this. You deserve a wife who is able to give you children," she went on and he knew he needed to speak up or she would talk herself farther and farther into this.

"Julia, we talked about this and I stand by what I said. There is only one woman for me and that is you. I don't want to have children with any other woman. Only you. And if it isn't in god's plan to have us have our own children, then maybe our child is out there waiting for us to come and get it and give it the home it deserves," he told her and didn't let go of her.

"Thank you," she said, still choked up and buried her face even deeper into his neck.

"There's nothing you have to thank me for," he replied. "Except for maybe letting you name the piglet 'Frieda'," he pointed out then when he saw the opportunity to lighten the mood. When Julia lifted her head and looked at him while he felt her laughter vibrate through his own body, he knew he had found the right words.

* * *

The next afternoon they stood in front of the impressive house Julia grew up in. William had never been there before and he had to admit that now that he saw the mansion he was even more nervous about meeting her father than he had been earlier.

"And you called in advance and he said it was alright?" William wanted reassurance once more.

"Yes, I did. Just relax William. If you think about it rationally there's nothing bad that can happen. Whether he approves or not, it doesn't change a thing. He has yet to approve of all the other choices I made in my life," Julia tried to calm him and placed a hand on his when he just wouldn't stop fiddling with his sleeves. Before William could reply the door opened and they walked inside, handing their hats and coats off to the maid. Before long they were led into the sitting room where Mr. Ogden was already waiting for them.

"Julia," he smiled when he saw his daughter and she walked to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello father. This is detective William Murdoch, my fiancé. I have already told you about him," Julia introduced the two men and they awkwardly shook hands.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Sir," Murdoch said and tried to sound cheerful, while he was actually shaking in his shoes under the probing eyes of Julia's father.

"I have heard a lot about you indeed. Both my daughters can't stop talking about you," Mr. Ogden replied and William wasn't sure if he should take it as a compliment or a reprimand. He didn't know what to say so he remained quiet.

"I hope it is alright that we stopped by on such a short notice. However with our job we never know what might come up," Julia spoke up.

"I hear you're an acting detective and are somewhat famous for your unusual methods," her father didn't answer her question and turned back to William instead.

"I wouldn't call my methods unusual, I just like to combine science with sleuthing," William said.

"Oh, you're a scientist?" Mr. Ogden said surprised.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I just like to read and experiment and use my knowledge for my work," he explained.

"I am sure however you would have made a great scientist, would you have had the opportunity to study at a university," Julia complimented. "You have a brilliant mind."

"Thank you, Julia. Sadly I didn't get that chance," William smiled at her and was distracted for a second when she smiled back and her eyes got that light shade of… he didn't know what color it was, but her eyes shone that way whenever she was happy.

"Julia, would you mind to check on our tea? I fear the maid has forgotten us," her father asked her and interrupted their moment.

"Of course," she nodded and squeezed William's shoulder reassuringly before she left the room.

"Detective, from everybody I heard about you I gather you are no fool. So I hope you understand that for obvious reasons I would have liked Julia to marry Dr. Garland a lot more. I can't say I am too fond of the arrangement now," Mr. Ogden stated bluntly and reminded William very much of Julia at that moment.

"Yes, I understand that, Sir," William nodded, because really there was no reason not to understand where he was coming from.

"However I know my daughter and I know that she won't rest until she gets what she wants and she would never let me stand in her way. " William nodded, knowing that it was true. "I can see that Julia is happy now. She seems more calm and content than I have ever seen her before and I believe that you are the reason for it. I am not a supporter of love marriages, but I believe in friendship and companionship and by everything Ruby told me, you have always been there for both of my daughters."

"They are extraordinary women," William stated.

"They are, so was my wife. I will give you my blessing, and if it is only because I have no other choice. Personally I have nothing against you, but I would have liked someone better off for my daughter," Mr. Ogden continued in his blunt way.

"And I wish I could offer Julia more," William said truthfully.

"And that honors you," the older man said. "Know however that living with such a forward thinking and modern woman as my daughter won't always be easy. I speak from experience," the man sighed dramatically and William couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"I have worked with Julia for a while, I know what you are talking about," he admitted.

"From what I was told I gathered you did more than work with her," Mr. Ogden commented dryly and wiped the smile off William's face. "My daughter thinks I know nothing and understand even less. But I know things, hear things, conclude things," he said and William got the impression that he was no longer only talking about their sleeping arrangements. He got the feeling that he knew it all, everything in Julia's past. "So I don't see a reason for you two to hurry into marriage other than the talk of the people. And I know my daughter couldn't care less about that."

"I'm a religious man, Sir, and I want Julia to become my wife in front of the world and the lord. I care about that," William pointed out and hoped to get his point across that way.

"I see," Mr. Ogden nodded and seemed to contemplate what he had just heard. "In that case I can only say that I hope Ruby will meet a man like this one day," he said then and sighed once more. William suddenly felt for him, because it must be hard having two daughters like the Ogden sisters.

"Look, they even baked a cake for us," Julia, who came back into the room just then, said joyfully.

"It looks delicious," William complimented obediently and thought he saw the young maid blush.

"Coffee or tea detective?" Mr. Ogden asked.

"Tea please. I can't seem to get used to this... coffee," William admitted, now that there was no need anymore to impress Julia with his worldly-ness.

"Me neither, William. Me neither," Mr. Ogden agreed with him and smiled approvingly for the first time.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**That chapter is probably the most pointless of this story, but I felt like writing pointless fluff...**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Julia was in an incredibly good mood that Monday morning. It was slightly after eleven and she had already completed one autopsy. She was proud of her quick but thorough work. She switched off the music that still played and hummed along until the very last tone. It was just a beautiful day and she couldn't help but smile when she remembered when she had woken up that morning and had found William still lying next to her. They had got ready together, just like they had done these past two weeks. However this morning William had stopped her when she had wanted to leave the bedroom to go to breakfast. Casually he had taken the necklace off and had finally put the ring on her finger, where it belonged. He had only smiled at her like it hadn't been a big thing at all. Still, only looking at the ring on her finger it made her eyes well up with happy tears. He had walked out of the room before she had been able to react, but when she had caught up to him in the kitchen she had kissed him, not minding that Dawson was standing two feet away from them on the stove.

With an extra jaunt to her step she left her morgue and walked the short distance to the constabulary, autopsy reports in hand. She greeted the men left and right and then knocked on Murdoch's door when she reached it.

"Ah, Dr. Ogden. Murdoch's in the stables with Crabtree doing another experiment," Brackenreid's voice startled her when it came from behind, instead of William's voice from inside the rook as she had expected.

"Oh alright. I just wanted to bring over the report," she said and showed him the files she held.

"I just wanted to go and see what they are doing… care to join me?" the inspector asked her.

"Of course," she nodded and followed him. "How are your wife and your boys doing?" she asked him then, because she hadn't heard anything about them, mainly because of her own drama.

"They're great. The lads are getting taller and taller, Bobby's now into trains," he added.

"Oh, so he has lost his fascination for pirates?" Julia smiled knowingly.

"I have to say it's easier for me to help him lay out train tracks in his room than to fight with swords," Brackenreid admitted as they reached the stables. "I hope Crabtree is not wearing a dress this time," he remarked and made them both laugh.

"Oh Inspector," Crabtree stuttered when he saw him entering and stopped whatever he was doing. His hands were completely black as were his arms. William didn't look much better, but he kept his hands in the box that was standing in front of him.

"Murdoch, what are you doing this time?" the inspector asked him.

"Checking what different coloring different kinds of earth leave on the skin. Maybe I can find out what colored the skin of our last victim," he explained and finally took his hands out, shaking off the sand.

"I think I can save you that trouble, detective," Julia spoke up and had to smile when he came closer and she could see that he had black smudges all over his face.

"You know what colored her skin?" he asked and wiped his hands on a rug,

"Yes. It's called 'Henna'. Women in the Far East use it to color their hair and skin for marriage or other festivities. It's quite beautiful what designs they are coming up with, I've seen pictures," she explained.

"Sounds intriguing," he nodded and finally stopped wiping his hands.

"I have the report right here for you," she went on. " Cause of death was affixiation, as we already suspected," she went on and handed him the files. When he took them, she took the rag from him.

"George, I guess that means we are done here," William shrugged and Julia saw that there was some earth falling down from his hair.

"Oh, William, come here," she laughed and used the cloth she held first to wipe away the dirt on his face and then ran her fingers through his hair and tried to get as much sand out as she could. She didn't think twice about it and neither did William- at first. Then however he saw Brackenreid and Crabtree exchanging smiles and he felt his face grow hot.

"Doctor, I think it's alright…" he tried to avoid her hands, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"William, just hold still," she lectured him and even lightly slapped his hand with her left one.

"Good lord, is that what I think it is?" Crabtree asked then in his usual 'discreet' way, having noticed the engagement ring. He first smiled brightly, but then the smile vanished and he looked worried.

"I don't know what you think this is, but I know that it's an engagement ring," Julia clarified, now smoothing out William's hair because it was sticking up after her de-sanding.

"From…?" George had the guts to ask. He didn't think about how inappropriate the question was, he was just scared that the doctor had come back and Julia would get married to him after all. With Murdoch and Dr. Ogden one never knew.

"George, really," William intervened, because he didn't like the implications the question brought up.

"I'm sorry. I just fear that…." He went on, but this time Brackenreid silenced him by slapping the back of his head.

"Don't your ever know when it is better to shut up, Crabtree?" he asked him harshly and George looked at his boos like a boy who had just got a scolding from his father. It was that look that made Julia snicker.

"Honestly, I think after all your prying and heart to hearts because of our private matters I doubt that there is any decency left," she pointed out bluntly and William blushed even more. She slowed his fast beating heart by leaning slightly against him. "And to answer your question George, William asked me to marry him and I said yes," she let them know as a large smile blossomed on her face. When she looked up at William, she saw a similar smile lighting up his face and got lost in his warm brown eyes for a moment.

"About damn time, Murdoch," Brackenreid commented before he walked over to them and congratulated them.

"Not the words I would have chosen, but I agree," George agreed with his boss and then gave them his best wishes as well.

"You already set a date?" the two policemen pried even more.

"Not yet, but soon I believe," William replied after exchanging a look with Julia.

"I really hope you two will make it this time. This station couldn't take any more of a certain detective being love sick," Brackenreid topped the indiscreet comments. William quietly groaned and made Julia chuckle.

"Does your sister know?" George asked then.

"Yes, she knows and so does my father," Julia nodded and stepped away a bit from William so she wasn't leaning into him any longer. The way his fingers caressed her back just felt too intimate, even if he didn't realize that he was doing it.

"Come on Crabtree, we'll leave these love birds alone so Murdoch can finally get cleaned up," the inspector ordered with a wink in William's direction that made Julia blush.

"Does he really think we would… here?" Julia exclaimed when they were gone and turned to William, her mouth hanging open. "Oh no, don't answer that," she said then when she saw William's pained expression.

"Do I still have dirt somewhere on my face?" he asked her to change the topic.

"Yes, on your forehead. Do you have water here?" she asked.

"Yes, over there is a bowl with fresh water," he nodded and pointed in the direction of an empty horse box. Julia went over, wetted the cloth and then came back to him.

"Actually, thinking about it again, I think maybe we would…" she thought out loud while she wiped his forehead.

"Julia, are you trying to kill me?" he asked her and closed his eyes for a second.

"Sorry," she apologized half heartedly and kissed him softly when she had succeeded wiping the dirt off his face.

"Are your free for lunch?" William wanted to know and caught a lose strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Why, you have plans to return to the stables?" she teased him.

"No, I thought about going for a stroll out on the island," he grinned at her attempt to taunt him.

"That sounds delightful," she agreed immediately and held his look. "Are you ok with the station knowing about our engagement?" she asked then.

"You mean am I alright with it after I was finally able to put the ring on your finger that you had been wearing on your necklace for months?" he returned the question and raised his eyebrows.

"They are really nosy," she pointed out, but smiled, knowing deep down that he was as relieved about their engagement being out in the open as she was.

"That they are," he agreed without hesitation. "Will you stay at the station until I cleaned up here? Then we can leave for our lunch," he wanted to know. There was no point in her going back to the morgue and working for twenty minutes so he could pick her up again.

"Let me help you," she agreed. "But we have to stop at the morgue before we leave. I need to get my jacket and hat. It's not as warm as the sunny sky suggests," she let him know.

"Alright, then let's get started. If we leave a bit early maybe we can stop at home and look after Frieda," he suggested.

"Aw, you do love her and care about her," Julia awed exaggeratedly.

"Julia," William sighed, because Julia had become way too attached to the piglet and was treating it like other people treated their dogs. Weird thing was that the piglet seem to learn even faster than dogs did and he had to say he was impressed by it.

"Don't pretend that you don't care. You've exposed yourself," she continued teasing him with a smile. She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist when she had turned around to close one of the boxes with earth in them.

"The only woman I love is the one I'm going to marry very soon. If you see her, tell her to please stop teasing me. I'm sure I will get enough of it already here at the station in the weeks to come," he spoke directly in her ear, which gave her goose bumps.

"I will make it up to you later," she told him then with a sassy wink, when she had her feelings under control again and wasn't tempted anymore to kiss him senseless and make use of what Brackenreid had suggested.

"I'm looking forward to it," he winked back and then they continued cleaning up.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

This took my wayyyyy longer than I thought and I apologize for that. Real life can be tough sometimes and I get my fair share of that at the moment which sometimes simply robs me of any kind of creativity. I took a vacation lately and now that I am back I'm feeling a bit better.

Finding inspiration for this chapter was hard because I haven't seen MM in a long time. I can't bring myself to re-watch season 4 and I've seen the first three seasons at least a hundred times.

Someone pointed out that there are typos and mistakes in the chapters. I apologize for both. Usually, in other fandoms, I always work with beta readers, but sadly I don't have one this time. So I finish the chapter and then post it. Directly after writing I can't find the typos, so I usually only find them if I re-read my own chapters days later- which is something I basically never do. I try my hardest to avoid typos and mistakes, I promise. Please keep in mind however that I am not an English native.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

„William, my shoes and socks are still wet from this afternoon," Julia complained when she entered the living room where he was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"You should hang them up so they can dry," he answered without looking up from the paper.

"And I was thinking you would be more apologetic or helpful," she said in an offended tone, but playful enough so one knew she wasn't serious. After all he had been the one who had pushed her halfway in the river during their stroll.

"Mmh?" he made and kept reading. Julia put her hands on her hips and shook her head. He really wasn't listening to her. She closed the door behind her and then made her way over to the sofa. She simply pushed the newspaper out of the way and placed herself sideways in his lap- that made him look up and pay attention.

"William, we are not even married yet and you ignore me because of the newspaper?" she asked, half laughing and half worried.

"I'm sorry. I was just reading this article about our last case," he replied and put the newspaper down on the cushion beside them.

"And how bad was it?" she asked, because usually the reports about the police were only newsworthy if they were negative.

"Not bad at all. However the article stated and I quote "Detective William Murdoch was investigating with the help of his fiancée Dr. Julia Ogden"," he told her.

"So, it's out," Julia stated and covered his hand with one of hers.

"Yes, it's out," he nodded and laced his fingers through hers. "Have you already thought about the wedding?"

"About the ceremony or my dress?" Julia wanted clarification.

"Both," he just said and seemed distracted by her hair. His eyes were fixated on her curls, which were pulled into a ponytail. He seemed to contemplate it for a second and then he started pulling the needles out of her hair so the blonde strands came down.

"No, not really. We agreed to have a small ceremony, we have the date already and I will go dress shopping with Ruby this weekend. You think I missed something?" she asked and tried to avoid his fingers which were tickling the skin of her neck as he combed through her hair.

"Dunno," he muttered, barely listening to her by then. He brushed her hair back behind her ear once he had it all down and then moved closer to her and placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Do you already have your suit for the wedding?" she wanted to know and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Yes, your father made me buy one last weekend," he mumbled against her skin.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Julia said and smiled because of the feelings he was evoking in her. "William!" she squealed when he suddenly scraped her skin with his teeth. "Have you read the Dracula novel?" she laughed.

"No, I haven't," he said and kissed her neck one more time before he pulled back and laughingly pulled her fully in his arms. "With the invitations sent out there is not much more for us to do. It looks like we get everything ready just in time," he went on then.

"Yes. Too soon for you?" Julia asked, because she couldn't place the contemplative look he suddenly had on his face. Now it was her turn to comb with her fingers through his hair while she was still sitting on his lap.

"No, Julia, no," William shook his head. "It just came to me again that no one of my family will be there. My sister is dead, so is my mother and my father is out somewhere west," he admitted.

"We could try and find him," Julia offered.

"I don't even know if I would want him there," William shrugged.

"I hope it will still be a happy day for you, William," she replied with compassion. It made her sad hearing him talk like that about the day that was supposed to be the happiest of their lives.

"Oh, Julia, of course it will be. Don't ever doubt that," he assured her and was rewarded with a heated kiss. He responded in kind and they had already forgotten place and time when someone cleared her throat and caused them to pull back somewhat guiltily.

"Dawson?" Julia addressed the spoil-sport, but had yet to turn around and get off William's lap.

"No wonder the city is talking," the voice of Mr. Ogden echoed through the room- and it made Julia jump off William's lap.

"Mr. Ogden, sir," William said embarrassed and stroked through his hair before straightening his shirt and getting off the couch.

"Father, we weren't expecting you," Julia was equally mortified.

"I gathered that," he nodded and still looked disapprovingly at the two of them. "And let me express that I am happy once you two are married and can't cause any more scandal."

"Father, we are hardly causing any scandal in our own living-room," Julia disagreed unnerved.

"Our living-room, that's what's causing scandal," he pointed out and referred to their living situation. It wasn't really official yet but somehow William had managed to move in without really ever moving in. He had brought a shirt here and a book there and had accumulated more and more things that way at Julia's place. And there really wasn't a point in bringing it back to Mrs. Kitchen since he would move in anyway.

William and Julia remained silent, because really there simply wasn't much they could say to defend themselves. He was right after all.

"The next time you want to make your engagement known however I would like to know, so I can put it in the newspaper and not find it mentioned in an article about a gruesome murder," Mr. Ogden pointed out the reason of his visit.

"Mr. Ogden this article, or the part about our personal connection, came to a surprise to us as well. We had no idea," William apologized.

"So far only our families and friends know about the engagement and the upcoming wedding. We never wanted it published," Julia clarified.

"Then someone couldn't keep his mouth shut, it seems," her father knew. William and Julia looked at each other and exchanged a knowing look. There really only was one person who would nlab out their secret.

"George," they said in unison.

"Mr. Murdoch, there is another visitor. He says he's family," Dawson announced then and before he could reply a familiar figure limped into the salon.

"Lordy, William my boy. That house ain't shabby," he drawled.

"Henry," William said shocked and grabbed Julia's hand without realizing it. This was a nightmare come true. There stood his drunkard father beside the respected Mr. Ogden, his future father in law.

"I read that ya getting' married, so I thought I'd come by. Was just in the area for business. My only boy…" Henry grinned proudly and showed his crooked, dirty teeth. "And to such a beautiful lady." Instinctively William stepped closer to Julia while Mr. Ogden stepped a bit away from Henry.

"I will kill this reporter," William hissed at Julia.

"I will help you hide the body," she whispered back. This was going to be a huge mess.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

„Whoever would have thought that my father and your father would find common ground on something," Julia sighed and let herself fall onto the sofa exhaustedly.

"I am not sure that that is a good thing," William commented and sat down beside her. It had been three days since Henry had arrived in Toronto and he had caused nothing but trouble since then. Until that afternoon that was when he and Mr. Ogden had started talking investments in the west and had surprisingly found themselves on the same side of the argument, while Julia and William had been on the other.

"It's a good thing we finally have an evening to ourselves again," Julia smiled and leaned sideways against her fiancé.

"Oh yes, without my father's comments on everything we say or do." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He even commented on my wedding gown."

"Why did you show it to him?" William grinned.

""He can be quite charming an convincing when he wants to. Just like someone else I know," she teased. A second later she yawned widely.

"You're tired," William observed.

"Yes, the preparations for the wedding and your father's presence added to our workload at the moment… why do all these people have to die now? Can't they wait until we are back from our honeymoon?" she asked and yawned again.

"Come on, let's go to bed then. I am tired as well," he offered but when he wanted to move off the sofa Julia held onto him.

"Don't move. I am so comfortable," she whined and hugged his arm while leaning her cheek against his upper arm.

"You want me to continue reading the book to you that we started?" he asked and once against pulled the needles out of her hair so the strands came tumbling down. He loved doing it, because it always meant that there wouldn't be any guests or work- just the two of them. Seeing her with her hair down meant intimacy to him, something that was only theirs. Just like when he was getting comfortable himself and lost the dress shirt and the jacket until he was only left with his undershirt and trousers.

"Yes, please," she agreed with a tired smile and handed him the book from the table beside the couch. He had barely started reading when he felt her head getting heavier and heavier against hi arm and when he looked down he found her fast asleep. He continued reading for a few minutes and then fell silent so he could watch her more intently. She looked so peaceful as she lay snuggled against his side with her hair falling down over her shoulders. He couldn't believe that in less than a week he would get married to her. Julia would be his wife. When he had been a young man and had fantasized about his future wife, he had always pictured someone as pretty as Julia, but totally different otherwise. He had dreamed of an obedient wife, catholic, who would stay at home with their kids and spend all day cleaning and decorating their home, baking and cooking for him so when he would get home everything would be perfect. The kids would be dressed perfectly and dinner would be on the table. They would all hang on his lips and believe everything he told them. He would teach them and they would think him to be the smartest father and husband on earth. And now he had Julia. He smiled at the thought. Character wise she couldn't be father from his childhood dream. She was feisty, always up for a good debate and constantly challenging him. She couldn't cook to save her life and was better educated than he was. She was working, self-reliant and would probably be shocked if he ever told her what he imagined his future wife to be like. And yet, there he was and he couldn't be happier. Sure, kids would always be a sore point but he was sure that once they had adopted a child or two which they would love just as much, then everything would be perfect. Julia sighed in her sleep and snuggled more into him while sliding a bit down.

"Come on, Julia, we'll get you to bed," William whispered and carefully untangled her from him and then lifted her up in his arms. He was just walking towards the door when it opened and Henry stepped in. He was supposed to stay at Mr. Ogden's place but it looked like he had changed his mind.

"Is she alright, Wills?" his father asked a tad too loud.

"Shhh, she's just asleep," he shushed his father. "Could you open the door for me please?" he asked him then.

"Sure, son," Henry nodded and opened the door wide. "I'm gonna wait right here for you," he added then and William sighed inwardly. Why could his father not just leave him alone?

"I'll be right back," he said instead and then made his way through the hallway, up the stairs and into Julia's bedroom. He lay her down on the bed before he lit a lamp and closed the door. He didn't want her to sleep in her corset. Carefully he unbuttoned the blouse she wore, but he had to sit her up to get her out of it. That's when she woke up.

"You're taking advantage of me when I'm asleep?" she smiled sleepily and then pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"No, I prefer you awake for that," he smiled. "I merely wanted to change you so you wouldn't have to sleep in your work clothes and corset," he clarified.

"That's very thoughtful of you, however I am awake now," she smiled back at him and then kissed him again. William kissed her back and kept unbuttoning her blouse at the same time. When she started to unbutton his shirt however he stopped her and pulled back.

"Henry is downstairs and waiting for me," he informed her when he saw her confused look.

"Does that mean that you will go home again?" she asked, already pouting because she knew his answer. There was no way he was sharing a bed with her while not being married, while his father was living under the same roof. Henry had taken one of the guest bedrooms and William could have easily done the same, but there was just no logical explanation for it. He had a bed of his own, even if he hadn't slept in it for a while before his father had come along.

"Yes," he confirmed it and had to smile about the pout that formed on her face. "But let's get you changed first," he added and finally got her out of her blouse. Julia just sat there and let him undress her. It was her way of silent protest while she was still too tired and sleepy to argue with him about it. He unlaced her corset next and took off her undershirt before he got up and got her nightgown from the drawer. She leaned into him when she had to get up to step out of her skirts. William pulled her nightgown over her head and then gently put her in bed again and tucked her in.

"Please stay! I don't like sleeping without you," Julia complained when he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and then wanted to leave.

"I don't like it either. But just five more days and then we never have to sleep apart ever again," he tried to give her hope.

"That won't help me sleep tonight," she pointed out.

"You're half asleep already," William chuckled and leaned down once again to give her a kiss, because she was just adorable. "Sleep well and see you tomorrow," he said and by the time he turned off the lamp she was already asleep again.

When he was back downstairs he braced himself before he entered the living room, fearing that his father had found the brandy again. He found him reading the book he had read to Julia earlier though.

"There you are. Thought for a second you had gone home," Henry greeted him and put the book down when he saw him.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Julia is alright," he avoided lying.

"You really love her, your Julia," Henry nodded. William looked for any sign of amusement or teasing on his father's face, but there wasn't.

"I do," William nodded and finally sat down in the armchair across from the couch.

"Mr. Ogden and I talked a bit today, from father to father and I can't say that we have much in common," Henry started and William prepared himself to apologize to Julia's father the next day. "However we agree that you two care a great deal about each other. You understand one another in a way we fathers can't. Ogden can't understand his independent and modern daughter any more than I get your catholic and copper ways," Henry grinned. "You two make a great couple, no matter what people say. So don't let anyone ruin it and always treat her right. Take this advice from someone who knows how to make every mistake possible."

"I do intend to make her happy," William nodded and was surprised by the serious talk he and his father were having.

"You know, I loved your mother and you and your sister very much. And still the alcohol and I messed it up so badly that you thought for years that I had killed her," William wrinkled his forehead upon remembering his mother's death. "My weakness is the alcohol, yours, my son, is living in your own head and focusing too much on justice and propriety. From what Mr. Ogden and Miss Ruby told me tonight I think it's what made you lose Julia. I can only tell you to learn from your mistakes and not repeat them. Give a shit about anything but making you're the woman happy that you love," Henry finished his speech. William contemplated it for a while, aware of Henry's probing gaze.

"For once I think you're right, father," he nodded then. "I should be going to bed," he added and got up, suddenly in a hurry.

"I will do that too. See you tomorrow William," Henry nodded and together they left the living room. Henry started going up the stairs and waited for the sound of the front door opening and closing, but then he heard steps behind him. He started laughing when he saw William climbing the stairs as well and he knew that his son wouldn't sleep in one of the guestrooms.

"I am glad to see you taking my advice," he laughed and William closed the bedroom door behind him with a smile of his own on his face. His job was to make his fiancée happy, after all.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Julia couldn't remember when she last had been that nervous. She was standing in a room in the church and swayed from side to side and watched in the mirror how her skirt swayed along with her. At the same time she couldn't remember ever being so deliriously happy. The two feelings together made her grin while she was so nauseous she thought she would throw up any second.

"Julia," her father greeted her and nodded when he entered the room. Slowly she turned around and whatever he had wanted to say got stuck in his throat. "You look stunning, dear," he said then hoarsely.

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile. He came closer and noticed her shaking hands, then took them in his.

"Are you alright? Please tell me you haven't changed your mind again?" her father pleaded. That comment actually amused Julia and she chuckled.

"No, no, of course not," she told him then. "I am just so incredibly nervous," she admitted.

"There is no need for you to be nervous, my child. You look absolutely beautiful and if there is one thing I am sure of, it is that Murdoch adores you and wants nothing more than to marry you," her father assured her and straightened her veil.

"There were times when I thought this day would never come and we had missed our chance," Julia went on, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that why you panicked that night?" Mr. Ogden wanted to know and Julia knew that he was referring to the night of her breakdown when Darcy had gone to fetch William to calm her down and she had ended their relationship that night.

"All I could think about was that if I married Darcy there would be no more chance for me and William and I couldn't bear the thought. I panicked and I didn't know how to stop my thoughts and feelings. That's what made my hysterical."

"And what are you feeling now?"

"I am happy, excited, and nervous about saying my vows in front of so many people. I feel intimidated because I know that there will be gossip about this day for the rest of our lives and I hope that we'll be able to handle whatever comes our way…. But mainly I'm happy and excited." Her father smiled when he heard her words and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish your mother could be here to see you like this," he told her then.

"Me, too," Julia nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I know she'd really like your detective and would probably try to flirt with him, just like Ruby does," he winked at her.

"It's making her mad that he doesn't respond," Julia laughed and realized then that she wasn't as nervous anymore. "Have you seen William?" she asked her father.

"No, but I know that he sent his father into the church, because he was angering him with well intended advises.

"Yes, when it comes to his father William's patience is wearing thin rather quickly," she laughed again, because she could picture in her head how the conversation had gone. There was a knock on the door then and they both turned towards it. When it opened Ruby looked inside.

"Oh Jules, you're so beautiful," she gushed and came into the room. "I just wanted to let you know that all the guests are here and William has just made his way to the altar, meaning everyone is just waiting for you."

"Ok, then let's go," Julia nodded and adjusted her skirt so she could walk.

"No, wait. William asked me to give you this," Ruby stopped her and handed her a sealed envelope. Seeing this Julia raised her eyebrows questioningly at her sister. "I guess he wanted to make sure that I don't read it before bringing it to you," Ruby pouted slightly and both Julia and her father laughed.

"It seems he knows you quite well," Mr. Ogden commented. "Come on then Ruby, " he said and took her arm to lead her to the door. "We'll be waiting for you outside," he told Julia. She waited until they had closed the door behind them before she opened the envelope and took out a small note.

"_Dearest Julia_," it read, "_as long as I breathed there will never be another woman for me. I love you with all my heart and I cannot wait to become your husband and be with you for the rest of my days. I will do everything in my power to make you happy and I never want to see a day go by without your smile. Thank you for the honor of choosing me. See you in front of the altar. William_".

Julia pressed the note to her chest when she was done reading and she knew that these were the vows he couldn't say in church, but wanted to give to her anyway. She then placed the envelope on the small table beside the mirror, but kept the note and slipped it into her white satin glove. Then she picked up her flowers.

"I'm ready," she told her father and Ruby when she opened the door and stepped outside. She really was ready to become Mrs. William Murdoch.

* * *

"William, this is simply ridiculous. Put me down!" Julia laughed and kicked her legs as William carried her over the threshold of her… their house.

"My father specifically told me not to forget this," he chuckled and kept her in his arms even when they were inside and he had kicked the door shut behind them.

"Crazy man," Julia shook her head, still laughing in amusement. Then tenderness entered her eyes and she took one arm from around his neck and cupped his cheek instead. "My crazy man," she added and the words glided off her tongue in wonder. William let her guide his head to hers as she kissed him tenderly.

"My wife," he mumbled against her lips and then kissed her again, this time with all the repressed passion of the day. He kept her in his arms as they kissed and tried to move further into the house, but then stopped and leaned against the door to the living room, afraid he would trip and hurt them both.

"Put me down," Julia whispered against his lips before she sealed his mouth with hers again. Slowly he let her glide down against his body and pulled her as close as humanly possible when her feet had touched the ground. The satin felt warm as his fingers glided over her waist, over her hipbone and onto her back. The laces were tied at her back and slowly untied them so he could get her out of her dress.

"You're so beautiful," William told her, because he wanted to say it again as long as she was still in her wedding dress. Seeing her walking towards the altar had taken his breath away. It was a rather simple dress without that many ruffles, but very elegant and so very Julia. He knew that she had had a totally different dress for her wedding with Darcy, one that Ruby had talked her into and one that wasn't her at all. She had given it away when she had made space in her house for him and he had seen it when he had carried the bags and boxes down the stairs. Julia hadn't wanted to wear it for her wedding with him and so she had bought a new one, one that she had chosen on her own.

"And I have a very handsome husband," she smiled at him as her fingers started to unbutton his shirt.

"Shall we take this upstairs, my love?" he asked her.

"Yes, before Dawson finds us in the most compromising position," she giggled, knowing that her housekeeper must be somewhere in the house. Hand in hand they slowly walked upstairs. The passion wasn't gone, but there was a sudden calmness between them. They were married now and they could take all the time they wanted. Being together wasn't forbidden anymore and the time of sneaking around and making up stories to be together was over.

They closed the bedroom door behind them and Julia turned around to finish what she had started downstairs: She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and then slid it off his shoulders together with the jacket of his tux.

"Can you help me get out of this dress?" she asked him then and turned around, knowing he had already started and would never in a million years say no. William placed a kiss on her neck before he unlaced the bodice of her dress. It took him a bit to figure out how the several laces were tied, but in the end he managed just fine. All the while Julia stood still, her eyes closed and waited for the brief moments when his fingers would grace her skin as he fiddled with the laces. Arousal was growing inside of her with every touch and she fought with herself to remain passive and wait for him to be finished, otherwise she would never get out of this dress and their first time would be a fumbling romp with her still halfway dressed. When he was done he placed kisses on her bare shoulders as he slid the dress down. She tilted her head to the side when he softly nibbled on her neck and earlobe, whispering sweets nothings to her in between. His hands wandered over her back, then teased her belly and finally rested on her hips to slide her skirts down her legs. Once he had gotten rid of her shoes and stocking as well, she turned around and finally kissed him again, while she worked on unfastening his trousers. The kisses became more urgent, the breathing audible and the passion higher as William joined her in her nakedness and walked her backwards to the bed. Laughing they tumbled down on it, the mattress making them bounce slightly. They lay side by side, Julia on her back and William on his stomach, but it didn't take them more than a second to turn to each other and their mouths were locked once more.

Julia let out a soft moan when William kissed his way down to her chest to her breasts and sucked in the hardened nipple without hesitation. His other hand came up and massaged the other. Julia closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations, her fingers woven in his hair. Her mouth fell open when he ran his tongue over the other nipple, then nibbled gently on its tip. He looked up and took in her expression as her skin glowed in the light from the lamp on the night table. When he stopped his ministrations because he was so taken by her look she opened her eyes and they locked on his.  
Not long after, his hands sought out the very essence of his beloved wife, scooting down to admire the smooth flat stomach. The backs of his hands traced her promising shape, appreciative of her. He brought his head down to her stomach, kissing her stomach with open mouthed kisses.

"Ooooh William," she urged him on as both of her hands scoured through his hair. He continued, kissing and sucking her stomach, her sides, and her lower groin. He then eased his arm around her thigh, resting his wrist atop her quivering stomach. Their gaze didn't break as he parted his wet lips, sealing them over her pulsating vagina. As if every muscle in her body contracted at once, she flung her arms about and let out a loud groan. The whole day … actually several months they had waited for their wedding night and now that it was there Julia let go of all control and trusted William in a way that she had never trusted anyone before. They had been intimate before in this way, but never before had she reached her peak so fast while he pleasures her with his tongue.  
Her left hand in some way twisted into his on her stomach as he kept on pleasuring her and didn't stop. His lips and tongue wavered between her lips, sliding past her outer folds, only to discover her rigid clit waiting... with his other hand, he massaged her from above with gentleness.

"Oh My God," she proclaimed. "you're gonna... make me..." she mumbled as another wave of orgasm washed across her body, abruptly cutting her sentence off. And just as that last word was uttered, his eyes gazed upward... her stomach muscles contracted... all thoughts, and every element that made her the woman he loved, came together in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. Her body compressed, thrashed, and contorted over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull. And just when he thought her orgasm was over, she dug herself in, not letting him go. She tried shoving him away, but quickly realized she didn't want to abandon it.

Falling back upon the bed, he could see as she glimpsed down and catching her breath, she grasped his face, leading it to hers, shaking her head in complete astonishment.

"God, William. This was so intense." With that she kissed him again and pulled him down on top of her. Feeling himself pressed against her stomach, he moaned and deepened the kiss even more, his tongue battling with hers.

"I love you." she whispered and slowly opened her legs so he slid comfortable between them.

"There are no words to express how much I love you, Julia. I can't believe you really are my wife now," he admitted.

"Please make love to me, my husband," she replied with a small smile, "join with me, be inside me, love," she went on and he sealed her lips with his before she could say anything even more detailed, teasing him. Her head burrowed in his neck and shoulder as he slid downward, gently entering her body for the first time. Julia balked as her hot breath touched his skin. He moaned loudly at their first contact... she was so warm, so wet.

"Are you okay?" he asked once he was fully sheathed in her body. She only nodded yes as he looked into her blue eyes, misty and enflamed with unreasonable lust. William slowly started moving and placed a kiss on her forehead, then peppered kisses all over her face, because he knew the sensations went beyond the physical act of intercourse. He was making love to his wife for the first time, the woman he loved so much and had nearly lost.

"Look at me," she gasped when he fully moved back into her body and clutched the sides of his head.  
He slowly withdrew to almost being completely out, but the sensation of his flesh within hers drew him back and he whispered a plea. Julia moaned in response and thrust her hips up at him. He rested for a long moment, saying nothing, but both groaning together in the mind-numbing ecstasy. Slowly, his strokes kept repeating, picking up momentum and vigor. Julia was not a passive participant; rather she was an enthusiastic partner in the act of consummating their marriage, wholly engaged without inhibition. Their cries of lust went out of control as they rang out, as they both didn't care for the volume.  
In the misty haze of first time making love, they discovered a natural, vigorous rhythm as the pounding of pure primal need overcame them both. When Julia felt herself getting closer to the peak again she slung her legs around his, pushing him even deeper into herself as she changed the angle. The look on his face told her that he was close as well and so she held him tight, digging her fingernails in his back and looked into his eyes. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. She tightened her legs around his waist as William went over the edge with a hoarse scream and spilled himself inside of her in hot white pleasure. Feeling him throb inside of her sent her into orgasm as well, even stronger than before. He groaned again as he felt her squeezing him deliciously. He lost all of his strength and rested his full weight on her as they recovered, still joined.

When William lifted his head again, still with labored breathing, he found Julia shakily smiling up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Darling, did I hurt you?" he became worried and wanted to pull away, but she only held him tighter, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"No, not at all. I have just never felt this way… I guess I have never been so happy," she admitted and started crying and laughing at the same time. William chuckled with her and rolled them around so she could lie on top of him without him leaving her body just yet. However the moment wasn't inevitable and they both groaned in disappointment when it happened, Julia even pouted slightly.

"I guess we have to do that again sometime," William teased her and gave her a lingering kiss as she rested against him, her head on his chest and their legs tangled together.

"How soon?" she wickedly asked and placed kisses on his chest, her hand wandering southwards.

"Vixen…. At this rate very soon," he moaned.

"How delightful," Julia laughed and straddled him…

* * *

**Epilogue: 3 years later**

"William, this is certainly not the right way to deal with this matter. You should really be more understanding," Julia argued her point and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you really want to argue about this now?" he asked her incredulously and got off the sofa as well. They were now standing in their living room, glaring at each other and on the verge of another passionate fight… as passionately as they loved each other as passionately they fought from time to time- however they always made up before they went to bed, that was a rule of the house.

"Yes, I do. I know I am married to a catholic man, that doesn't mean that I believe in it," she insisted.

"But I do," he told her.

"I don't want that…" she stopped talking and yelped when another wave of pain ran through her body. William was by her side like a flash and held her upright as she held onto him.

"I believe you should really go upstairs now and listen to Isaac. This is a miracle in itself and I don't want anything to happen to you," he told her and placed a hand on her heavily swollen middle, that was still so much harder as she had just had another painful contraction.

"We will talk about the baptizing later," she nodded and let him help her up the stairs. Isaac Tash was already there and had prepared everything for the birth while William and Julia had wandered through the house, trying to progress the birth by walking up and down the stairs. It seemed to have worked and Julia was just ready to be over with the pregnancy and the birth… after thirteen painful hours of labor. She sank down on the bed and didn't care anymore when Isaac pushed up her nightgown to check the progress once more. By silent agreement and without even discussing it, it was clear to both William and Julia that he wouldn't leave her side as she gave birth to a child that they had both never dared to hope for. Two years before they had adopted a little boy and for them their little family had been complete. Yes, from time to time they had still thought about a child of their own, but then again they loved little Harry so much, that he was like their own. He had been a baby when he had come to their house and now at two they were the only parents he knew. And then it had turned out that the stomach bug Julia thought she had caught, was in fact the miracle he had sometimes prayed for: Julia had got pregnant after over three years of marriage.

"Ok, Julia, it's time to push," Isaac announced and William adjusted his position behind her so he could help her in a way she had taught him during her pregnancy. With his encouragement and Isaacs help it only took a few pushes until they both witnessed the birth of their child.

"It's a little girl," Isaac announced, cut the cord and placed the screaming bundle on Julia's chest, only placing a towel on top of the baby.

"A girl," William whispered in awe. He had been the one who had always pictured himself with a son and with harry he had got his wish… however he had a daughter now and he had never seen a more perfect baby.

"Oh William, she looks like you," Julia cried and gently wiped her daughter clean.

"She looks like you and she's beautiful," he disagreed, his eyes still staring at the bundle. The baby had quieted down a bit and looked at her parents as she squirmed against the towel. She started to get more agitated again and her head moved as if she was searching for something.

"Could she be hungry already?" Julia asked surprised.

"It is possible. Just try feeding her," Isaac advised.

"Let me help you," William offered as Julia carefully lifted their daughter and he unbuttoned Julia's gown so she could try positioning her.

"Let's see if this is what you want," Julia cooed at the baby and was still surprised when after some awkward fumbling her daughter really latched on and began nursing. Julia turned her head so she could look at William who was still sitting behind her. Her eyes were misty once more as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"This is everything I've always wanted and never thought I'd have," she whispered so only he could hear. "Thank you for our family."

"No, thank you. You birthed her and now you're the one feeding her. And I didn't think I could love you more, but this moment just proved me wrong," he whispered back and kissed her again.

"Once I got cleaned up could you get Harry from Ruby? I really want him to meet his baby sister," Julia requested when they broke the kiss.

"Of course," William smiled and stroked his daughter's hand with his pinky. He pressed his lips against Julia's sleeve once more when the infant wrapped her tiny fingers around his big one.

"Have you already decided on a name?" Isaac asked while he started cleaning up, now that the afterbirth was also done with.

"Grace, her name is Grace," William replied and smiled when Julia laced her fingers through the ones of his free hand… his other pinky was still held by Grace.

**The end**


End file.
